Gohan's High School Buusical
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Gohan attempts to get through High School, but with Videl's return, Buu's appearance, an Old Kai with 'Mystic' powers, and trying to stay sane, can Gohan survive long enough to get the diploma, or will he lose his mind, or even life, before he walks? R&R!
1. Back to School and Videl Satan's Return!

RDF1: Hey Vegeta? What's the view count on my 'Gohan's Redemption' story?

View Count: 11,012.

Vegeta: It's over 9 THOUSAND!!

RDF1: Is it just over 9 thousand?

Vegeta: Fine. (clears throat) It's over 10 thousand!!!!

RDF1: That's better. Told you guys I would inform you when it reached over 9 thousand and 10 thousand. It's actually over 11 thousand and rising; my story has about as many views as words since Hercule became humble.

Dx: Indeed.

Gohan: Well, that was a nice vacation.

Dx: Glad you enjoyed it, because it's time to get back to work.

Hercule: You just had to ruin the fun, didn't you?

Vegeta: Well, at least this is where the story moves forward; ignoring three movies that I'm glad aren't in the timeline series.

RDF1: You and me both. Brolly still sucks!!

Dx: So, what's the plan this time? (bleep)ing with the Adult Gohan timeline this time.

RDF1: When you put it that way: NO! Besides, Gohan is still a Teen, just in his later Teen years.

Gohan: (sarcasm) Goodie, High School.

RDF1: I had to suffer through it, so can you. Besides, it's only for one year. Not like the four I went through, plus three in Middle School. Considering that my school had 6th through 12th graders in the same building, merging them into one, means that I had seven years in that building. Not to say anything against it, considering I owe a good portion of who I am to that place.

Vegeta: So, did you have a girlfriend?

Gohan and Hercule closed in on RDF1.

RDF1: What's it to you? Thinking I'm going to take your mate, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Of course not, I just thought I'd humiliate you across the world.

RDF1: That's it!!!

Gohan and Hercule back away before RDF1 powers up and starts using Instant Transmission to kick Vegeta's butt.

Vegeta: (through the pain of punishment) Can everyone but me use Instant Transmission!?

RDF1: (through the joy of punishing) That would be HFIL for you, Vegeta.

RDF1 sends on final kick to Vegeta's face and sends him flying across the room.

RDF1: (collecting himself) For the record, no. I didn't have a girlfriend, nor do I now. Nothing against them, it's just not time for me to have a girlfriend yet.

RDF1 leaves.

Dx: O… Kay…. I guess I'll start the fic.

Yes, it's true. I don't have a girlfriend, and I stand by what I said: It's not time yet for a girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Unless something happens in the next 5 seconds, I don't own DBZ or anything I haven't already previously mentioned. (5 seconds pass) Nope, I don't own anything I haven't already previously mentioned.

(Story Start)

(Recap)

_Last time: Gohan was wished to the past by a wish on the Dragonballs along with Piccolo. From there they set about making themselves stronger than before to change some significant events without totally destroying it. Now, with Goten born, Gohan's ready to face his future. But before he's ready to face his next great adventure, he has a few challenges he must overcome first._

(Recap End)

Gohan was relaxing at home while Chi Chi had taken Goten over to Bulma's place to play with Trunks. Vegeta was still training, as usual, but at a more focused pace, rather than a hurried one. Videl was also training at her own pace, to get ready for the next Martial Arts Tournament in a few years. This left Gohan with very little to do, as sparing with Piccolo was out of the question since he was off meditating. He walked outside for a while, enjoying the scenery, checking up on Goku's old friends in the area, and enjoying the feeling of not having a care in the world.

'To bad this won't last,' said Gohan2 in his head.

'Well, what else is there to do, considering I'm nowhere near strong enough to face Debura yet, and even if I was, I'm not gonna go against Babidi by myself. Vegeta is barely able to access his SS2 form; he needs time to master it as well as Goku. There's not much for me to do.'

'Well, how 'bout visiting Master Roshi and Krillin, I'm sure they'd be up for a visit,' suggested Gohan2.

'Why not?' replied Gohan, before bringing up two fingers to his head.

Gohan used Instant Transmission to get to Master Roshi's island.

* * *

Krillin was enjoying living on an Island. The peace, the quiet, the weekly on edge feeling when Gohan would spar with Piccolo or Vegeta. Okay, so it wasn't as peaceful as it could be, but he wouldn't trade it away for the world.

"Krillin," said a voice from inside Kame House.

"Yes, dear," replied Krillin.

"Gohan's on his way over for a visit," said Eighteen as she walked out. Eighteen and Krillin had been married for over 3 years now, and they had a kid just a few months ago.

"Yo," said Gohan, appearing in front of Krillin, scaring the ever living out of him.

"Don't DO that," said Krillin, recovering his voice quickly, "besides, you'll wake Marron!"

"Marron's here?" asked Gohan; thinking that Marron still hadn't gotten the picture that Krillin wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

"Wrong Marron, Gohan," said Eighteen, with a small smile on her face, "His daughter, not ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," said Gohan simply, "Well, I'd thought I'd come visit you guys today."

"Got nothing else to do, huh?" asked Krillin as the three of them went inside.

Inside was Master Roshi watching his shows on mute, to respect the baby.

"Hey, Master Roshi," said Gohan, sitting on the couch, "How's life been."

"Not bad Gohan," replied Roshi, turning from his show, "Having a baby around here changes things. Of course, those nine months were near HFIL for Krillin and me."

"Kinda a downer for those taking care of a expecting mother. I went through the same thing with Chi Chi when she had Goten."

"When are you going to start calling her 'mom'?" asked Krillin.

"It's just reflex sometimes, considering the circumstances," countered Gohan.

"Hey, wanna spar, Gohan?" asked Eighteen.

"You sure?" asked Gohan, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"We have some senzu beans on hand in case of emergency," replied Krillin.

"Why not," replied Gohan, as they exited the house once more.

Once outside, Gohan and Eighteen took to the air. Gohan powered up into the millions, before slowing his power up to a stop around 30 million.

"Starting off easy, aren't we," said Eighteen, powering up as well. In the time that had passed, Eighteen and Seventeen had learned from Krillin how to flux their Ki just like all the other Z-Fighters, but they couldn't lower their power below 1 Million because of certain conditions. They could control the strength of their punches, just not the energy they give off, "Let's just see how you've improved since your bout with Cell."

Gohan started moving towards Eighteen at a relatively slow speed compared to his max speed, but it was still fast to the untrained human eye. Eighteen was able to read Gohan's movements easily and was able to counter until she saw Gohan disappear into an after image. Eighteen decided to speed up as well and started moving faster to keep up with Gohan's movements. Eighteen finally got the upper hand and started a nonstop string of punches at Gohan's face and upper body. When Eighteen finally stopped and moved back a bit she saw Gohan looking up, not moving.

"I know that didn't hurt, kid, pick it up," taunted Eighteen, as she started charging an energy blast.

Gohan still didn't move. Eighteen shot the energy blast at Gohan. The split second before the energy blast connected, Gohan snapped back to attention and headbutted the blast up into the sky.

"Bout time, kid," said Eighteen.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," replied Gohan.

"You're zoning out this early into the fight?" asked Krillin from a ways a way with the Senzu Bean Bag in hand, "That's not like you."

"Heh, just something that should've never entered my head is all," replied Gohan, before bringing his index and middle finger up to his forehead.

"What's this, running away?" taunted Eighteen, as she charged more energy blasts.

"Nope, just waiting for this," said Gohan, as energy sparkled around his fingers up against his forehead, "This is Piccolo's signature technique: SPECIAL BEAM **CANNON!**"  
Eighteen quickly used the energy blasts to match the Special Beam Cannon at first, before the Special Beam Cannon started over powering the energy blasts. An explosion ensued; smoke covering both fighters. Gohan quickly powered down and set back down on the island, Eighteen landed next to him.

"What's up Gohan?" asked Eighteen.

"Something felt off. I need to check on my family," said Gohan, bringing up two fingers to his forehead, "I guess we'll resume later."

Gohan used instant transmission to teleport out of there.

* * *

Gohan appeared in front of Capsule Corp. He walked inside to find nobody in the living room, kitchen, or the bedrooms. When he got to the open garden inside the building, he saw Bulma's parents tending to the animals.

"Dr. Briefs," said Gohan, getting their attention, "Where's Bulma and the others?"

"Oh, hello Gohan," responded the scientist, "hmm, I believe they went for a walk. Vegeta's in the GR if you want to speak with him."

"Thanks," said Gohan, before rushing off to the Gravity room.

* * *

Vegeta was training in 500x Earth's normal gravity. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, 500X gravity barely stressed his body anymore. Sure, he could up the gravity and stand the strain by turning Super Saiyan, but Gohan told him to train at normal level as long as possible to further increase his strength as a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta was finishing up his training session for the day when the door opened and Gohan walked inside, barely deterred like he was in the intense gravity.

"Hey Vegeta, what's going on?" asked the Half-Blooded Saiyan.

"Not much, just finishing some training," replied the Saiyan Prince, "I haven't been able to master the SS2 form yet, but I've been able to hold onto it for about 10 seconds before I revert back."

"Good job, Vegeta," praised Gohan, "But what I wanted to ask you was: Where's Bulma, Chi Chi, Trunks, and Goten?"

"Bulma said they were heading out for a walk in the city, maybe do some shopping," replied Vegeta, returning the gravity setting back to 1, "We're down to our last dozen or so fresh diapers for Trunks. Why?"

"I don't know, but something feels off, and I'm not talking about our next challenge either. It's something small, yet at the same time it's still bugging me."

"Did this happen last time, or something that's been affected in this time?"

"I can't say for sure, because my memories in these times of peace have gotten fuzzy. Not to mention, it's could be the affected timeline as well."

"Well, we better check on it, just to be sure," replied Vegeta, as they headed out, "By the way, are you going to have Piccolo meet us there?"

"No. I don't think we should disturb him on this. Besides, it's not like two Saiyans of our caliber should have much, if any, trouble with what challenges this planet has to offer us, besides the occasion android that might work it's way up to cell's level."

"All the more reason to keep each other in check," finished Vegeta, as he and Gohan flew off in search of their family.

* * *

Chi Chi and Bulma were having a great time shopping and were just leaving the store when Trunks and Goten started crying for what seemed to be no reason. The mothers were quick to act in settling them down before noticing a shadow over them. They turned around to see a big ol' thug with four others behind him. The big guy, who was the leader, held a bat in his hand and slapping it with his other hand.

"Well, well," said the leader, "Look at what we've got here. Some old ladies and their grandchildren."

(AN1)

If looks could kill, the thug and his friends would be death warmed over twice (which would be death warmed over, warmed over). Chi Chi quietly handed over Goten to Bulma and Bulma turned the kids away to prevent them from seeing Chi Chi take out her anger on them.

It took all of 25 seconds before the punches stopped and Chi Chi was just standing next to the pile of thugs, battered and bruised. They heard something land in the alley next to them and saw Gohan and Vegeta running out, concern and worry on Gohan's face, while Vegeta's was a slight look of anger. Both of the looks changed into a deadpanned with a sweatdropped look upon seeing Chi Chi's handy work. Vegeta quickly slapped Gohan upside the head.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED OVER NOTHING!!" shouted the Saiyan Prince.

"Sorry," countered Gohan, "It was a gut feeling, and my gut is never usually wrong!"

"Your gut is malfunctioning because obviously your mother could handle herself!"

"That's enough you two!" demanded Bulma, who was still holding Goten and Trunks while Chi Chi walked up, "You're starting to scare Goten and Trunks."

"Sorry!" apologized Gohan and Vegeta together.

"Well, now that you're here," said Chi Chi, taking Goten from Bulma, "You can help us with the groceries."

Vegeta shot a glare at Gohan, meaning 'this is _your_ fault.'

* * *

After getting the groceries in and put away, Vegeta literally dragged Gohan out of the house.

"You! Me! Spar! Now!" said Vegeta.

"Fine," said Gohan, grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and using instant transmission to teleport them to the desert, "If you want your but kicked, then I'll be happy to oblige."

After backing off and powering up to Super Saiyan, Vegeta charged at Gohan, intent on making him pay for being worried about his family when there was no need to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distance, remote region of the world, Piccolo smirked in his meditation, as he felt Vegeta and Gohan's power rise to sparing levels.

'Gohan, you must have over-thought something and Vegeta got mad for it. Good luck.'

* * *

Many more months passed without too much hassle, except for Vegeta being a bit rougher in his spars with Gohan. Gohan, in that time, allowed Gohan2's hair to grow out while his remained short. He overheard Chi Chi talk with the admissions department at Orange Star High School to see about enrolling him there so he could 'meet' some 'new' friends.

'Wow, to think,' thought Gohan, 'that seven years have passed already.'

'Well, there wasn't much to do, except sparing, studying, visit the others from time to time…' replied Gohan2, laying back on the field in Gohan's mind, using his hair as kind of a pillow, since his hair was now the length of Raditz's.

'Not to mention learn more about our heritage from Grandpa Bardock and King Vegeta, as well as Great Grandpa Gohan at the check-in station,' thought back Gohan, 'it was a chore to keep our power low enough for dad to not notice it.'

'Don't worry about it, we won't need to go to other world for quite sometime, unless Janemba decides to make an early appearance.'

"GOHAN!" shouted Goten, running into the room, "Mom says to get ready for school tomorrow! You wouldn't want to be late, since you're going by Auntie Bulma's."

(AN2)

Yep, the Son brothers had come to think of Bulma as a kind and sweet Aunt with a knack for machinery and giving great gifts. It didn't hurt that Bulma thought of Goku as a kind-hearted little brother who had a tad too much curiosity.

(AN3)

"Okay, squirt," replied Gohan, "You better get to bed soon too, wouldn't want to sleep in and miss seeing your brother off to school, now would you?"

"Alright," pouted Goten, "But you better not leave before I get to see you!"

"Alright, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise, little bro."

"Night!"

"Good night," said Gohan, seeing Goten out of his room.

'I think the only thing we need to worry about is getting Bulma to make the necessary changes,' thought Gohan2.

'Don't worry, while you were out playing with Goten, I called Bulma and let her know what's up. She'll have it ready in the morning.'

So, Gohan and Gohan2 went to bed, dreaming about various things: food, fighting Buu, hanging out with friends, fighting Buu, seeing Videl again, and was there a mentioning of fighting Buu as a Super Saiyan 3?

(AN4)

* * *

So, by morning, Gohan was dress and ready, as it was 7 in the morning and school started at 8:15. It would take him at least 20 minutes to get to Capsule Corp. with the Flying Nimbus, ten more to catch up with Vegeta and Trunks, and another 35 to get to Satan City from Capsule Corp. It was a tight schedule and he had to get going soon.

"GOHAN!!" shouted Goten running out of the house and hugging his brother around the waist.

"Glad you're up buddy," said Gohan, kneeling down to hug his brother back, "Well, you take care of mom while I'm gone, okay?"

"'Kay!" replied Goten.

"Later!" said Gohan, hopping on Flying Nimbus and heading out to West City.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks were finishing up a training session at 70x normal gravity. Vegeta wanted Trunks to be stronger than Goten, but with Gohan having started training him a year ago, he had to step up Trunks's training. When they were finished, they felt Gohan's energy signature land outside and went out to greet him.

* * *

Gohan was waiting in the living room while Bulma did a few last touches. Gohan smiled as he saw Vegeta and Trunks walk in.

"What's up, Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"The usual," replied Trunks, "Training. How's Goten doing?"

"Doing fine," replied Gohan, "Vegeta, you're not pushing Trunks too hard now, are you? We wouldn't want him unable to compete in the Tournament."

"He's doing just fine," said Vegeta, "He's accelerating at an even faster pace than you did on Namek. He can already handle Frieza even in his third transformed state."

"Wow," said Gohan, impressed, "Better watch my back or else you'll be able to beat me soon enough."

"Maybe not THAT soon, Gohan," said Trunks, "I still have a long way to go to match your power."

"Well, it's finished," said Bulma, walking in, "I just completed the modifications you asked for, Gohan.'

"Thanks," said Gohan, putting on the watch and activating it. His clothes changed to a light blue body shirt underneath a gold cloth vest similar to a toga. Sunglasses were just above his head. His boots and gloves were white as before. He quickly changed to Gohan2's body and went Super Saiyan.

"I still wonder how you're smarter than your father when you make style choices like that," commented Vegeta.

"Well, at least it's better than being 'The Great Saiyaman'. That just got embarrassing when I thought back on it. It's just 'The Gold Fighter' this time around."

"Why 'Gold Fighter', Gohan?" asked Trunks.

"I'll let Vegeta tell you," said Gohan, "I'm late for School. Later!"

Gohan quickly grabbed his bag from the couch, ran outside and hopped back on Nimbus, after turning his suit and body back to what they were before.

* * *

When Gohan landed in Satan City, it was already 7:50. He had to run through the City to get to school without anyone noticing. So, keeping to the back alleys and lesser used roads, he made his way through Satan City until he came upon a bank. The front doors slammed open, revealing bank robbers trying to leave before the cops arrive.

'Well,' thought Gohan, moving to a good hiding spot to transform, 'It's time for "Gold Fighter's" debut.'

'Go for it,' replied Gohan2.

Gohan pushed the button and became the Gold Fighter. He leapt up to the roof to see the robbers waiting for one last man before leaving. He put his glasses into place as he smirked at the robbers: boy, were they going down. He jumped out and landed between them and the bank.

"That's a rather big withdrawal you're making," said Gohan, "But there ARE better ways of getting it without guns!"

"Who's the freak!?" shouted the driver.

"I don't know," said one of the crooks in the back, "But he's dead meat!"

Both of the crooks in the back of the truck started shooting at Gohan, only for him to disappear behind them and with a quick blow to each of them, sent them into unconsciousness on the ground. The fourth robber came running out, only to see his comrades falling off the truck. He pulled out his gun, but before he could fire, Gohan quickly got in front of him and took his gun in a matter of a second.

"Hey now!" said the now nervous fourth robber, "Let's not be too hasty."

He started sweating when he saw Gohan twist his gun out of shape and dropped it to the floor.

The driver used this distraction to try and get away, only for Gohan to super speed in front of him and stop his car effortlessly with one hand.

"It's not nice to leave your friends behind," said Gohan, lifting the truck with both hands and bringing it back down hard, taking out the tires. He walked to the driver side and plucked the scared stiff driver from his vehicle and walked him back to his 'friends'. He placed him down with his comrades and turned to the police.

"I think you can take it from here," said Gohan, before flying off to another part of the city, not noticing Videl had gotten to the scene on her way to school.

"What happened here?" asked Videl.

"It was amazing, Videl," said an old man, who had watched it all, "This Gold Fighter just appeared from the skies and took these robbers out in a matter of 2 minutes."

"I saw that," said Videl, "But who is he?"

"I don't know, but from looking at his face and hair, I would say he looked like that friend of yours you told me about. Gohan, I think his name was."

* * *

"That couldn't've been Gohan, could it?" said Videl, making her way into school, "The last time I saw Gohan was over 2 years ago."

She settled down into her class, not knowing that a new, or rather old, friend was on his way.

* * *

It didn't take long for Gohan to check in with the Principal and be escorted to his first class, which just happened to be English.

"Good morning Class," said the principal, getting his class's attention, "I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us this year."

Gohan walked into class, immediately recognizing Sharpner and Erasa beside Videl. He gave a small smile, trying not to seem overbearing.

"Introduce yourself, son," said the principal.

"My name is Gohan Son," said Gohan, noticing the reaction he got out of Videl. This would plague her to find out if he was really her friend from long ago. He wasn't too worried, as she never saw him outside of Super Saiyan before.

"Now, is there an open seat for Mr. Son here?" asked the principal.

"Right here!" spoke up Erasa, causing Gohan2 to chuckle at the memory of this happening last time.

Soon class got started and Erasa introduced herself and Videl to Gohan.

"The name's Erasa, with an 'E', and this is my best friend Videl," said Erasa.

"Oh, you don't mean Videl, as in Videl Satan, daughter of the World Champ, Hercule, do you?" asked Gohan, trying not to smirk.

"You know me?" asked Videl, still wondering if this Gohan and her friend, Gohan, were one and the same.

"I've seen you're picture in the paper before, at the fifth anniversary of the renamed Satan City."

Videl had the decency to blush a bit and look away, considering she wasn't all that happy during that time. She then remembered seeing him outside the bank before he disappeared into the alley, most likely to keep himself safe.

"Hey," said Videl, her confidence back, "Didn't I see you outside the bank this morning?"

"I don't think so," said Gohan, sweating a bit.

"I did see you. I saw you duck into an alley just before the Gold Fighter showed up."

"Really," said Gohan, surprised that Videl jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Well, I didn't want to be plastered on the wall by a bullet on my first day of school. I just ducked out the other end of the alley after seeing the Gold Fighter stop the truck with just one hand."

Soon they quieted down so as to NOT get called by the teacher.

* * *

That afternoon, in P.E. class, the group was playing Baseball.

"Hey nerd," teased Sharpner, "Have you ever heard of baseball?"

"I've seen a game or two," replied Gohan.

"Wow," said Sharpner, unimpressed, "You can have him."

He walked off.

"Thanks," said Videl sarcastically.

"Back off, he's new," defended Erasa, "Besides, I bet he could think of a few good strategies, since he's that smart."

"Fine," relent, Videl, not wanting to displease her female best friend. She turned to Gohan, "Head to right field, okay?"

"Sure," said Gohan, before grabbing his glove and walking out there.

After a couple of innings with no scores, Sharpner decided to hit a high fly to right field, way above Gohan's head. Gohan smirked as he jumped into the air on reflex and caught the ball with ease, before remembering what he was doing, began falling fast. Bending his legs, he caught himself without showing off too much. He lightly threw the ball to third base, getting the other runner out. He slowly jogged back to the dugout, trying hard to ignore the stares he was getting. He played off the Coach's praise by saying it was SHOES of all things, before getting ready to bat. He went to the left side of the home plate and got ready for whatever Sharpner threw at him.

"Don't go easy just because I seem like a nerd, Sharpner!" taunted Gohan, "It wouldn't do your team good to underestimate me."

"Oh, don't worry," said Sharpner, ready to scare him into next week, "I'm not underestimating you at all!"

He threw a fastball directly at Gohan's head.

Gohan, expecting the hit, let the baseball hit the side of his head.

'Did I feel a mosquito bite, Gohan?' thought Gohan2.

'Nope, just Sharpner thinking he could take our head off,' replied Gohan.

"Um, sir," said Gohan, turning to the wide-eyed Coach, "If I'm not mistaken, I would say that was a deliberate throw to the head. Doesn't that mean that Sharpner should be thrown out for unsportsmanlike conduct?"

"You're absolutely right," said the Coach, trying to get his head around the fact that Gohan had a skull made of steel, "Sharpner, you're out of the game."

"WHAT!?" shouted Sharpner, wondering WTF just happened.

"You intentionally threw at Gohan's head, even if he did duck, that was deliberate, so you are OUT!" replied the Coach, "Don't forget to take your base, Gohan."

"Right," said Gohan, walking to first base, handing the bat off to one of his teammates, who was still in shock, "HEY Sharpner! Try to keep it clean next time!"

Sharpner walked off the field in shame.

'Wow, it's like they've never seen a Half-Saiyan play Baseball before,' commented Gohan2, before chuckling, 'Oh, wait! They HAVEN'T!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

'Be nice, Gohan2,' replied Gohan, trying to keep his chuckles down as well.

* * *

After school, Gohan managed to shake off Sharpner and Erasa as he made his way out of school. He noticed Videl trying to follow him, so he ducked around a building and super speeded up to the roof. He looked down to see Videl looking left and right for him.

'Sorry Videl,' thought Gohan, as he changed into the Gold Fighter, 'I'll tell you eventually, but not now.'

So, Gohan flew off back to his home at Mount Pao.

* * *

The next day, Gohan took Goten over to Bulma's house to play with Trunks while he and Vegeta had their weekly spar. Afterwards, Gohan and Goten were heading home when Gohan noticed a car running wild on the road. Gohan jumped off while changing into the Gold Fighter.

"Gohan, what are you doing? Mom expects us home for supper," asked Goten.

"Goten," replied Gohan, "Head on home with Nimbus, he knows the way. I'll be there shortly. Duty calls."

Gohan brought up two fingers to his head and used instant transmission to teleport away.

"Aww man!" whined Goten, "I've got to learn that Instant Transmission trick."

So, Goten went home with Nimbus, leaving Gohan behind to deal with the renegade car.

* * *

The two roadsters were carrying on when the Gold Fighter appeared in front of them and used one hand to stop the car, much like the truck the day before.

"I think there are a few rules of the road you need to go over in remedial driving school," said the Gold Fighter, "Unless you want to learn in prison!"

"Just who ARE you!?" the thugs wondered.

"_I_ am the Gold Fighter, sworn to protect the law from lawbreakers, like you," was the short reply.

"We're sorry," they apologized, having heard about the Gold Fighter who stopped a robbery with just his bare hands.

"Keep the road rage to a minimum, and I'll let you off with a warning," smirked Gohan.

"Sure, thanks Great Gold Fighter," said the driver, getting back into the car with his buddy.

"NOT GREAT!" said Gohan, his right eye twitch from remembering the Cold brothers' versions of 'The Great', "JUST 'Gold Fighter'!"

"SORRY!" said the driver, before driving off at ten below the speed limit.

Gohan just chuckled as he turned to watch them drive off.

'Guess that's it for the day, huh, Gohan?' asked Gohan2.

'You bet,' replied Gohan, his stomach starting to rumble, 'Let's get home to eat some good ol' home cooking.'

Gohan brought up two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to head home.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Gohan walked out, prepared for another day of school. He called out the Flying Nimbus, which came instantly.

"Hey, Nimbus," said Gohan, "I know we've had good times, but I think it's time to pass you on to Goten. Hope that's alright with you."

The cloud, in response, went to hug Goten, as it reminded him of Goku so long ago. Goten returned the hug with enthusiasm, glad to know he could use it to fly around Mount Pao all he wanted to now.

Gohan used Instant Transmission to make sure he was on time for school.

* * *

Gohan landed on the building he used to hide from Videl before and split with Gohan2.

"Alright," said Gohan, "I'll hold down the fort at school while you patrol the city. If Videl gets a call, then I'll let you know."

"Sure," said Gohan2, taking to the skies as the Gold Fighter, "But you owe me a spar when we get home."

"We'll have plenty of time to spar once the tournament comes around. We'll spar all day when I'm out of school."

"Later," said Gohan, jumping down and walking into school with the other students, casually.

* * *

It didn't take too long before Videl was needed anyways. Videl left from Physics class in a hurry while Gohan closed his eyes for a moment, relaying the info to Gohan2, who responded quickly by landing on the roof near the bus terminal.

* * *

Gohan2 knew that stopping the creeps now would only make Videl feel jealous that she wasn't getting any action anymore, so he waited until he saw Videl's copter fly by before pursuing the bus himself. It didn't take long before Videl got into the bus and started beating up on the kidnappers. Unfortunately, in her fury of punches, she neglected to notice herself knocking out the driver, sending him into blissful sleep.

That didn't help the fact that the bus was going over a cliff. Gohan2 rushed down the side of the cliff and caught the bus before it crashed. He flew back up and set the bus down nice and easy. The elder group thanked him for his courageous act.

"Just who are you?" asked Videl, a bit shyly.

"I am the Gold Fighter," responded Gold Fighter, "I shall shine the light on the darkness of lawlessness. I shall protect Satan City from evil villains who wish to disrupt the peaceful way of life. I shall protect those in need. Thank you for your help, Miss Satan. I shall take my leave."

The Gold Fighter then rose up and flew off, back towards Satan City.

* * *

'A bit tame, don't ya think?' asked Gohan, from the mental plane.

After school, Gohan met up with Gohan2 and rejoined, using Gohan2's body so as to not arouse suspicion.

'It was perfect for on the spot. Besides, I don't think you want to spend your free time thinking up catchphrases for your super hero, do you?'

'Right,' thought back Gohan, before they landed at home. Gohan changed back to normal before heading inside.

"I'm home," said Gohan, walking inside.

"Ah good," said Chi Chi, "Just in time for dinner."

After dinner, Gohan2 filled Goten in on what happened while Gohan worked on homework.

(AN5)

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up late, and had to use Instant Transmission to get to school on time, instead of early. He went in through the front door, completely avoiding Angela since he forgot that he wore his teddy bear underwear the day before, and wanted to avoid the date, if possible.

However, fate has a funny way of keeping things on track and he saw Angela staring straight at him in the hallway. Sighing, he walked straight up to her and looked her in the eye.

"Look, I know what you saw yesterday, but if you don't want trouble, I suggest keeping it to yourself," said Gohan, looking Angela straight in the eye.

"But why? I've always wanted to go on a date with you, and I'll tell everyone what I saw yesterday if you don't go out with me," replied Angela, trying to stay strong under the gaze of Gohan.

"Blackmail is so beneath you Angela," said Gohan, in a common sense tone, "You're a sweet girl. Don't rely on underhanded tactics to get what you want, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

And with that, Gohan left for class, leaving Angela standing there, thinking about what he said.

Later, Gohan saw Angela looking a bit sad on her way in, but upon looking at him, she nodded in understanding at what he said earlier. Gohan smiled back before paying attention on the lesson.

* * *

The next day, Gohan was walking around town, looking for a gift to buy for her mother's birthday (AN6), when a fire broke out on a nearby building. By the time the Gold Fighter got there, Videl had tried releasing the water in the tank, but got her hands burnt in the process. Gohan punched a hole into the tank and allowed the water to safely fall through the building, putting out the fire.

Videl, upon returning home that night, wondered just who was the Gold Fighter, and why he seemed familiar.

Hercule, who had seen his daughter walk by with a dazed look on her face, he smiled in sympathy.

'Sorry Videl,' he thought, 'I can't tell you the truth, not until you figure it out for yourself.'

He resumed his journey to the kitchen, looking to have some supper after a good workout.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan was flying towards Satan City yet again, when he noticed Videl flying next to him about a football field away.

'Just great,' thought Gohan.

'Why not mess with her head?' suggested Gohan2, 'Let me lead her through the city while you get to class.'

'Alright, but I've never done Instant Transmission like this before. Let's see what happens.'

Gohan used his super speed to separate himself from Gohan2 and fell a few inches before using Instant Transmission to get to school, leaving Gohan2 to lead Videl on a wild goose chase.

* * *

After letting Videl find him in the park, she immediately demanded his name.

"I'm the Gold Fighter," responded Gohan2, "Sworn to protect the peace in Satan City, Miss Satan. Shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

Videl walked carefully over to him and, without warning, tugged on his hair.

"That doesn't tickle you know," responded Gohan2 in an annoyed voice.

"Oops," said Videl, immediately letting go of his hair, thinking it was a wig or something, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't invade privacy like that, Miss Satan," said Gohan2, moving over to her helicopter, "Someone just might want to do the same to your property."

Gohan2 flew away with her helicopter, leaving Videl late for school.

* * *

Gohan had to sweatdrop when Videl got excused for her tardiness. Gohan knew what Gohan2 put her through, considering it took ten minutes for her to access the roof where her copter was. Videl just glared at him as if he was the one who put it there, which he wasn't.

(AN7)

* * *

During the Lunch Hour for school, Gohan was walking to the meeting place with Gohan2 when a cop car zoomed by along with another pair of reckless drivers. The reckless drivers drove the police car off the road and into the side of a building. Gohan ran to cut them off.

"Ya know," taunted Gohan, "It's not nice to run police off the road."

The two turned to him.

"Oh, really?" asked the driver of the car, a big ol' 'strong' guy, "Well, that's gonna be nowhere near as nice as what I'm gonna do to ya face!!"

The big guy grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt, intent on pummeling him into the ground; however, before the first punch connected, Gohan ducked down and back flipped into his martial arts stance.

"If you want NOT nice, stick around for another 10 seconds…" started Gohan, before noticing Videl there, "Videl!?"

This distracted Gohan enough to get punched on the left side of his face by the bigger thug, and he allowed the force to send him to the ground, sending Videl into action. After sending the goons running, Videl went to check on Gohan.

"Everything okay? That looked like a nasty hit," said Videl.

"I'm alright Videl," said Gohan, turning around, revealing his non-injured face, "That guy needs to work out more, I hardly felt a thing."

"How??" asked Videl, looking bewildered.

"I took a baseball to the head a couple of weeks ago from Sharpner without a scratch. I think I could take a punch from the likes of him."

"Right," said Videl, sweatdropping whilst chuckling a bit, remembering the incident.

* * *

That afternoon in class, the police called Videl about the Mayor being held hostage. Gohan alerted Gohan2 to be ready for anything.

* * *

By the time Gohan2 arrived, as the Gold Fighter of course, Videl had already confronted the Red Shark Gang. He looked towards the leader and almost busted out laughing. It was a Nappa look-alike with a Russian accent. Videl was handling the Nappa look-alike until the others joined in, shooting at Videl's feet and giving Nappaman (AN8) a free hit, sending her into the bushes. Gohan2 thought it best to intervene then. He landed on the steps, only to find a gun aimed for his neck. He just casually reached back and bent the neck of the gun 180 degrees from its proper point, scaring the HFIL of the gunmen.

"I'll warn you once: Leave now, or face the consequences," dared the Gold Fighter.

"Just who are you?" demanded Nappaman.

"The Gold Fighter," said Gohan2, causing Nappaman's eyes to widen a bit. It seemed as if word has reached other cities about the Gold Fighter.

"HEY!! I didn't ask for your help! I can handle this!!" shouted Videl.

"I know you can," replied Gohan2, throwing Videl off slightly, "But just because you don't NEED help, doesn't mean you couldn't use help."

Gohan2 demonstrated this by super speeding by all the thugs, taking their guns and bending each one before letting them fall to the ground.

"I think things will be much fairer without guns," continued Gohan2, "Wouldn't you agree, Miss Satan?"

Videl's look of anger didn't leave her face, because she was annoyed that he had to make a point.

In response, she proceeded to beat up on all off the thugs, starting with Nappaman. With the mayor free, the Gold Fighter was about to leave when Videl stopped him.

"Thanks, I think," said Videl with a smile.

"Anytime," responded Gohan2.

"This doesn't change things, you know," countered Videl, her smile turning into a smirk, "I'll find out who you REALLY are, sooner or later."

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you," said Gohan2 in a voice that reminded Videl of Gohan from 7 years ago. He used the distraction to use Instant Transmission to get to another part of the city.

* * *

While out on his usual check up of Goku's animal friends, Gohan found Goten at Chobi's family nest. Chobi being a friend of theirs recently since he just hatched days ago. Gohan wondered where he would be at this time when it hit him: the circus! He quickly got Goten to not worry about Chobi while telling him they needed to get home. Gohan knew Toto would be out for blood if he didn't get Chobi back soon.

* * *

Back at the Satan Mansion, Hercule was reviewing the footage of the last World Martial Arts Tournament.

(AN9)

Videl walked in with drinks for them.

"Ya know, if I remember correctly, the last champion's name was Goku, right Daddy?" asked Videl.

"Yep, and he was as strong as they come. He battled that demon lord Piccolo years ago and has since been missing from the Tournaments."

"Wasn't he same Goku that fought at the Cell Games?"

"Yes, yes he was. He gave his life for the sake of the Earth and I honor it to this day. Being world champ isn't easy, especially since you're protecting the REAL champ: like Gohan. He's a TRUE fighter."

"There just so happens to be a boy named Gohan in my class," said Videl, feeling slightly nervous bringing this subject up, "I don't know, but somehow I get the feeling he's the same Gohan I met 7 years ago, but there's so many differences. And then there's that Gold Fighter…"

"He also reminds you of Gohan, doesn't he? Because of the Golden hair and the abilities he has," said Hercule, giving a sad smile to his daughter, "I'm sure he'll come see you again. He told you he would."

"But that was over 2 years ago. I don't think he's coming back," said Videl, tears forming in her eyes.

Hercule immediately got up from his chair and brought Videl into a hug.

"It's alright," said Hercule, "If there's one thing I know about Gohan, it's that he keeps his promises, no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Videl, hugging her father back, comforted to give Gohan more time.

She just wasn't aware how little time she needed to see her blond friend again.

* * *

Back at the Son residence, a TV announcement revealed where Chobi was taken.

"You know him?" asked Chi Chi.

"Yeah," said Gohan, "Dad's known his parents since he was a kid himself."

Chi Chi gave a 'yeah right, Goku's never grown up since I've met him' look at Gohan, who sweatdropped.

"You know what I mean, mom."

"You have to help him, Gohan," urged Goten.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything," promised Gohan.

* * *

Since there wasn't school the next day, Gohan went straight to the circus, trying to free Chobi without a hassle. He met with the Circus owner.

"Excuse me sir," said Gohan in a cold tone, "If you release that dinosaur to me right now, I won't have to involve the Police."

"Get lost kid," said the owner, not threatened in the least, "I got him fair and square. That mountain region isn't covered by Satan Police jurisdiction.

"But it IS under mine," said Gohan, his voice growing colder.

"What are you going to do: file a formal complaint? Don't make me laugh," said the owner.

"You asked for it," said Gohan, walking away, "Don't come crying to me if that Dino gets returned to his family by someone who ISN'T as forgiving as me."

* * *

After the show, Gohan turned into the Gold Fighter, and moved to the back of the Circus area. He found Chobi's cage easily and approached him. He raised his sunglasses.

"Hey Chobi, it's me. It's Gohan," said Gohan, as he released Chobi. He fixed his sunglasses, picked up Chobi, and carried him piggyback style as he tried to leave.

No sooner than getting five steps away, a worker stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded the worker.

"Doing my good deed for the day and returning a lost child to his parents," replied Gohan as he walked off.

The worker charged after him, only for Gohan to speed away to the sidewalk. He then took to the air as he made his way back to Chobi and his home: Mount Pao.

Halfway across the city, Chobi got scared of being so high up that he pulled on Gohan's hair.

"Chobi," said Gohan, trying to keep airborne through the pain of his hair being pulled, "That hurts!"

Soon he had to land as to not drop Chobi. He was about to take off again when he heard sirens behind him.

"Great," said Gohan, "He's the thief, yet I'm getting blamed for stealing. Thank you irony."

Gohan flew off again, getting to another part of the city, only to be stopped by Videl.

'Great,' thought Gohan, 'Gohan2, can you handle this?'

'Why not,' replied Gohan2, looking for something to do.

Gohan separated from Gohan2 and moved into a nearby alleyway, out of sight.

"Well, well," said Videl, getting out of her copter, "If it isn't the Gold Fighter, not so Golden NOW, huh?"

"You misunderstand the situation, Miss Satan," said Gohan2, "The one you're looking for is the Circus owner. He stole this young dinosaur from his home. I'm simply returning him."

"No, I understand perfectly," said Videl, "You thought you were above the law just because you saved a few people here and there."

"Unless you have faulty memory, I saved YOUR life too."

"That was different. You're the one I'm going to protect this City from NOW!"

"Very well," said Gohan2, sighing, "I'm just going to have to convince you another way."

Videl charged Gohan2 while Gohan2 moved to the defensive while not letting go of Chobi. Soon Gohan ran out and joined the crowd to see Chobi on the ground while Gohan2 was playing follow the leader with Videl.

Gohan noticed the Circus owner using his whip on Chobi and decided to intervene. He tackled the guy down and wrestled him for the whip.

"Gohan?" asked Videl, stopping her attack.

"He knows that the dinosaur belongs with his family. No child, no matter who it is, should ever grow up without a mother or a father," said Gohan2, with such conviction that reminded Videl of how she and Gohan met.

(Flashback)

"_NO!" said Gohan, hurriedly, "Not at all. I heard about your mom and thought you could use someone who understands how you feel."_

"_How would you know how I feel?" asked Videl, turning away, trying to hide the bitter tears threatening to show themselves._

"_It's complicated to explain, but I've lost a parental figure before, so I know how it feels."_

"_Really?" asked Videl._

(Flashback End)

'Gohan?' thought Videl before she heard Chobi cry out in an echoing voice.

"Oh no," said Gohan, having gotten the whip away from the circus owner.

In less than a minute, Toto and his wife flew over Satan City, looking for their lost child.

"Now do you believe me?" said Gohan2.

"Yeah," said Videl, in a faraway voice.

"Help out your friend while I try to calm them down," said Gohan2, flying up into the air.

"Right," said Videl, clearing her head and rushing over to where Gohan and Chobi were.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" asked Videl.

"I'm fine, but Chobi's parents won't be unless I can calm them down," said Gohan, giving Chobi to Videl.

"Wait! The Gold Fighter's handling it!"

"That's exactly why I need to be up there," said Gohan, flying up into the air.

Gohan and Gohan2 met in the air.

"What are you doing?" asked Gohan2.

"What I should've done in the first place," replied Gohan, "Talk with them."

Gohan got in front of Toto. Toto was able to recognize Gohan as his friend and stopped in front of him, hovering in place.

"Toto," said Gohan, "Chobi's safe. My friend down there is someone I trust. I'll give Chobi back, just wait here."

Toto nodded. Gohan landed back down in front of a shocked Videl.

"I believe I need give Chobi back to his parents now, Videl," said Gohan.

"Right," said Videl, her voice faraway again.

She allowed Gohan to take Chobi from her and float back up to give him to Toto.

"Gohan can fly…" said Videl, remembering something from about 6 years ago.

(Flashback)

"_I don't think we need to warm up if you're already starting out like that," replied Bardock, turning Super Saiyan as well, looking strikingly like his son as a Super Saiyan, "Show me your best!"_

_Bardock then disappeared in super speed, forcing Gohan to already move at super speeds to counter his grandfather's initial attack. Gohan immediately moved the battle to the air and Bardock was happy to comply by following him up there. Soon they started exchanging a fury of Ki Blasts, canceling each other out before moving to physical attacks again. Gohan moved to the defensive to lure Bardock into a false sense of security before using Instant Transmission to get behind him and blast him in the back with a Masenko HA!_

_Bardock recovered before hitting the ground and, after lightly touching the arena, flew back up in the air at super speeds, catching Gohan off guard. Bardock took the advantage and pummeled his grandson across the sky, before Gohan smirked and disappeared in an after image. Bardock turned around to see two Gohan's, both Super Saiyans._

"_Looks like you've gotten some tricks your father hasn't," commented Bardock, before powering up further to defend against the two Gohans. Gohan and Gohan2 started moving around at super speeds, one moving in with a few quick strikes before moving back out and letting the other go in for a few attacks, before leaving and repeating the cycle. Bardock took the split second brake between attacks to pulse out an energy burst, knocking both Gohans flying down to the ground. Gohan2 quickly remerged with Gohan and Gohan recovered before hitting the ground. He landed back on the arena, as did Bardock._

"_I think it's time to show a technique I've learned, in a similar manner King Vegeta learned a new trick," said Bardock smirking, before moving into a familiar position._

_Gohan's eyes widened for a second before narrowing again._

"_Why is it that I've started using Kamehameha in every fight since the Cell games?" pondered Gohan, moving into the stance as well._

"_KA! ME! HA! ME!" started Gohan and Bardock, before disappearing._

"_**HAAAAAA!!**__" came the Super Saiyans' voices from about a mile up. The crowd looked up as a HUGE explosion ensued. When the smoke cleared, Bardock and Gohan were exchanging blows before they both crashed on the arena. When the smoked cleared from the impact, Gohan and Bardock were separated: Bardock falling out of Super Saiyan while Gohan2 prevented Gohan from doing the same. Videl jumped up onto the stage and ran to her blonde friend._

"_You alright, Gohan?" asked Videl._

(Flashback End)

(AN10)

Videl was brought back by the Circus own running over with a police gun, demanding 'his' dinosaur back.

'I don't think so,' thought Videl, bringing a pair of handcuffs out and throwing with precise aim. The handcuffs knocked the gun out of his hands, but not before a shot was fired.

This scared Toto into attacking the nearest target: Videl. The Gold Fighter jumped in the way and punched him down, but not before receiving a scratch in return.

'Ouch,' thought Gohan, feeling a scratch forming on his cheek.

The Gold Fighter picked up Toto while Gohan picked up Chobi and both of them flew up to meet Chobi's mother and the five of them flew towards Mount Pao.

* * *

By the time the five of them got back to the mountains, Goten was riding on Nimbus to meet them.

"GOHAN! GOHAN2! CHOBI!!" shouted Goten, recognizing his brother, his 'other' brother, and his young Dinosaur friend, "YEAH! EVERYONE'S BACK!"

They returned the happy family safe to their nest before returning home, Gohan2 merging back with Gohan upon landing.

* * *

The next morning, back at school, Gohan was running late to class. He was stopped by Videl on the way to class.

"Hey Gohan," said Videl, "Nice seeing you here."

"Really?" asked Gohan, "Look, if this is about yesterday, I can explain. Just wait until after class."

"Oh, lookie here," said Videl, peeling off the band-aid from Gohan's cheek, "Isn't that something? I saw the Gold Fighter get scratched there yesterday, but you were there as well. Care to explain that one Gohan. I noticed it as you were leaving."

"WHAT THE HFIL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!" shouted Gohan, in a quiet voice so only Videl could hear him.

"Let's see: lie to me, keep lying to me even after I asked you about it, lie about keeping in touch," said Videl, angrily, "The list goes on and on. You're the same Gohan I met 7 years ago, aren't you?"

"Yes," sighed Gohan, "But like I said, I can explain everything. Just wait until after class."

"Fine, but you know what you have to do to keep me quiet right?"

"Uh, what?"

"Participate in the upcoming World Championships," explained Videl, as if to a 5th grader, "Also, teach me how to fly. I've never learned because you never got around to teaching me. So now, you're going to do it, or else."

She smiled as she walked to class, but not before giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way," said Videl, looking back, "It's great to see you again, Gohan."

Gohan just stood there, blushing at Videl's kiss. He knew things were getting wacky; he just hoped he could stay sane through all of it.

(Chapter End)

Well, there you go… The first chapter of the sequel to 'Gohan's Redemption' is up and ready for Reviewing.

AN1: I think I just signed these guys' death warrants with that line.

AN2: Well, Goku and Bulma's relationship DID develop into a kinda brother-sister relationship, somehow.

AN3: This refers to the fourth Dragonball animated movie that feature more of the red ribbon army. I don't really consider it cannon, just an interesting alternate journey for the two of them.

AN4: LOL. Yet I'm trying to work this in somehow, just be patient.

AN5: Yep, Goten knows about Gohan2, and the fact that they're separate in personality. He just has fun with Gohan2 while Gohan is off sparing or checking in with the other animals of Mount Pao.

AN6: TOTALLY RANDOM REASON FOR BEING THERE, F! T! W!!

AN7: Technically, he wasn't. Gohan2 has a separate personality than Gohan; remember?

AN8: Nappaman: the name I'm giving the boss of the Red Shark Gang. It saves me from using 'Nappa look-alike' the entire time.

AN9: He's reviewing the footage from the Tournament he won. Not the Galactic Tournament.

AN10: I hope you liked the usage of Flashbacks for this timeline, because it was something I'd thought of for Videl to figure everything out in this chapter.

Vegeta: Hopefully you'll put more of me in there, as I only got in a few scenes.

Piccolo: I only got in one scene, and I'M ONE OF THE THREE PEOPLE THAT WENT BACK IN TIME!!

RDF1: I'll get both of you in more in the next chapter, that's when the fun starts heating up.

Gohan: What about me? You've left me in a bind.

RDF1: I'll get you out of it… eventually.

(Vegeta/Piccolo/Dx: Laughs)

Vegeta: Yeah, don't worry Gohan; I'm sure you'll get out of it, when you're 30!!

(More laughing)

Aw well, hoped you liked it as more will be posted soon.

Later,

RDF1


	2. The Preparation and Junior Division

Yo guys, the second Chapter of Gohan's High School Buusical is on its way right now!

Dx: What kind of name is 'High School Buusical'?

RDF1: I recently watched HSM3, including the final song: 'High School Musical', graduation edition.

(It's the song played during graduation. I don't know the name, and I hardly care, because it ROCKS. And since it's easy to find, why care to find an actual name for it?)

Gohan: Wow. 'Buusical'. I didn't think title names could sink further.

Gohan2: Well, it's not the WORST title out there.

RDF1: Thank you…

Gohan2: But then again…

RDF1: I hate you!

Gohan2: I can't say for sure since I don't judge other fanfic titles.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_WHAT THE HFIL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!" shouted Gohan, in a quiet voice so only Videl could hear him._

"_Let's see: lie to me, keep lying to me even after I asked you about it, lie about keeping in touch," said Videl, angrily, "The list goes on and on. You're the same Gohan I met 7 years ago, aren't you?"_

"_Yes," sighed Gohan, "But like I said, I can explain everything. Just wait until after class."_

"_Fine, but you know what you have to do to keep me quiet right?"_

"_Uh, what?"_

"_Participate in the upcoming World Championships," explained Videl, as if to a 5__th__ grader, "Also, teach me how to fly. I've never learned because you never got around to teaching me. So now, you're going to do it, or else."_

_She smiled as she walked to class, but not before giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek._

"_By the way," said Videl, looking back, "It's great to see you again, Gohan."_

_Gohan just stood there, blushing at Videl's kiss. He knew things were getting wacky; he just hoped he could stay sane through all of it._

(Recap End)

Videl walked home after her talk with Gohan. It was very… enlightening to say the least. Gohan asked that she asked Hercule if she had any questions. She DID have a few, but they weren't anything that her father couldn't explain to her. So when she got home, she immediately got back to her regular training schedule from the summer, before school interrupted it.

* * *

Gohan flew to Capsule Corp that afternoon, to inform the Brief Family of his decision on entering the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Not to say this isn't unexpected, because it is," said Bulma, working on a bike, "but you don't really need to prove yourself to anyone, do you?"

"Not unless you count Videl," said Gohan, "She figured me out, not that I doubted her. It's just…"

"You didn't expect her to blackmail you into it, huh? Well, I say you've got yourself a good match up," replied Bulma, "I remember Chi Chi doing something similar to Goku when they were teens."

"I know," said Gohan, chuckling at the memory of Chi Chi telling him how she and Goku got married, "But, I don't know if I have the heart to tell her everything, you know: bringing her into our world will just cause problems."

"I think it'll be alright. After all, Hercule IS a friend of yours this time around, so he already knows all about us and has probably told her gradually about us."

"Well, if what I think happens at the tournament does, she'll be deep diving into our world just minutes after getting used to the shallow end. I don't know what I'd do if I won, if I get that far before someone wants to ruin it."

"I don't know about ruined tournaments," said Vegeta, walking in, "however, I'm not about to let you win a tournament without a good challenge. I'm entering as well."

"I look forward to seeing your progress, Vegeta," said Gohan, smirking.

"I've managed to master the SS2 level and started on pushing it to the 3rd level."

"Good, just don't try it in the tournament, otherwise you'll zap all your energy," said Gohan.

"This is **so** cool," said Trunks, getting excited about seeing a REAL fight between his father and Gohan, one of his best friends and mentors. Gohan and Vegeta exchanged every 3rd weekend of the month to train Trunks together, as to improve him even more.

"_I think I'll enter too,_" said Goku, his voice echoing throughout the room, "_It's been awhile, Gohan. It's been too long since I last saw you._"

"Hey dad," said Gohan, "I'll say. The last time I saw you was when Bojack attacked."

"_It's great hearing your voice again, son,_" said Goku.

"It's great hearing you too," replied Gohan, "How's otherworld?"

"_It's great here. I've been meeting all kinds of fighters and learned plenty of new tricks to show everyone once I've gotten back,_" continued Goku, "_Also, Trunks, you've never really expressed your true opinion on Gohan's outfit, have you?_"

"Tell me," said Gohan, "You're coming back for one day, right?"

"_That's right. I've asked Baba to check it out and it seems being Earth's savior has given me some credit here in otherworld._"

"Gohan's not going crazy, is he dad?" asked Trunks, seeing Gohan laughing as if he heard a really great joke.

"No he's not son," said Vegeta, "Kakarot IS coming back. AND I FOR ONE AM INTERESTED TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE IMPROVED!"

"After you tell your mom," suggested Bulma, "You should tell the others. We'll make a Z-Fighter reunion out of it."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of Tien and Chiaotzu, but I'm sure Krillin and Yamcha would be up for it," said Gohan, before changing the subject, "By the way, the other reason I came by here is to see if you've made any portable gravity generators. You know, for a smaller range of gravity flux, but still getting all the benefits?"

"Oh please Gohan," said Bulma, walking over to a drawer, "I've had them for awhile now. Vegeta asked me to whip them up so he could continue to train at his own level while getting Trunks used to the lower levels in the GR."

"Really?"

"Yep," said Vegeta, removing his from his waist to show Gohan before returning it back, "It projects a gravity field around the object it's connected to, not a particular distance."

"Here you go, Gohan," said Bulma, handing three mini GG's to him, "These are my three latest, besides Vegeta's of course. It goes from 1G to 475G at the turn of a dial."

(AN1)

"Sweet," said Gohan, putting one on his belt and the other two in a pocket, "Thanks. This'll help out Videl greatly. Not to mention Goten and myself."

"Sure, It's what I do."

"Thanks," said Gohan, before flying out the window, after opening it of course.

* * *

After a couple of hours flying, as Gold Fighter, Gohan reached Kame House and informed everyone of the good news. It took a bit of convincing from Eighteen, and young Marron, but Krillin decided to join in as well.

Next, Gohan flew up to the lookout to check up on Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo.

(AN2)

"So," said Piccolo, "It's finally here. Sure, kid, I'm entering. Another shot at the 'former' world champ sounds like a good idea. Besides, I can't let you Saiyans get all the fun. I've improved since our last bout over a year ago."

Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo had decided that they would train on their own until further notice. That's not to say they didn't visit, they just didn't spar.

"Just one thing, Gohan," continued Piccolo.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure what's worse: the 'Great Saiyaman' costume from last time, or your long SS hair this time."

"Actually, it's Gohan2's hair, not mine," said Gohan.

"I happen to like it!" said Gohan2.

Gohan decided to get Gohan2 out of there before he started battling with Piccolo right then and there. So, with a quick 'BYE', he left to return home, as Bulma decided to call Yamcha to join them to watch the tournament.

* * *

Gohan got home that night and told Chi Chi the good news over dinner. She was so happy that her loved one was returning, even if it was for a day. She didn't really feel complete without Goku in her life, but she knew she had to be there for Gohan and Goten, otherwise she would want to be with Goku this very instant.

"By the way," said Gohan, interrupting Chi Chi's fantasy, "I was wondering if I could compete as well?"

"Why would you?" responded Chi Chi, "You have no reason to compete. Besides: what about school? I thought you wanted to finished out at a high school before going to college?"

"Well, that's just it," said Gohan, "None of us would even consider participating if I wasn't being forced into it myself. I mean: Who's better competition for the Z-Fighters than each other?"

"Who's forcing you into it?" asked Chi Chi.

"Just a friend of mine from school," said Gohan, "She figured out I'm the Gold Fighter and blackmailed me into competing in the tournament in return for not telling anyone."

Later, after Gohan and Goten were ready for bed, Gohan turned to his brother.

"Don't think I'm leaving you out of this," said Gohan, "You need to get in shape as well. The Tournament has a kids division and I'm sure you and Trunks would take the top two spots easily."

"You think so?" asked Goten.

"No doubt about it."

* * *

The next morning, before the sun rose, Gohan and Goten were getting ready for training when Gohan pulled out two of the three mini GG's out of his pocket.

"Here Goten, put this on your belt," instructed Gohan.

"What is it?" asked Goten, as he did as instructed.

"Let's just say," said Gohan, as he split Gohan2 from him, "That you're going through the roughest training schedule of your life."

"He's right," said Gohan2, who had an identical mini GG on his belt, but this one couldn't be removed, "It's time you went through the same training as we did."

And so, Goten's training regime started underway, his GG set to 50x normal gravity.

(Time Change)

The full day passed, with only meal breaks in between, and Goten was improving immensely. Though the fighting was on the ground for Goten's sake, he handled fighting two on one relatively easily once he got the hang of it. Gohan smiled as he remembered the time he trained with his dad and Piccolo 7-10 years ago when the androids were still a threat. He knew that Goten would be okay later in life, particularly when Goten showed Gohan that he was already a Super Saiyan the following morning.

* * *

Videl was ticked. Gohan had the nerve of leaving her out in the cold while he missed school to train. As soon as school let out, she headed for Mount Pao, as listed in the Student Directory. She was going to get back at him for going back on his promise.

When she got there however, she was met with Gohan's mother. She soon got into an argument with her until Gohan and Goten came running up.

"Hey there Videl," said Gohan, walking up, "I didn't expect you to find me so soon."

"Well, you DID promise," said Videl, her anger SLIGHTLY abated, "Just making sure."

"Hey, I promised you," replied Gohan, "I'd teach you and that's that. All you had to do was call and I would've invited you over for lessons."

"Really?" said Videl, surprised, before apologizing, "Sorry about coming unannounced."

"It's okay. Why don't we get started soon?"

"Alright," said Videl, before she and Goten went off to the lesson area.

"Hey mom," said Gohan, turning to his mother.

"Yeah?" asked Chi Chi.

"Videl's the one that blackmailed me into competing, but don't get angry. She's just doing what any protector of the city would do if someone else were protecting it as well. I promise, she's only here for flying lessons. That's all."

"Okay Gohan," said Chi Chi, with a hidden smirk, "I trust you."

After Gohan left, Chi Chi just broke out in giggles.

"Oh Gohan, you could've just told me she was the one to begin with," she said to no one in particular, before heading inside to fix lunch for the four of them.

* * *

Gohan joined up with Goten and Videl out in the open fields across the mountain range.

"Okay," said Gohan, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "Flying lessons. No problem. Let's start by a simple exercise."

Gohan motioned for them to come forward and sit down across from him.

"Alright, first things first: find the energy inside of you."

"Okay, how?" asked Videl.

"Like this," said Goten, standing up and summoning a Ki Blast and shooting it at a small mound of rock, turning it into rubble.

"Right," said Videl, remembering her visit to Baba's place 6 years ago, "So what if I don't have the energy?"

"You do," reassured Gohan, "Everyone does. The trick is finding it.

"Say Goten, why don't you go train with Gohan2 while I get Videl up to speed?"

"Alright," said Goten, feeling left out, "But you better move quick, because we'll be back."

Gohan2 ran off with Goten to continue his training under the mini GG while Gohan got Videl caught up.

"Here," said Gohan putting his hands in front of his stomach, "Let me demonstrate, so you can see for yourself.

"First: you have to make yourself completely calm.

Next: quiet your mind and feel for a pull from the center of your being.

Then: Don't fight the pull, just bring it out."

A small sphere of energy shone brightly for Videl to see. She had seen energy spheres, but nothing this small. It was so fragile, yet powerful at the same time.

"Are you ready to get it a try?"

"Alright," said Videl, smiling a bit.

Videl brought her hands in the same position as Gohan's were.

"Remember: completely calm, feel from the center, and just bring it out," reminded Gohan.

Videl took a deep breath, calming her nerves that had been building unawares to her until now. She blocked out all sounds from nature, and closed her eyes to further focus herself. Gohan felt the wind blow in a way that usually warned him of danger, but this was warning him that Videl was close.

"That's good. You're getting there."

Videl focused her thoughts on her energy and found it relatively quickly. She could feel it fight back, but remembered Gohan's words: so, she just brought it out.

When Videl opened her eyes, she saw the same small energy sphere as she did before, but this time was from her own hands. She was so amazed by it she didn't notice a small smile on Gohan's face. She DID have the energy; Gohan was right.

After returning the Energy to her core, she felt a bit drained, but she guessed that every one of the Z-Fighters felt this way, but it became less and less until they really didn't feel a thing until they used up a good portion of their energy.

Meanwhile, Gohan was watching her as she stared at her energy. He smiled a bit while focusing his internal Scouter to measure her energy level: It was over 200.

'That's not bad for a martial artist her age. She's already strong enough to produce a Ki blast. Now, for the next step: Gravity manipulation training,' thought Gohan, before his stomach rumbled, 'Better yet, let's wait until AFTER lunch.'

He then noticed Gohan2 and Goten returning, probably wanting the same thing.

"Hey Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"Why not stay for lunch? My mom's an excellent cook and I'm sure she wouldn't mind someone joining us."

"Alright," replied Videl, and the two of them met up with Gohan2 and Goten, before returning to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Otherworld, Goku was training his body extensively to prepare himself for the next level of Super Saiyan: Level 3. South Kai came by, boasting about his new fighter, but North Kai had Goku show off by turning Super Saiyan with 40 tons of weight on him. This sent South Kai off with lame excuses.

* * *

Back on Mount Pao, Videl was enjoying lunch made by Chi Chi. She offered to give her recipe to the cook at home.

"You have your own cook?" asked Chi Chi, incredulously.

"She's daughter of the Current World Champ, Hercule Satan. She's also the former Junior World Champion, as she's participating in the big leagues this time around," explained Gohan.

Videl visibly blushed at the praise. She didn't expect Gohan to bring that up.

"Wow, the Junior World Martial Art Champion, and daughter of the Current World Martial Arts Champion? You must be popular," gushed Chi Chi, before adopting a smirk, "But I bet Hercule couldn't beat up Goku."

"You'd win that bet," said Videl casually, "My dad knows about you guys and only uses that title as a cover for you guys. You're in a totally different league."

"I don't know about that, Videl," said Gohan, "I think you could learn some of our techniques."

Videl openly blushed at that, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Wow, Gohan, I think you've found a good match" said Chi Chi teasingly, before adopting a dreamy look on her face, " And to think, you're going to marry her someday."

"Marriage!?" exclaimed Videl, her blush deepening.

"I didn't mention anything about marriage mom," said Gohan, before noticing Videl's red face of embarrassment turn to anger. He just sweatdropped.

'Can't go against, and can't go with,' chuckled Gohan2, 'One way or another you're in trouble.'

'Ain't THAT the truth,' said Gohan, before finishing his meal.

"Alright guys, ready to get back to work," suggested Gohan.

Videl and Goten finished up their meals before agreeing. Chi Chi went to clean up, glad that Gohan would be in good hands.

* * *

Back on the plains, Gohan stood opposite of Videl and Goten, standing about 6 yards away from them.

"Alright, now's the time to try out our first flight," said Gohan, looking confident, "And don't worry, you can do this. You just have to use your energy."

Goten started hopping; thinking that something would kick in and keep him up, while Videl was focusing herself on finding that energy again.

"Goten," instructed Gohan, "Flying and Hopping are two different things."

Goten stopped hopping, listening closely to his brother.

"Use your energy!"

Goten then concentrated, and felt his energy instantly, consider he's had a handle on it for a good while now, and pushed down on it. He felt his body lift up easily and he started floating, getting higher with each second that passed. Goten then let slip his control and fell and hit the ground, to which Gohan was there immediately.

"Goten, you have to be careful," said Gohan, "Flying will come naturally soon, just at first do you have to focus on flying. Okay?"

"Alright," said Goten, before trying again.

Gohan2 decided to keep an eye on him while Gohan returned to Videl.

"What am I doing wrong?" asked Videl.

"You're getting it, just concentrate. Flying takes patience, and seeing as how Goten focused his energy, he was able to lift himself off with little problem. You just have to concentrate, and don't rush it."

"Alright," said Videl, calming herself once more.

She searched for the energy as before. She soon felt it again, but instead of bringing it out, she pushed it down. The power fought against her, but she willed it down beneath her, lifting her off the ground. She found that the higher she went, the more gravity was pushing down against her, making it harder to go more than a few feet.

"That's it Videl," praised Gohan.

Videl soon landed.

"Nice job. Only a handful of extremely talented Martial Artists can get it in their first day," said Gohan.

"Extremely talented, huh?" said a skeptic Videl, looking at Gohan flying easily.

"Well, let's just say that this runs in the family."

"I'll take your word for it," said Videl, turning to call out her copter, "By the way, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, why?"

"You said I could learn some of those techniques you were saying? Also, there's more about this energy I want to learn, and I know my father wouldn't be a practical source for that information, right?"

Before Videl could board her copter, Gohan called out to her.

"Maybe you should get your ears lowered," said Gohan, "It might prove to be better that way."

"Really, you think so," said Videl, smiling a bit, "You like girls with short hair?"

"Well, that aside, it would be more practical when fighting, not to mention flying," responded Gohan.

"How so?"

"Well, when hair gets long enough, it makes it harder to fly, and do combat, especially for growing young martial artists."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," finished Videl, before getting on her copter and flew back to Satan City.

"Phew," said Gohan, "That was a close one."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks were training at 150x normal gravity. Vegeta having his mini GG set on 8, making it 12 hundred times normal gravity for him, not that wasn't stressful. Trunks was having a hard time moving around in the GR, having not trained at this intensity before.

"Maybe you should rest, son, you haven't trained at 150x before. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself," said Vegeta.

"Goten called last night," replied Trunks, still struggling to just walk, "He told me he was entering the Tournament. Now, I want to."

"What are you going to do about that, son?"

Trunks stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Guess I'll go… Super!" proclaimed Trunks, before turning Super Saiyan and started running around the room like a kid with too much sugar in his system.

'WTFHFIL!?' thought Vegeta in his head, looking shocked at missing something so significant in his son's life, 'When did the Super Saiyan transformation get reduced to easy level for a child? He looks like a natural doing it, just like Mirai.'

"Come here, Trunks," said Vegeta, wanting to test his son, when his son stopped in front of him, he continued, "Can Goten also become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, what do you think we do while you and Gohan spar, play tag? That's for normal children, we play Super Saiyan Tag."

'Wow,' thought Vegeta, chuckling mentally, 'that's new indeed.'

"Here's the deal, Trunks," said Vegeta, getting in a fighting stance, "If you can land one blow on my face, I'll take you to the park for an hour."

"Really?" said Trunks, and at Vegeta smirking nod, he powered up and started launching punches left and right at Vegeta.

Vegeta was surprised at how fast his son was as a Super Saiyan. He felt Trunks nick him in the cheek before retaliating, sending his son to the floor.

"You didn't say you'd hit back," said Trunks, trying not to let the pain show.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, did I?" countered Vegeta, "Now dry your tears, we're heading to the park."

So, Vegeta took his son to the park and watched with pride as he saw Trunks having fun. He knew he had to talk with Gohan at the tournament about this development.

* * *

That night, after everything was finished, Gohan gave a call to Yamcha.

"What's up dude?" asked Yamcha.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something," replied Gohan.

"What's on your mind, man? You know I'd help out with anything that I could."

"Yeah, I was wondering, maybe, if you could teach your Wolf Fang Fist to Videl, my friend. You know, to give her some variance in her fighting skills, and to give her a bit more insight into our world, you know?"

"I don't know, Gohan, I don't just teach my special techniques to just ANY body."

"I know that, but I was hoping you could make an exception, man. You know, since you're one of my dad's best friends and all?"

"Well," said Yamcha, thinking it over, "I guess I COULD do it; I mean I DO owe you one for wishing me back to life all those years ago."

"Really!?"

"She better be ready, because I won't go easy on her."

"Good, but um… Could you kinda wait a few days, I'm trying to get her used to flying right now and I want her to get that down before giving her something to work with."

"Sure man. I'll be over in 3 days. You better make sure she has flying down, otherwise no deal."

"Gotcha."

Gohan went to sleep, thinking about how to help Videl master flying in just 72 hours.

* * *

The next day, Videl was there early, ready for the next step in flying lessons.

"Hey Videl," greet Gohan, "I was thinking, maybe you'd like to try some advanced training."

"You mean it?" asked Videl, who had become quite a bit more relaxed around her friend after spending a few days with him. She got over her anger in the first day, but didn't want Gohan to know that.

"Yeah, but first you've gotta master flying, and this will help you."

Gohan gave the last mini GG he got from Bulma to Videl.

"What's this?"

"Well, you know that every planet in this solar system has a different gravity field from Earth's, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, this little device is a mini Gravity Generator. This thing can produce a gravity field greater than that of Earth's, giving more training results in a smaller time frame. You can turn from 1 to 450x Earth's normal gravity field. I'd suggest trying it out at 2 or 3, just to get the feel for it."

So, Videl attached it to her shorts under her shirt, and set the setting at 3. She felt the effects instantly and fell to one knee.

"That's heavy."

"You're body will get used to it, and you'll find yourself stronger because of this. I've trained at higher levels myself because I've needed to do so in order to protect my family and friends."

"Wow, Gohan. You MUST be strong if you can stand training at such intense gravity."

"It gets easier once your used to it. I know for a fact that a friend of mine spends half his time under intense gravity."

"Alright, I'll get stronger for sure now."

(Time Change)

It took a little while, but Videl made it back to where she was before trying under 3x normal gravity. Over the next 2 days, she found herself speeding through the air at about 20 miles an hour with ease and soon she was catching up with Goten's speed.

'Nice,' thought Gohan, 'She's taken to flying like a fish to water. With that mini GG, she may just have a chance at getting farther in the Tournament this year.'

Videl was almost ready to learn the Wolf Fang Fist, but Gohan wanted to wait until tomorrow to introduce it to her.

* * *

By the time Yamcha arrived at Mount Pao, Videl flew past him with ease.

'Wow, she HAS taken flying lessons like Gohan said. She may just be able to handle such a technique.'

Yamcha landed and met up with Chi Chi, catching up for a few minutes before heading out to find the kids.

When he got there, he saw Gohan and Gohan2 watching while Videl and Goten sped through the skies, as their mini GGs were at 1 for the current time.

Gohan2 called them down while Gohan walked over to Yamcha.

"Glad you could make it, Yamcha," said Gohan.

"You know, I don't really do this for just ANYONE, but then again, you're not just ANYONE."

"Hey, Gohan, who's this?" asked Videl, as she, Gohan2, and Goten approached.

"This is an old friend of my dad's. His name is Yamcha, and I asked him if he wouldn't mind teaching a technique or two," replied Gohan.

"Nice to meet you Videl," said Yamcha, extending his hand.

Videl shook it with a smile, "What techniques do you have in mind?"

"My own signature technique: the Wolf Fang Fist," replied Yamcha, "It's served me well when I was growing up as a bandit. However, since I've given up fighting professionally, I thought I might find someone to learn this technique."

(AN3)

"Videl, you've officially graduated flying school, now you have a choice: learn the Wolf Fang Fist, or continue train on your own at home?"

"I'll definitely learn it!" shouted Videl with confidence.

"Alright," said Gohan, walking over and merging with Gohan2, "I need to continue Gohan's training, so I'll leave you two at it."

And with that, Gohan and Goten flew off to continue their training, leaving Yamcha to teach Videl the Wolf Fang Fist.

(Time Change)

Another day passed and Videl was quick to catch on to Wolf Fang Fist technique. She nearly mastered it, thanks to her 'severe' gravity training. She finished up her lessons with Gohan and returned home to complete her training for the tournament.

* * *

Meanwhile, in otherworld, Goku was in deep training as well, and was finishing his meditation in seclusion. With his physical training accomplished, all that was left was to mentally break down the barriers, or at least find them to let them down when the time came for him to ascend to the next level. He also felt a bit of foresight, noting a battle between him and Vegeta. He would deal with that when it came. Soon it came time, in his internal clock, for him to return to the living world.

* * *

The living Z-Fighters that decided to participate in the tournament, as well as Yamcha, decided to ride together in one of Bulma's transports. They were reminiscing times with Goku when Gohan brought up a point.

"Hey Vegeta," said Gohan, "This goes for you guys too: I don't think you guys should turn Super Saiyan during the fight."

"What about you?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a Super Saiyan," added Trunks.

"Boys," said Vegeta, calming them down, "Gohan has a point. Besides, he's entering as the Gold Fighter as to try and hide his identity from his classmates."

"Yeah, but Vegeta, you COULD enter as a Super Saiyan from the beginning, you'll just have to stay Super Saiyan throughout the Tournament."

"I'll be fine. I didn't train the last seven years just to be Super Saiyan for an entire day."

"Thanks Vegeta," said Gohan, before turning back to Goten and Trunks, "Just to warn you guys, the Junior Tournament is for 15 and under, so you guys'll have to battle it out when it comes down to it."

"Don't worry about us, Gohan," said Trunks.

"We'll battle our hardest in the finals."

Gohan leaned near Vegeta's ear and whispered: 'Even though they may not twins, they sure are speaking it perfectly.'

Vegeta smirked while he nodded.

Soon they landed and began searching out for their two missing members: Piccolo, and Goku.

Not too long after wandering around the place, Hercule and Videl made their arrival, which caused several fans to flock to them.

"Oh look guys," mocked Krillin, "It's the _hero_ who saved the world because we were too weak."

"Hey," said Gohan, "He's not THAT bad. He really mellowed out in my time. Besides, I'm interested in seeing if he decided to improve himself any."

"I don't know why, we'll let him get first place anyways to keep our secret safe," said Bulma.

"Well, it may not be Goku," said Master Roshi, "But I sense a friend who IS here."

Goten looked around until he saw Piccolo taking cover in the shade.

"HE-EY! It's Mr. Piccolo!" he shouted, excited that his brother's friend is here."

"Hey Piccolo," said Gohan, before whispering as to not alert everyone, "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet, but I don't see any reason for them to not come, considering the circumstances."

"Good, I'd like to meet them to see what they know."

"Right now, that's not important. Finding your father IS," finished Piccolo, before both of them rejoined the others.

"Gosh, I'm getting worried," said Chi Chi, "Do you think Goku couldn't make it?"

"I'll go search," offered Krillin, Goku's best friend.

"I'll go too," added Yamcha.

However, as soon they turned to search, Goku's energy signature appeared before them, along with Goku himself.

"Hey guys," said Goku, "Guess who's back?"

Soon, everything that was lost between Goku and his closest friends, and son, were regained in the few moments following his return. That's not to say a hug from Krillin, Oolong, Gohan, Puar, and Yamcha didn't hurt.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you," spoke up Chi Chi, heartfelt that her beloved had returned.

"And I you, Chi Chi," replied Goku, before noting Goten behind her leg, "Is that a mini-me hiding behind your leg, Chi Chi?"

"I'm Goten," said Goten finally, still worried about what kind of father Goku would be, if Gohan's description was helpful, he was hopeful it was true.

"And I'm Goku," said Goku, walking up to his wife, father-in-law, and youngest son, "Hi."

Goku and Goten locked eyes for a few moments, but Goten could see everything his father's eyes: all the kindness and gentleness that a father should have and more.

"DADDY!" cried out Goten finally, rushing to his father's arms, creating a lovely father-son family reunion.

Baba reminded Goku of his 24-hour limitation on Earth, before leaving the group.

"I'd suggest we register before time runs out," said Piccolo, before the group made it's way to front desk.

* * *

After some of the Z-fighters registered, Gohan was next, as Gold Fighter of course.

"Gold Fighter?" asked Goku.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

After all was said and done, the fighters made their way towards the waiting area, after saying goodbye to their friends.

* * *

After separating from her father, Videl decided to search for Gohan to see him and meet his group of friends. Her last few days of training were good for her, as she had probably even doubled her speed with the Wolf Fang Fist. After a few minutes of denying Sharpner's advances, she saw Gohan in his 'Gold Fighter' outfit and rushed after, leaving Sharpner in the dust.

By the time she caught up, Goku had been brought up to date on 18.

"You're lucky I recognized you, Gold Fighter," greeted Videl, causing Gohan to turn around.

"Hey Videl," said Gohan, glad that his friend found him.

They separated themselves from Gohan's group to talk alone.

"So, you're REALLY entering as the Gold Fighter, huh?" said Videl.

"Yep, why wouldn't I? I mean, I have an image to keep up at school, remember?" countered Gohan.

"Right."

"So, have you improved your flying abilities at all since I last saw you?"

"Of course, thanks to the Mini GG, I'm now 3x as fast, maybe even 4x."

"Let's see then," challenged Gohan, before taking off into the air, with Videl right behind him.

Gohan allowed Videl to get ahead of him, before seeing her fastest speed. Soon, they landed on the balcony of a nearby building.

"See what I mean?" taunted Videl.

"You've improved, I'll admit. But you can still get better," praised Gohan, before Sharpner showed up.

'Great, what's HE doing here?' asked Gohan2.

'Trying to ask Videl on a date, if I'm correct,' replied Gohan.

'**Don't let that peon steal our mate!**' came a voice from the back of Gohan's mind.

'Uh… Hello?' asked Gohan.

'**It's me, Oozaru. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but that's because you haven't transformed in a while.**'

'I'll talk with you later, right now I have out of here.'

That problem was soon remedied, as the announcement for the tournament fighters to gather came over the intercom. Videl grabbed his right arm and literally dragged him away from Sharpner.

'**See what I mean, even your mate agrees, HAHA!**' continued Oozaru.

'Not now, Oozaru, trying to concentrate on the upcoming battle(s).'

'Try to save some time concentrating on Videl as well,' teased Gohan2, as he and Oozaru fell back into fits of laughter.

(AN4)

* * *

Piccolo was waiting patiently for Gohan to rejoin him, when a couple of officials walked up and asked if he was sick.

"This is my natural color. I'm not sick in any way," said Piccolo, 'If you don't count being sick of nosy busybodies.'

Gohan, who had managed to get his arm away from Videl, walked up as the officials backed away, scared.

"You ready to do this?" asked Gohan.

"You know it," replied Piccolo, before they started walking to the others.

"I think they've arrived by now, as registration as closed."

"They're here alright. You'll see them when we get to the waiting area."

They joined up with Krillin and Trunks, who had to change into their fighting Gi, then Goku, Goten, and 18, who were waiting for them, before they entered the waiting area where over 200 fighters were waiting.

Gohan and Piccolo were scanning the area, before noticing the two fighters that Piccolo said were here.

"YEAH! IT'S YOU!!" shouted the announcer for the tournament, recognizing Goku and Krillin as former competitors back when their power matched that of most fighters present today.

"You guys are back! I was beginning to think you'd retire from tournaments for good after winning that last one," said the announcer, "Besides, you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you two. These last few tournaments have been Capital 'B' Boring since you left." He then noticed the others, "Are they here with you guys as well?"

"You could say that," said Goku apprehensively, as 18 and Vegeta wouldn't be the first to say they were a part of Goku's 'posy'.

"Really, then by all means, this will definitely turn out to be one to remember," replied a happy announcer, "Think you can get through a round without destroying the ring?"

"Can't make any promises," replied Piccolo with a smirk that Goku matched.

"That's the attitude that's been lacking in these tournaments," laughed the announcer, before noticing the halo on top of Goku's head, "You haven't ALWAYS had that ring before, have you?"

"Nope, just since I died in my battle with Cell. The higher ups in the afterlife agreed to give me one day on Earth to come back and compete this time."

"After everything I've seen you do, why would I doubt you now, right?" finished the announcer, chuckling, before walking off, "I wish you guys luck, and I'll see you ringside!"

Soon, the mood in the area was shifted when Hercule stepped in.

"HERCULE IN THE HOUSE!!" shouted Hercule, much to the embarrassment of his daughter, "Better line up, because I'm giving the first 50 autographs for FREE!!"

Everyone rushed over to him. Goku and the group followed suite, until Gohan noticed a frog on the ground, and ducked Sharpner's lunge at him to pick the frog up.

"Captain Ginyu? What are you doing here?" asked Gohan, before 'noticing' Sharpner, "Sharpner, you really need to lay off. I wouldn't want to hurt you just because you're invading my privacy." He started walking past, "And give up on Videl, she's mine!"

Gohan lowered his glasses and glared at Sharpner, causing him to lose control of his bladder out of fear. Sharpner quickly recovered and skedaddled out of there, scared out of his mind.

"Ginyu, you don't need to be here," said Gohan to the frog, "I believe you need to be by the ocean."

So, Gohan threw Captain Frog Ginyu out to sea, before walking over to join the crowd.

(AN5)

Soon, a punching bag arrived, and Hercule was asked to punch first, to give a leading score to go by.

Once the cameras went up, Gohan felt a slight surge in Ki wave, destroying the cameras.

"What was that?" asked Videl, who had also felt the wave. She had caught up with Gohan after he made his way through the crowd, "It felt like the camera were destroying by a sonic boom or something."

"That would be Piccolo's doing," replied Gohan, chuckling a bit, "He's not what you'd say: camera friendly."

(AN6)

"He's not the only one," agreed Videl, I HATE it when I'm forced into pictures with him. It just gets embarrassing after awhile."

'Piccolo must not like cameras,' thought Hercule, looking shocked at the destroyed cameras, 'better get focused, the Z-Fighters are looking.'

Hercule got into position in front of the punching bag, and closed his eyes in a meditative focus. He concentrated his power into his right arm, before opening his eyes and punched the machine with all his might.

'197' was the number that rang up.

"Wow! An amazing 197 from Mr. Satan!!" said one of the judges.

'Interesting,' thought Gohan2 to Gohan and Piccolo, 'It was 137 last time, wasn't it?'

'Indeed it was,' replied Piccolo, 'It seems that there might be more contenders than we thought, Gohan.'

'Well, let's just see what the others make, since the bar's been raised,' finished Gohan, closing the link.

"I hope someone can break 160, otherwise I won't have a decent fight, and that's NO way to defend one's title," challenged Hercule, before walking out.

Soon, everyone was lining up and punching the punching machine to qualify for the tournament. Numbers varied, ranging from as low as 43 and as high as 147. Then, 18 stepped up.

"Don't forget, take it easy, and don't break the machine!" warned her husband.

"I'll try," replied Eighteen, standing in front of the machine.

She pulled up her left hand and punched the bag 'lightly'.

'207' registered on the machine, getting wide eyes from the other competitors.

Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo all followed suite, getting just over 2 hundred each. Then Vegeta walked up.

"I don't like being mocked," said Vegeta quietly, so that only the Z-Fighters heard with their enhanced hearing, before punching the bag.

'220' registered on the machine, something that seemed farfetched, but was still in range that didn't question the pressure reading on the punching bag. Vegeta walked away after that, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, and Goku joining him.

"Just who ARE those guys?" asked Videl.

"My friends," said Gohan, "You remember meeting Vegeta the day we visited Baba, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd hold back like that. I'd thought he'd destroy it for sure."

"Vegeta's unpredictable at times," chuckled Gohan nervously.

Soon, Goku walked up, the others just a couple yards behind.

"Hello there," said Goku, greeting Videl, "You must be Videl. Gohan's told me a lot about you."

"He has, huh?" said Videl, with a look to Gohan.

"Nothing like that," replied Goku, "Just that you're Hercule's daughter, and a classmate. Well, we're off to see Goten and Trunks in the Junior Division; we'll see you in the stands."

After that, Goku and the others left for the stands, to join with their friends to see the Junior Division of the Tournament.

"So, That was your dad?" asked Videl.

"Yep," said Gohan, "And he hasn't changed a bit, well if you don't count the halo."

"Right," chuckled Videl, "He seems nice."

"That's been his way of life since he was a kid. Great-Grandpa Gohan could vouch for that."

It took what seemed like an hour before Gohan and Videl were up. Gohan scored a modest 199.

Videl stepped up to the machine, followed her dad's steps, and launched a punch that registered 219.

"Wow, not bad," said Gohan, as the two of them made their way to the stands to join the others.

* * *

While Gohan and Videl were waiting for their turn, Goku and the others reached the top of the stands, away from the milling crowd. They saw Chi Chi, Bulma, and the others sitting in the middle rows on their way up, and continued to the top. They watched the mockery that was 'The Cell Games', and the agreed consensus was that nobody really liked it.

(AN7)

It didn't take long for the Junior Division to start up, with Trunks taking out his first opponent with a leg sweep, followed by a skyward kick, which sent his opponent into blissful unconsciousness before he fell back onto the ring.

After a few more fights, Goten was up. He bowed with respect to his opponent, just like his father. The first punch his opponent finally threw was stopped with one finger.

"Is that all you got?" asked Goten, wanting SOMETHING more challenging.

His opponent let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were in slow motion to Goten, due to his training. He soon got bored and sent one punch to his opponent's face, who fell down a few seconds later. Goten bowed once more before leaving to rejoin Trunks.

(AN8)

* * *

During both fights, Chi Chi and Bulma had to endure the kids' mother rant on and on about their 'superior' strength. After Trunks and Goten knocked both of her kids out, Bulma exercised full teasing rights when the mother snapped. She lunged at Bulma, only for her to duck and Chi Chi punching _her_ out.

"Don't look so surprised," said Chi Chi, sitting back down, "Who do you think taught Goten?"

* * *

By the time Gohan and Videl made it to the others, Goten and Trunks had worked their way to the Semi-Finals.

"That's a ring out!" shouted the announcer.

Make that 'Finals' for Trunks and Semi-Finals for Goten. Goten's Semi-Final match was up and over in a matter of seconds as well.

"It looks like we've reached the finals of the Junior Division and it looks to be a spectacle!" informed the announcer guy.

(AN9)

"Wow," said Gohan, as he and Videl joined the others, "It looks like we've just made it."

"What took you guys so long?" teased Vegeta, smirking.

"Our numbers happened to be in the 150's, thank you very much!" replied Gohan, a bit viciously.

'Where did that come from, huh Gohan?' teased Gohan2 from the mindscape.

Oozaru showed a different method.

'**That's the way, boy. Show that Prince that she's **_**your**_** mate and no one else's!**' cheered on Oozaru.

'Not right now, guys,' replied Gohan, 'I don't need the guys thinking I'm going crazy because of some mental voices.

'But Piccolo already knows about me,' pouted Gohan2.

'That's not what I mean,' finished Gohan, closing of the connection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks got into position and was awaiting the signal to start.

"You know, Goten, this isn't like our sparing matches at home," informed Trunks.

"I know," replied Goten, "This is the real deal. I'm not planning on losing to you!"

"There you have it folks, good ol' trash talking before the action. Now: Let's begin!!" shouted the announcer, getting off the stage as to not be in their way, a gong sounding in response.

The match had started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercule was informed of the finals and decided to head down to see the match. He wasn't surprised or disappointed when he saw who was facing whom.

'Why am I not surprised? No wonder these guys are in the finals. They're the sons of the greatest Full-Blooded Saiyan fighters in the Universe,' thought Hercule as the gong sounded.

Neither of them moved for an entire minute, their battle being a mental one at first. That soon changed as they both headed towards each other and crossed arms, blocking each other's elbow blow. They soon started exchanging punches and kicks, some on the ground, going faster than the regular eye can see, and sometimes in the air, shocking the 'normal' crowd at hand. A few seconds later, they added After Images to the fights, making it look like some of their blows are going right through each other. Goten soon just disappeared.

'Where'd he go?' thought Trunks as he scanned the area, looking for his friend.

"I'm right here!" shouted Goten, appearing above Trunks and kicking him in the back of the head with a bicycle kick.

Trunks recovered, only to see Goten charging at him again. Trunks dodged with After Image, only for Goten to disappear again. Goten reappeared in front of Trunks, and headbutted him into the stage below them. Trunks got up, holding his stomach from the pain that Goten caused.

* * *

"No way," said Goku, "Goten already knows about Super Speed?"

"Who do you think taught him all these years? Yamcha?" asked Gohan skeptically.

"Yeah, but seriously," added Krillin, "The 'Son Headbutt' as well? Isn't that a bit overkill for some situations?"

"It's hereditary no matter how you look at it," responded Piccolo, remembering how Raditz reacted when Gohan headbutted him.

* * *

"Geez, Goten, just because your head's made of steel, don't think my stomach is as well," said Trunks, rubbing his tummy to make the pain go away.

"That's why you should dodge those," chuckled Goten.

"Which is why I'm not going hold back," said Trunks, moving his hands in a motion that shocked Gohan.

'No way,' thought Gohan, 'When did Trunks learnt THAT move, and HOW for that matter?'

"BURNING ATTACK!!" shouted Trunks, unleashing his signature attack.

Goten leapt over with seconds to spare. The attack continued towards the audience, before Trunks directed it up and away from the people.

"Not bad," said Goten, "Gohan said that only Mirai knows that attack. How'd you learn it?"

"It just came to me one day," replied Trunks.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta?" asked Gohan, "When did Trunks learn Mirai's signature attack?"

"I should be asking you that. You're the one who should know these things," replied Vegeta.

"Well, did Trunks ever have physical contact with Mirai?"

"Yeah," said Krillin, remembering back to the day Cell made his broadcast, "He was pulling on Mirai's hair. Gave a good yank here and there from what I saw."

"That might just be it," said Gohan, "That's probably why Trunks is advancing at such a fast pace."

"Really," said Piccolo, "Then what about Goten? It couldn't have been the fact that Goku was a Super Saiyan during that time, could it?"

Gohan and Goku blushed.

"That… was probably it," said Gohan, embarrassed that his dad had to do such a thing, and at home none the less. That's not to say he wasn't thankful for Goten being born.

Goku blushed, remembering his last time with Chi Chi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fight.

"Really," replied Goten, to Trunks's earlier statement, "Then this must have just come to me as well. Oh wait, it didn't. Gohan taught me this move."

Gohan got into position.

"Ka Me Ha Me…" started Goten.

"Did you learn how to control it?" wondered Trunks, but Goten didn't hear, or didn't answer if he did, "GOTEN!?"

"**HA!!**" shouted Goten, releasing the Kamehameha Wave.

Trunks leaned to one side, the wave passing harmlessly on the other. Unfortunately, the announcer had to jump out of the way, before the wave took out a part of the roof of the standby area for the adult fighters, and then flying up and dissipating.

"Guess that's a no," said Trunks, chuckling a bit.

Goten just chuckled, with Trunks joining him.

"Look at you," said Trunks, trying, yet failing, to keep his laughs under control, "You're loving this."

* * *

"Guess the Kamehameha runs in the family, huh Gohan?" spoke Videl, in a slightly startled chuckle.

"Guess so," replied Gohan, giving the same chuckle.

* * *

"Looks like Goten needs a bit more practice, not that we were much better when we were fighting all those years ago," said Yamcha.

"That's right," laughed Bulma, remembering when Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were competing in the tournament over two decades ago.

* * *

(AN10)

"Incredible folks, Goten knows the legendary 'Kamehameha' Technique developed by Master Roshi over 85 years ago! That's not to say that Trunks doesn't have a few tricks up his sleeve as well. This is one incredible match up folks."

Goten and Trunks got back into their fighting stances. They charged at each other again, this time catching each other's punches, until Trunks tripped Goten into the air. Trunks sped behind him and put Goten in a Full Nelson. Goten was struggling between Trunks's Full Nelson and preventing himself from going Super Saiyan.

'Sorry Gohan,' thought Goten, 'I just gotta do it.'

Goten focused his power, fighting the Full Nelson for a few seconds before lowering his head and lunged it back, directly at Trunks face.

'Crap, if that hits me, I can say goodbye to smelling for a while,' thought Trunks, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Goten used Trunks's momentarily distraction to super speed away from him and Headbutt him from the back, sending him back to the floor again.

* * *

"That's funny," said Gohan, "I thought for sure Goten would go Super Saiyan, despite my warning. That's actually real clever."

"He DID promise, as did Trunks and myself," replied Vegeta, "I would think he would keep it if I were you."

"Wait," interrupted Goku, "Are you saying Goten and Trunks can already turn Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, as if it was no big deal, "It's the same reasoning behind Trunks knowing Mirai's attack and Goten having such good control over the Kamehameha, for his age anyway."

This caused Goku's face to pale, as he didn't realize the full scale of what would happen when he and Chi Chi did 'it'.

* * *

"Wow," said Trunks, getting up from another painful 'Son Headbutt', "I thought for sure you'd change into a Super Saiyan that time."

"Hehehe," smirked Goten, landing himself, "That's what Goten brings to the Championship match: Unpredictability. Try this!"

Goten started moving at Super Speeds again, leaving behind After Images by the dozen, making it look like there were 30 Gotens circling Trunks.

"Like this will stop me," boasted Trunks, as he felt out Goten's Ki and moved to that spot with a punch.

Goten stopped his Super Speed, effectively dodging Trunks's punch, and countered with a punch of his own, sending Trunks flying towards the stands.

"TRUNKS! FRONT AND CENTER!!" shouted Vegeta, getting his son's attention.

Trunks stopped himself before he touched the stands and returned to the ring. He then sped after Goten with a solid blow to Goten, sending him flying towards the stands as well.

"GOTEN! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!!" shouted Gohan.

Goten remembered alright.

(Flashback)

"_I know I shouldn't be teaching you this, but it may become your trump card in the battle with Trunks," said Gohan._

"_Really? You're gonna teach me?" asked Goten, his eyes shining with hope._

"_Yep. You've earned it with the hard work you've put in over the last two weeks."_

(Flashback End)

Goten brought up his right index and middle fingers to his forehead and felt out Trunks's Ki. He then used Instant Transmission for the first time in real combat and teleported behind Trunks, surprising him.

"You know Instant Trans…" was all Trunks got to say, before Goten started pummeling him.

Trunks recovered enough to block Goten's punches, before returning with his own. The collision of these punches could be felt by the Z-Fighters in minor shockwaves.

They were near a corner of the ring when both of their punches made contact with each other's faces. Unfortunately for both of them, they were standing close to the edges, and were unable to catch themselves as they fell out of the ring, both exhausted from the fight.

It was over; the Junior World Martial Arts Championship has ended in a tie. How will this affect things?

(AN11)

(Chapter End)

I just know Trunks AND Goten fans are gonna hate me for having them Tie, instead of one of them winning, but it just kinda made since, you know?

Gohan: I thought it good, except for the Full Nelson.

Vegeta: What are you talking about? The Full Nelson was the greatest part about it. Trunks SHOULD'VE won anyways.

Hercule: It doesn't matter who wins, because they're BOTH Champions!!

RDF1: Right you are, Hercule. Now, get out of here while I wrap things up.

AN1: Just something I thought up on the spot for this timeline, since I wanted Vegeta to continue getting stronger, yet at the same time not hurt Trunks.

AN2: Hehe, Abridged Popo getting pawned by yours truly. Good times, good time.

AN3: I'd thought this would be a nice little twist. You'll have to wait until next chapter to see it in action though.

AN4: The EPIC return of Oozaru. Just trust me, Gohan has yet to give up his tail, and Oozaru transformation. In fact, though this won't be mentioned in the story, Gohan most likely DID transform into Oozaru state once or twice, to provide a bit of variance training, not that Goten would ever learn about this.

AN5: Ginyu's back for about a minute or two, but only to help Gohan avoid Sharpner's tackle. Hoped you liked that bit of Saiyanness emerge from Gohan, considering Videl's his mate and all. (LOL)

AN6: Well, he DID blow up the cameras because they were getting too much information from the Z-Fighters from just BEING there.

AN7: Well, you may have to go back and re-read chapter 7 of Gohan's Redemption, but the ending kinda makes since with Hercule's description from the end of the Cell Games.

AN8: Yep, Goten's honorable to a fault, because of Goku's genes. Not that that's a bad thing of course. It's just that everyone (I.E. Z-Fighters and friends) now know that the only 'interesting' match will be Goten vs. Trunks.

AN9: Can anyone tell me if this guy's got a name, because writing 'the announcer guy' over and over again can get really boring, annoying, and downright irritating.

AN10: I know you guys hate me for all the scene changes that'll appear in the final version of this on Fanfiction. It's just some, if not most, of those scenes are either funny or needed in some special way. At least that's how it feels for me.

AN11: Like I said at the beginning of the end of the chapter, I know for a fact that some people won't like me leaving it in a tie. You'll just have to see next chapter what happens.

Well, until next time…

Goten and Trunks storm in.

Trunks: HOLD EVERYTHING!!

Goten: WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT THERE!

Trunks: I SHOULD'VE WON!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH TOUGHER GOTEN HAD GOTTEN, IT ONLY MAKES SINCE THAT I WOULD WIN!!

RDF1: Be right back, I need to appease two Half-Blooded Saiyan kids from killing me so I can work on the next chapter.

RDF1 runs away from Goten and Trunks, with the boys running after him.

Piccolo: I guess that leaves just us, Hercule.

Hercule: That's right, it's up to us to take this chapter out of here!

Both Hercule and Piccolo holds sign up.

Sign:

Later,

RDF1


	3. The Tournament and Majin Buu's return!

Well, this sucks.

Dx: What does?

RDF1: I'm trying to find the next episodes on Youtube, but the dang owners keep taking them off.

Dx: You COULD always buy them, or at least rent them.

RDF1: Rent maybe, but buy!? Definitely NOT!

Gohan: Well, Just go with what you have.

RDF1: That's just the thing; I don't really have anything to go on, at least not right now, so hold on. EPIC TIME SKIP MANEUVER!!

(Time Skip)

(3 ½ days later)

(Beep) it all to (beep)! I'm down $60, but once I've made it to the Majin fights, then I'll be ok for the rest of the fic.

Dx: That's what you get when you don't pay attention to labeling.

RDF1: Well, it was either that, or having to buy another $30 season while HAVING all the rest of the episodes. NOT a fair trade in my opinion. Especially considering I'm only a few episodes off from the seasons I bought, give or take. Not to mention I needed that $60 for something else that is ten times more important.

And another thing I'm pissed about: Some lame-o decided to put my idea on Youtube! The date's even there: May 13, 2009. I posted the second chapter of my first Gohan fic sometime in late October or early November of 2008! They ripped me off and are getting good comments about it! I'll sue them if they don't contact me and apologize about taking my idea!!

(Kidding, I know some other Gohan fans daydreamed about Gohan killing Nappa, but I'm the first one who posted it in the manner it's in, similar but different to the original.)(It just pisses me off seeing that video and knowing I was the one that posted the idea before they did.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the DBZ franchise, I wish, then I could rightfully sue those bastards, as I would have Gohan killing Nappa. A guy can still dream.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Goten brought up his right index and middle fingers to his forehead and felt out Trunks's Ki. He then used Instant Transmission for the first time in real combat and teleported behind Trunks, surprising him._

"_You know Instant Trans…" was all Trunks got to say, before Goten started pummeling him._

_Trunks recovered enough to block Goten's punches, before returning with his own. The collision of these punches could be felt by the Z-Fighters in minor shockwaves._

_They were near a corner of the ring when both of their punches made contact with each other's faces. Unfortunately for both of them, they were standing close to the edges, and were unable to catch themselves as they fell out of the ring, both exhausted from the fight._

_It was over; the Junior World Martial Arts Championship has ended in a tie. How will this affect things?_

(Recap End)

"AMAZING!! This has never happen before! For the first time ever, we have a tie for our Junior Division Tournament!" announced the announcer dude, walking over to Trunks and Goten. Speaking to them alone, he said, "Well, it's up to you. How do you want to decide who fights Hercule?"

"What do you think Trunks?" asked Goten, "Rock Paper Scissors?"

"I was thinking a coin flip," replied Trunks.

"Alright," said Goten, glad that his friend didn't say anything like arm wrestling or something, they'd be there all day.

"Alright," said announcer dude, pulling out a Zeni piece. "I have a coin here, who calls?"

"You can do it, Goten," said Trunks.

"Okay."

"Okay folks!" said the announcer dude to the stands, "Trunks and Goten here have agreed to a coin toss to see who faces off against Mr. Satan! Here's the toss!"

The coin flew up into the air a few seconds before falling back down.

"Tails!" shouted Goten while it was going up.

When the coin landed, everyone waited with baited breath as Goten, Trunks, and announcer dude looked at the coin in the grass.

"It's heads!" informed the announcer dude.

"Go for it, Trunks," said Goten, leaning against the side of the arena, "I'll watch from right here."

"This won't take long," said Trunks, hopping back up on the arena floor and took his position as Hercule made his way out.

'Oh well, time to put on a good show,' thought Hercule, giving peace signs to the crowd as he walked up the steps and over to his opponent.

"Hey, Trunks," said Hercule in whisper, "I'm gonna go easy on you, or what the fans will see is that I'm going easy on you. Knock me out as quick as you can, I'll do the rest."

"Okay," replied Trunks, confused as all get out, but hey, it's a victory and he won't argue it.

Hercule walked a few yards away from Trunks and took up a fighting position.

"Alright competitors, get ready!" said announcer dude as the gong rang, "BEGIN!"

Hercule moved to Trunks at a fast speed, to the normal human eye, he then began punching at Trunks, who blocked it _slowly_ with both hands while moving towards one end of the arena. Trunks then ducked under one of Hercule's punches and moved around him and started throwing punches at him, _slowly_. Hercule was on the defensive now until he got to the edge of the arena. He went for a leg sweep, only for Trunks to jump over it and give a _light tap_ to Hercule's exposed face and sent him to the ground.

"OH MY! WHAT AN UPSET!" said the announcer dude; the sarcasm only noted by the Z-Fighters, "Trunks has beaten the World Champion!"

"Not bad, Trunks," said Hercule, standing up, "A few more years of training and I'll have to just hand you the belt, instead of facing you for it."

This got a laugh out of most of the crowd. Hercule walked back to his room to await the announcement of the match-ups for the tournament.

Goten and Trunks headed off to find someone they could 'substitute' for in the tournament.

Gohan noticed them from the stands and sighed.

'Gohan2, I'll be right back. I've got some kids to baby-sit,' said Gohan, as he left Gohan2 for a minute.

'Alright, I'll hold the fort here,' replied Gohan2, knowing that Gohan was already gone.

* * *

The Z-Fighters decided to get some lunch before the selection, and lunch to the Saiyans, and Half-Saiyan = week of meals for the Non-Saiyans. Videl and Gohan2 joined them halfway into their meal and after another half-hour, the Saiyans were finally full. They were walking back to where the punching machine was not 2 hours ago when they saw Shin waiting for them. Gohan2 immediately shared a knowing look with Piccolo as Goku approached Shin. After a warm greeting and a firm handshake, most of the Z-Fighters continued on their way. Gohan2 and Piccolo held back a bit longer, looking directly at Shin.

"So, what would bring a Kai, let alone the Supreme Kai, all the way to Earth," asked Gohan2, smirking with sarcasm.

"That, you should already know, Time Traveler duplicate," replied the Supreme Kai, leaving a stunned Piccolo and a freaked out Gohan2.

"How did he know?" asked Gohan2, eyes wide.

"I guess it's because, as the Supreme Kai, he has to keep track of everything in the Universe. I'm guessing you were something that captured his interest," replied Piccolo.

Gohan2 sighed and he and Piccolo finished making their way to the others.

* * *

While the others gathered to draw lots, Gohan noticed Trunks and Goten spying on one of the competitors. He masked his energy as he moved behind them, grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and used Instant Transmission to take them behind the stands.

"Mind telling me why you almost replaced one of the finalist?" asked Gohan, though he knew the reason, "You two know better. Do you want to be disqualified of your championship?"

"No," said Goten and Trunks, knowing when they were beat.

"Good," said Gohan, walking around and climbing the stairs to where Bulma's group was, "So you two don't get into trouble, I'm leaving you with mom and Bulma."

"Hey Gohan!" said Yamcha, as he got close, "What brings you here? I thought you were drawing lots."

"Gohan2 is taking care of that," replied Gohan, handing off Trunks and Goten to Bulma and Chi Chi respectfully, "I'm just doing my job as an older brother and keeping my young charges from getting in trouble with the officials."

"Thanks Gohan," said Chi Chi, "We'll make sure Goten and Trunks don't sneak off, won't we Bulma?"

Chi Chi gave a knowing glance to Bulma, who returned it.

"Oh yes. We wouldn't won't our little boys to get hurt now," replied Bulma.

"Thanks, bye," said Gohan, racing down the stairs again.

When Gohan got around back, he quickly checked to see that no one was around, then quickly used Instant Transmission to return with Gohan2, who was drawing his own lot.

(AN1)

* * *

After all was said and done, the match-ups were as follows:

Krillin vs. Pintar

Shin vs. Piccolo

Videl vs. Spopovitch

Kibito vs. Gohan

Number 18 vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Vegeta

Mighty Mask vs. Killa

Jewel vs. Yamu

The Tournament had begun.

* * *

Gohan was relaxing on the wall next to the entrance to the arena, waiting for Videl's match to be called. If he didn't know Piccolo so well, he would say that he would forfeit again to the Supreme Kai, but he did know Piccolo and knew that Piccolo wouldn't just give up this time.

The first fighters were called and Krillin was doing all he could to hold back from beating the guy to a pulp before the match even started. Gohan heard every insult Pintar threw at Krillin and thought only one thing.

'I don't feel sorry for him,' thought Gohan as he heard Krillin beat the tar out of Pintar and sent him flying off the arena to the floor, earning his victory in seconds flat.

'That's the kind of action I've been missing in this tournament,' thought announcer dude as he called out Piccolo and Shin for the next fight.

* * *

Piccolo and Shin faced off, a smirk on Piccolo's putting Shin's on edge.

"It would matter if you were the Supreme Kai if this was our first meeting, but for me it isn't," said Piccolo, "I'm gonna make this painless as possible. I still respect you, but a match is a match."

Piccolo needed only milliseconds to catch Shin off guard, a punch sending him flying. Shin recovered quickly and started a volley of punches at Piccolo, who blocked or dodged every one of them, before Super Speeding behind Shin and with a swift kick, sent him to the ground, out of the arena.

(AN2)

'Nice Piccolo,' thought Gohan, smirking as Piccolo returned to the waiting area, 'You sure showed how much respect we give him.'

'Well, that was then, this is now,' replied Piccolo, moving next to Gohan, opting to stand instead of sit, 'You better move to watch your girlfriend face off against Spopovitch.'

'She's not my girlfriend!' replied Gohan, standing up, a small blush on his face, 'Yet.'

Gohan stood beside his father as they, along with a thousand other people in stands, watched as Videl battled Spopovitch.

* * *

Videl started off easily enough, being able to inflict scuffs here and there, but not enough for him to actually feel it.

'Damn,' thought Videl, 'What is this guy made of, reinforced titanium?"

(AN3)

Videl was soon forced on the defensive as she was forced to dodge as if her life depended on it, which it kinda did with the hits that were connecting with the arena and her stomach and back were any indication. Videl was eventually forced to fly to avoid ring out and she landed on the other side of the arena.

'Alright Videl,' thought Videl to herself, 'Now's the time to show what you've learned over the past few weeks.'

Videl took a deep breath as she calmed her body, remembering her training with Yamcha. She reached under her shirt, unbeknownst to Gohan that she had her Mini GG set to 5 during the match, turned it down to one. She then got into a stance only a few people recognized, those being Yamcha, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Oolong Puar, Master Roshi, and even Bulma and Chi Chi.

* * *

"Hey Yamcha," said Bulma, "Isn't that you're Wolf Fang Fist technique?"

"Yep," replied Yamcha, smirking at wanting to see if Videl improved any over the last week, "Gohan called me up a couple weeks ago and asked if I could teach it to her."

"So THAT'S what you were visiting for," said Chi Chi, "Gohan didn't say anything to me."

"I'm sure he had a good reason, Mom," said Goten, who, along with Trunks, were being watched by their eagle-eyed mothers.

* * *

Back in the arena, Videl carefully looked over Spopovitch as he turned around to charge at her again. She quickly scanned where he left himself open and, with speed only achieved by Yamcha for such a technique, she rushed towards Spopovitch, who stopped as his opponent gave off the appearance of a wolf. With a series of punches and kicks, Videl furiously pounded Spopovitch left, right, and center towards the edge of the arena, until Spopovitch got his bearings back and, with a precise punch, knocked Videl towards the other end of the arena. Videl used her hands as a springboard as she stopped herself from falling off.

* * *

"She must forfeit the match," pleaded Shin of Gohan.

"She'll be fine," said Gohan, his voice leaving no room for argument, "I made sure of that."

* * *

Videl caught her breath and thought of the only technique she could think of that could buy her enough time to win. She brought her hands up in front of her face, surprising all the Z-Fighters.

"SOLAR FLARE!!" she shouted, blinding Spopovitch, and unfortunately part of the crowd behind him.

She quickly charged forward and with a full body tackle, shoulder first, she was able to push Spopovitch out of the arena and to the floor.

"THAT'S RINGOUT!!" declared announcer dude, after regaining his sight of course.

Spopovitch looked ready to kill Videl for such indignity when Gohan Super Speeded in front of her.

"I suggest you walk away," said Gohan, in a dangerous voice, "while you're still breathing."

Yamu showed up and literally dragged Spopovitch away from the two.

"Gohan, thanks," said Videl, before collapsing from her injuries, having taken one too many punches from Spopovitch.

"VIDEL!" shouted a worried Gohan, picking her up and rushing her to a stretcher that had just been called, upon seeing Videl collapse.

The medical personnel took Videl to a private room to help her recover, but couldn't do much since the closest hospital was on another island. Hercule showed up minutes later, after hearing about Videl's collapse from her injuries she got in her fight.

"Gohan, what happened?" asked Hercule.

"Spopovitch happened," said Gohan, "She may have won, but unless I can get her immediate help, she'll have to forfeit her spot in the Tournament."

"Alright, do what you can," said Hercule.

Gohan left the room quick to find the other Z-Fighters waiting for him.

"She's stable, but we need to get her a Senzu Bean quickly!"

"I can get some from Korin," suggested Goku.

"Krillin, what about you? You have any leftover?" asked Gohan.

"We're down to our last 3, but there in a pouch next to the first aid kit," informed Krillin.

"Great," said Gohan, "Dad, try to stall the match for 2 minutes while I get them."

"Right," said Goku.

Gohan used Instant Transmission to warp out of there and to Kame Island.

* * *

Turtle was quite surprised when Gohan warped in a few feet from him, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Gohan, I'm over a thousand years old, using Instant Transmission around me isn't recommended for someone my age," reprimanded Turtle.

"Sorry, but you were the only energy signature in the area and I needed to get to the Senzu Beans," said Gohan, as he rushed to said cabinet that held the first aid kit. He found the pouch next to kit and grabbed the whole pouch. "Thanks Turtle, I'll see you later."

Gohan pulled two fingers up to his forehead and warped back to Goku's energy signature.

* * *

Gohan warped back less than a minute later and rushed back towards Videl's room. Upon entering, he saw Videl breathing hard, her injuries still hurting her and Hercule was the only other person in the room.

"Here Videl," said Gohan, reaching her bedside and taking out a Senzu Bean, "Eat this, it's a cure-all medicine."

Videl opened her mouth enough to receive the Senzu Bean and started to chew it when Gohan turned back to the door.

"I'll be waiting for our match, Videl," said Gohan as he left the room.

Gohan made it back to the waiting area just as two minutes were up.

"Thanks," said a grateful Gohan, before turning to Kibito, "You ready big guy?"

Kibito just glared at the 'insult' as he was the Assistant Supreme Kai, and thus deserved some respect; however, Gohan, being himself in this timeline, showed him the respect he earn, which was being taller and more muscular than him, thus 'big guy' fitted.

Gohan and Kibito made their way to the arena.

'Gohan2, I'll show him a beginner lesson in Super Saiyan heritage, alright?'

'Fine,' said Gohan2, reverting back to Gohan's body and black hair, surprising those within a 40-yard radius.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Kibito, "I need to see your full power as a Super Saiyan."

"Wow, you must really be out of the loop, but I'll humor you," replied Gohan, smirking and taking off his glasses, "Only time for requests: Just a Super Saiyan, or should I Ascend?"

"Ascend?" questioned Kibito.

Gohan nodded shortly, before calling out his power from deep within. Feeling the power he rarely called upon since 6+ years ago, his power level rising higher and higher. His hair turned golden blond while his eyes went deadly blue. The arena literally shook at the shockwaves emitted from Gohan's body. With one final cry, Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 for the first time in many months.

(AN4)

Gohan smirked, as he felt Spopovitch and Yamu making their move.

"Hey Kibito," said Gohan, pulling two fingers up to his forehead, "I'm not some puppet that you can just use without permission."

Gohan used Instant Transmission, not only dodging Spopovitch and Yamu, but also stunning Shin into shock. Gohan reappeared behind the two and knocked them to the floor. He grabbed their energy drainer out of the air and destroyed it with a punch.

"Leave, otherwise you're next," said Gohan in a voice that had the two running as if Dabura was on their tails.

(AN5)

Shin took the opportunity of finding where Babidi was and flew off after them, with Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo behind him.

Gohan, after powering down, raced to Videl, who had joined Goku at the start of the match.

"Videl, I need you to stay here," said Gohan.

"But why, I can help," protested Videl.

"If this is anything like 7 years ago, then it's best if you stay here," pressed Gohan.

Hercule walked up beside Videl, "Let him go, Videl. He can handle this."

"Alright," said a saddened Videl, before looking at Gohan seriously, "You better come back!"

"I promise," said Gohan, before powering up and flying off with Kibito after Goku and the others.

* * *

Gohan grabbed onto Kibito's shoulder and used Instant Transmission to catch them up in seconds with the others. They followed Spopovitch and Yamu for about 25 minutes when they landed in a clearing. The Z-Fighters stopped by a mountain as to hide themselves.

Spopovitch and Yamu tried to explain what happened to Babidi but he didn't accept their explanation and killed Spopovitch on the spot. Yamu tried fleeing, but Puipui killed only seconds after Yamu took off. Babidi and Puipui returned to the ship afterwards.

"What's Dabura doing?" asked Supreme Kai.

Gohan looked to Piccolo, who nodded before they noticed Dabura moving at lightning speed. Nobody moved as Dabura had Kibito right where he wanted him. A short blast later and Kibito was dead, his body obliterated.

'And just as I was getting to respect the big guy,' thought Gohan ruefully as Goku and Vegeta moved to battle him.

Dabura deflected the Saiyans attacks and managed to turn Krillin and Piccolo to stone. He then retreated to the ship, leaving the next move to them

'Gohan, make sure you kill him this time,' Piccolo told Gohan, before the connection was broken.

"I think that was our invitation, Dad," said Gohan, moving to head into the spaceship.

"Not the type of invitation I wanted to receive, but how can I refuse now," replied Goku, before following Vegeta, who had already left, to the ship.

They landed in the first stage with Supreme Kai landing minutes later.

"Do you have ANY idea of what you are doing?" demanded Supreme Kai.

"Duh," said Gohan, "Saving the Earth. And don't give us the sob story; I've already heard it once. Majin Buu is powerful; we know that. We don't run like cowards though. You should've learned that upon discovering the timeline being changed. It does us no good to listen to your constant whining."

Soon Puipui entered the room, informing the group of the stages of the ship and the rules upon getting past each stage.

"So, who will be the first to lose their energy?" taunted Puipui.

"So guys," 'agreed' Goku, "Who's the first to fight?"

"Why don't we decide with Rock Paper Scissors?" suggested Gohan.

Vegeta and Goku agreed and after about five minutes of ties, Vegeta ended up winning, Scissors cutting paper.

"Are you really going to fight him by yourself?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Of course," said Gohan, "It would be rude if we interfered. True Warriors battle one-on-one."

Supreme Kai stayed quiet, as he didn't have an argument against that statement.

(AN6)

"You think you're so tough because of the high energy you're giving off," insulted Puipui, "But you're all JUST FOOLS!!"

"The only fool in these parts is Babidi," countered Vegeta, with a small smirk, "If he checked this planet 10 years ago, or even 5, then he would have a better understanding of our power, but he didn't. That will be his last mistake, for the strongest warrior alive is in this room."

'That warrior being Goku, or rather you Gohan,' smirked Gohan2 from Gohan's mind.

'Let Vegeta have his moment, he won't admit it,' replied Gohan, 'But he respects Goku far too much to ever considering him anything less than the perfect rival.'

"You truly are a fool," boasted Puipui, "With every bruise I inflict upon you will send your energy straight to Majin Buu."

"Too bad," replied a calm Vegeta, "You won't live long enough to even scratch my face."

"Give him 5 minutes, Vegeta," suggested Gohan, "If he doesn't hit you by then, kill him immediately."

"That's music to my ears, Gohan," replied Vegeta, sending shivers down Puipui's spine, not that he showed it.

Vegeta didn't even bother attacking while Puipui unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, all of which were dodged or caught. Four minutes into the fight, Babidi sent them to Planet Zun, Puipui's home planet. Somehow, they were able to breathe, but didn't question it.

"How do you like my home planet?" asked Puipui, thinking he could win now, "This planet has gravity is 10x that of earth. You cannot win!"

"Only 10," smirked Vegeta, putting confusion on Puipui's face, "Maybe 1 thousand would be difficult, but 10? I don't even feel it."

(AN7)

"Time's up, Vegeta, finish him," said Gohan, bored now.

Vegeta was all too glad to do it, and Puipui was the next to be sent to other world.

The room returned to normal and the floor opened up, revealing the path to stage 2. They jumped down the shaft and landed in a similar room to stage 1.

"So, you wanna go next, dad?" asked Gohan.

"Sure son," replied Goku.

They waited ten minutes before the door opened and a green monster walked out.

"Wow, that's a face only a mother could love," commented Vegeta.

"And yours, only a father, Vegeta," smirked Gohan, teasing him.

Vegeta just glared at him, but his eyes held a little humor, so he wasn't ALL mad. He did take after his father after all.

Yakon stepped out, ready to kill Goku and his friends after taking their energy of course. Yakon made the first move, moving faster than Goku anticipated, and got the front of his shirt sliced for it.

"Hey, this is trademarked!" shouted Goku, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"See!" urged Supreme Kai, "Goku won't be able to beat this guy alone!"

"How strong do you think we really are?" asked Gohan, an annoyed look on his face.

"About 20 million at best," guessed Supreme Kai, intimidated under the glares that came from Gohan and Vegeta.

"You really ARE pathetic," dissed Vegeta, "20 billion would be underestimating our strength."

"20 b- billion!?" gasped Supreme Kai, now beginning understanding the true depths of the Saiyans power.

Soon, Babidi's voice came over an intercom system equivalent, saying how proud he was of Yakon. Soon the room changed, taking all the lights with it.

'**Wow,**' said Oozaru sarcastically, '**He thinks he can win just because he dulled one of our senses.**'

'Just watch, Oozaru,' replied Gohan, 'Goku will defeat him. Just enjoy the show.'

"Can either of you tell what is going on?" asked Supreme Kai, who hadn't learned to feel out Ki in battle yet.

(AN8)

"Kakarot's winning," responded Vegeta evenly, before adding sarcastically, "like that's a shocker."

"How can you see me?" asked Yakon.

"I can't," replied Goku, "but I don't have to see you, I can just feel out your energy. That, and I can smell you too."

"He needs a bath, doesn't he?" quipped Gohan, to which Vegeta agreed.

"However," continued Goku, "I think I have a spare flashlight."

Goku focused his energy, and raised it to 3 million, turning Super Saiyan in the process.

(AN9)

"Not bad," praised Yakon, "But, just because I can't hide from darkness, doesn't mean I'm useless in the light."

Yakon soon began breathing in, and wasn't stopping. The force was so powerful; it absorbed Goku's Super Saiyan energy right out of him, turning him back to normal.

"Not bad for an appetizer," boasted Yakon, relishing in the pure energy he tasted.

"I guess you're ready for another helping, see if you can eat this much," said Goku, raising his power again. This time he raised it to 50 million.

Yakon absorbed the energy again, but the energy never died down, and Yakon in his greed, absorbed more than his body could ever handle at one time and exploded from the inside.

The floor opened up next to Goku's feet and they made their way to the 3rd stage. Gohan knew that Dabura would take his time to get to the match at full power, so he decided to meditate until Dabura made his entrance.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Gohan appeared in his mindscape with Gohan2 and Oozaru waiting for him.

"Well, you know what we must do, right?" asked Gohan.

"Yep, defeat Dabura so Majin Buu doesn't have to," replied Gohan2.

"**Yet, somehow even with the increased strength you've received, I think Dabura will still chicken out once Babidi notices the darkness inside of Vegeta.**"

"Then I'm just gonna have to show even more darkness to protect him," said Gohan, "And if I'm not mistaken, then here on Earth we have a new moon coming up. You know what that means, right Oozaru?"

"**Yep, time to play again, only this time it's Dabura that's going to feel the pain.**"

(Mindscape Exit)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tournament, Eighteen managed to convince, bribe, Hercule into winning the championship, given that he pay her 20 million zeni. Fortunately for Hercule, he had been saving up just in case something like this happened and would be able to pay her after the tournament. Goten and Trunks managed to get away from their moms and find Videl in the waiting arena after the match. She informed them of where the Z-Fighters went and Goten and Trunks flew off after them, getting excited to finally fight like their fathers, and Gohan, did so long ago. They moved at Super Speed to get there as fast as they could to help out.

* * *

Gohan felt Dabura's presence moments before he entered. He stood up, focused and ready to battle Dabura at full strength.

"So, are you ready to DIE!" taunted Dabura, "I can't wait to kill all three of you!"

"I don't think so," countered Gohan, "This is my fight. IF you manage to kill me, only then can you battle Vegeta or Goku."

"Very well," said Dabura, "Shall we start?"

"Why fight here? I've been interested in seeing your 'Demon World' ever since I saw you. I figured, if it's anything like Earth, then I would still feel at home."

"Since your so interested," came Babidi's voice, "I won't deny you such a request."

The room changed, this time favoring a mountainous location in the Demon World. Gohan looked around and immediately recognized the area, even though it wasn't Earth.

'So THIS is the Demon World's Mount Pao,' commented Gohan2.

'**This will definitely make this even,**' added Oozaru.

"Let's do this, Dabura," invited Gohan, before their battle started.

Gohan charged at Dabura, upon getting close disappeared along with his opponent. Gohan managed to appear behind Dabura and brought his left fist in for the first punch. Dabura was able to catch it with his right hand before bringing up his left leg. Gohan used Super Speed to dodge it and fired a few Ki Blasts at Dabura. Dabura summoned a few rocks to take the hit and started in with a volley of punches and kicks, all of which were either dodged or blocked by the Half-Blooded Saiyan.

Soon, the full moon was coming out, something that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta or Goku.

"Gohan!" shouted Vegeta, "Look up! I think someone wants to come out and play!

Gohan smirked before Super Speeding about thirty yards away from Dabura.

"Give me a second, then we'll continue," said Gohan, looking up at the Full Moon and Transformed into his Oozaru form seconds later.

'What is this!?' wondered Dabura, before having to dodge from the speed the Great Ape was moving at.

"**Hello, Dabura,**" said Oozaru, glad that he could control this form for a change, "**Let's see how you face up against the mighty Oozaru!**"

Dabura, for all his speed, could not escape every swing, which meant pain beyond pain racking his entire body. He soon realized where his power was coming from and started spitting at Oozaru, forcing him to move away from Dabura so he wouldn't turn to stone. Dabura used the distraction to destroy the moon, much like Piccolo did so many years ago on Earth.

'**WHY!?!?**' whined Oozaru, who couldn't catch a break from staying in his own form outside the mindscape for more than a few minutes.

Gohan resumed his human form, clothes reformed on his body, and glared at Dabura, his anger tripling towards the Demon.

'I'll make him suffer for that one, Oozaru,' Gohan told Oozaru, who took some comfort in those words.

Gohan focused his energy and raised it beyond what he normally did when fighting. He was not holding back any longer. He yelled his lungs out as he summoned the hidden depths of his power.

* * *

"What's this?" questioned Babidi, noting the power meter he had gotten out during Goku's match rising over half way, before leveling off a couple bars from full. "(Power level: 80 billion)(AN10)!? Just who IS this kid!?

His crystal suddenly cracked as the power meter shattered with Gohan's increase in energy.

"If Dabura can beat this guy, we'll be nearly ready to release Majin Buu, but that's not looking so good."

* * *

Gohan was pissed beyond belief. He promised Oozaru's chance at battling the demon, but no, the demon had to ruin the fun. He was going to make him pay for this.

Hindsight was REALLY 20/20 as Dabura was starting to sweat at the power Gohan was giving off.

'Maybe I SHOULDN'T'VE destroyed the moon,' thought Dabura, fear slowly seeping in his face, 'I'm not sure if I'm gonna even live now.'

Gohan look of anger never left his face as he Super Speeded behind Dabura and delivered a swift kick to his back. Dabura recovered, only to receive a barrage of punches to his gut, forcing him to cough up blood. Dabura quickly remembered his meditation time and summoned the power he unlocked to even the field. He started moving fast as well, forcing Gohan on the defensive for a few seconds before beginning to counter Dabura's attacks.

* * *

With the trading of blows to each other, the meter measuring Majin Buu's power was slowing rising. It made it's way past halfway before stopping, as Babidi called for Dabura to fall back. He realized a much simpler way of getting the power necessary, without having to sacrifice his most faithful servant.

They returned to the ship and Dabura tactically retreated back through the door.

'Well that was a waste of time,' informed Gohan2, after they powered down.

"That was pathetic," said Vegeta, "You let your anger get in the way of your priorities! You allowed Dabura to actually hurt you without thinking of the consequences! If it was me fighting, Dabura would have died 2 minutes into that fight."

"Well excuse me for wanting to have victory a certain way, only for Dabura to ruin it by destroying the moon," countered Gohan, just as angrily, "If you REALLY wanted in on that fight you should have just jumped in! Time was you didn't give a crap about letting an ally fight one-on-one unless you know they're stronger and can finish it no matter what happens!!"

'Gohan,' warned a quiet Gohan2, but Gohan had HAD enough of Vegeta's attitude for one lifetime and it's return in the second was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"YOU THINK THAT VICTORY SHOULD BE ACHIEVED AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT WHO GETS THE EXPERIENCE OF THE FIGHT!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED OVER THIS LAST DECADE, but I can see it was all an act! You don't really even care about your family, do you?"

"THAT'S A LOW BLOW AND YOU KNOW IT!!" shouted Vegeta, "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT MY FAMILY!!"

"Well, you don't _show_ it, do you?"

Whatever Vegeta had as a retort was cut off, as his head started pounding. Gohan's loathing of the wizard increased as he saw his friend struggle against the control, until he felt a push on his own mind.

'What is this!?' thought Gohan in pain, feeling the pain getting worse as he felt Babidi probe his mind further.

(Mindscape)

Gohan retreated into his mindscape only to find Gohan2 and Oozaru struggling against Babidi from entering the mind. Gohan raced over to help when he heard Babidi's voice.

_**Why fight me? I can give you all the power you want to protect those closest to you. All you need to do is submit me into your mind. I shall give you everything, including revenge!**_

"Sorry!" spoke up Gohan2, before Gohan even had a chance to speak, "Gohan may have darkness in his heart, but he's not about to let it grow more than it should.

"**That's right,**" agreed Oozaru, "**Gohan's heart is as pure as they come, except for Goku's, and he only kills when necessary! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE AND **_**NEVER **_**RETURN!!**"

"Thanks guys," said Gohan, as they successfully repelled Babidi from their minds.

(Mindscape Exit)

Gohan returned to his body to see Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, the last of his resistance wearing thin. Soon his aura died and he fell to his knees.

'Damn it,' swore Gohan, 'Why didn't I warn him about this?'

'Because you thought it would be enough to change him over the years, but to see it go down hill in a matter of seconds…' replied Gohan2, 'I feel sorry for Vegeta.'

Soon they were transported to the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium, where Majin Vegeta immediately challenged Kakarot to fight him. When Goku didn't accept right away, he charged a Ki Blast that Goku was unable to block, thus killing about a thousand people in the stands, and about 5 miles in the same direction. When Goku still hesitated, Vegeta moved to the stands to the right, where their family and friends were. Noticing this, Vegeta took great care in keeping them away from his Ki Blast as he killed hundreds more. Gohan looked to the top of the stands that Vegeta blasted and saw Chi Chi and Bulma among the others.

'Vegeta still has SOME heart left in him,' realized Gohan, 'As Bulma's his mate, even he wouldn't let himself be the one to kill her.'

"Babidi! Take us to an unpopulated area," shouted Goku, "Only then will I fight Vegeta!"

The Supreme Kai wasn't going to have any of that and so he stood in Goku's way.

"If you truly want to fight Vegeta, then you must get around me to do so!"

"Supreme Kai, stand down," said Gohan, in an authoritative voice that got notice of Goku, Vegeta, their friends and family, Videl, and especially the Supreme Kai, "This is something they've been doing ever since I met Vegeta in the other Timeline. I see now that trying to change it was meaningless. The only way for them to settle this is with an all out battle in which nothing, no ONE, gets in their way. So either step aside, or I do it FOR you."

The Supreme Kai had been scared of Gohan enough since he turned into Oozaru that he backed off. They were transported to a remote location before the door opened, allowing Gohan and the Supreme Kai to continue on.

"Dad," said Gohan, tossing Goku the bag of Senzu Beans he had on him, "Both of you take one when your done. We need to be at full strength if we're gonna stand a chance against Majin Buu."

"Right," said Goku, putting the pouch in his belt. He then powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and prepared himself to face off against Vegeta one more time.

(AN11)

* * *

After quickly dealing with the guards at the next level, Gohan and the Supreme Kai made their way to the lowest level. Gohan trembled slightly at seeing the seal within which the monster known as Buu slept. Gohan, remembering his last encounters with Buu, knew he wouldn't last 5 minutes against Buu. He then remembered Cell, and all the pain he brought to this world, and with Majin Buu even worse, he needed to stop holding back, now more than ever.

"I won't let Majin Buu be revived without a fight!" declared Gohan, turning Super Saiyan 2 in an instant, drawing power from Gohan2 and Oozaru as well as his own strength. He focused his power into his hands and shouted a very familiar phrase.

**KA!** **ME! **_**HA! ME! **__**HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Gohan released everything he had in one shot, obliterating the shell in which Majin Buu was encased inside. When the regular smoke cleared, all that was left was the pink smoke.

'No,' thought Gohan, 'why does this HAVE to happen?'

'I guess it's just fate. Oh well, see you when you wake up Gohan,' replied Gohan2, before severing the connection.

'Just great, even my duplicate abandons me.'

The Supreme Kai thought Buu gone, just like Babidi and Dabura, but Gohan quickly set him straight.

"If I had actually killed him, then we would ALL know it," informed Gohan bitterly, "Buu is very much alive. All I did was disintegrate a shell. Look up!"

"Buuuuuuuuuu!" shouted Majin Buu upon forming back into his physical form.

"Yikes," said Gohan, "I had forgotten what Majin Buu looked like all those years ago."

Buu took a few minutes to get used to his physical form once more before Babidi approached him. Buu took a few seconds to respond, but when he did he nearly gave Babidi a heart attack with his childish antics. Soon, Dabura insulted him, which Buu didn't take too kindly. Gohan almost felt sorry for Dabura when he battled Majin Buu, the only reason that he didn't feel sorry was the fact that Piccolo and Krillin were currently stone. However, when Buu turned his sights towards the Supreme Kai and him, there was only one thought running through his head:

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Gohan grabbed the Supreme Kai and flew away at Super Speed, knowing that using Instant Transmission will only invite Buu to kill more people. Yet before they could get more than 10 miles away, Buu had already caught up with them.

'I forgot about how fast he was,' remembered Gohan.

"You drop dead!" was the last thing Gohan heard before connecting with the ground. When he got his bearings back, he saw the Supreme Kai suffer the same fate as he just did. He quickly summoned some of his returning energy to free himself, but by the time he got to the Supreme Kai, his body was in worse shape than his own, his ribs and backbone cracking under the weight that was Buu.

"You a big pest. You LEAVE!" declared Buu, summoning his power for a blast.

Gohan couldn't summon enough power to block the blast, as he was still worn out from obliterating the seal surrounding Buu. He lost consciousness before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks found the stone statues of Krillin and Piccolo; however, it wasn't until Dabura was eaten that they turned back.

When Piccolo woke up, he found himself in pieces like last time, and he couldn't think of a more embarrassing situation.

'I'm gone for a few hours and Trunks didn't have the decency of leaving me in one piece,' thought Piccolo, his body returning back to normal when he fixed himself. He smirked; enjoying the look on Trunks's face as he saw what body parts he left behind.

"Please," begged Trunks, "We got to keep this a secret, OK?"

"Keep what a secret," said Piccolo, scaring the HFIL out of Trunks. As much as he wanted to torture Trunks some more, Buu's energy signature got his immediate attention, "Darn it, Gohan! I leave you alone for less than 4 hours and Buu's looks just as powerful as the last time we fought him."

"Um, Mr. Piccolo," said a frightened Trunks, "How did you return to normal?"

"As long as my head is intact, I can regenerate no matter how badly my body is damaged," informed Piccolo, before returning his focus on finding Gohan, "I can't believe this! I can't even pick up the kid's signature."

"Hey, hold up Piccolo," said Krillin, "We should wait for Goku to show up."

"Not gonna happen," replied Piccolo, "But it looks like Vegeta might be making an entrance."

"Where?" wondered Trunks, looking about for his father, "I don't see him."

Seconds later, Vegeta made his grand re-entrance by blowing up Babidi's ship.

"Right there," said Piccolo.

"You must be Majin Buu," said Vegeta, loud enough for Piccolo to hear, "That means: You are the one that took Gohan down!"

'Damn it Gohan, you're not supposed to die here!' thought Piccolo, before picking up an incredibly faint signature.

'Piccolo,' said Gohan2, 'Gohan's in rough shape, but he's alive. Make sure Goten and Trunks stay alive so they can learn the fusion technique.'

'Working on it,' replied Piccolo, closing the link.

Soon, Vegeta powered up, swearing to take Babidi and Buu with him to HFIL. He then charged, and battled with all of his power, putting his heart into each attack. However, Buu always got right back up, healing his injuries in milliseconds, even after minutes of straight pounding, healed in a second tops. A minute later, Majin Buu released an enormous amount of energy, obliterating what was left of the space ship and destroying anything within a country mile of himself.

When Vegeta got up from the rubble, it was evident that his left arm was rendered useless. Soon Buu had him wrapped up in his own bubble gum-like skin and started pounding him into the ground. Trunks couldn't take it anymore and flew off to save his father. Goten shortly followed.

* * *

Sometime, between getting wrapped up and pummeled, Vegeta lost consciousness. While he was unconscious, he heard Trunks's voice, stating how proud he was of his father, the Prince of ALL Saiyans. When he awoke, his son and Goten were standing over him, glad that he was okay. He stood up, with some difficulty as he only had one working arm, and the three of them turned to see Piccolo own Babidi. Piccolo turned to Vegeta and nodded. Vegeta understood.

"Trunks," said Vegeta, "I need you to take care of your mother for me."

"But, you can do that too, right dad?" argued Trunks. "Why would you say that? Are you going somewhere?"

"I want you two out of here. Get as far away as you can," ordered Vegeta, "I can't fight at my full power if you two are still here, so you must leave if I'm to have a chance at beating that monster."

"You can't do that," complained Goten, worried for his 'Uncle'.

(AN12)

"Goten's right. You can't win alone! We can help!" urged Trunks.

"You two won't last two minutes against Buu. And don't make me watch my own son killed before my eyes," denied Vegeta, 'Not again, not after what Cell did to Mirai.'

"But we can help!" protested Trunks, not knowing about what happened to Mirai 7 years ago.

Whatever else Goten and Trunks said, Vegeta didn't hear; if he did, he didn't care. He was only thinking about his son, and his wife.

"Trunks," said Vegeta in a far away voice, "I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I?"

This confused Trunks and Goten, but Trunks more, as he realized it was true, but didn't say anything.

"Come here son," said Vegeta, with some emotion in his voice.

Trunks slowly, hesitantly, walked up to his father, who hugged him with all his remaining emotion. Trunks fought down a blush that was fighting its way onto his face. Eventually, he let the blush win, allowing himself to feel the love his father was giving him.

(AN13)

"Trunks," said Vegeta, after a minute of silence, "I want you to know: You have made me the proudest father in the world."

He took his hand off of his son, before knocking him out with a light blow to the neck. Trunks fell unconscious, out of Super Saiyan.

"Why'd you do that!?" demanded Goten, "He's your son! You just said you were proud of him!"

Vegeta silenced him with a small punch to the gut. Goten also fell unconscious and out of Super Saiyan as well.

Piccolo soon landed, and bid Krillin to join them.

"Know this," informed Piccolo, "With everything you've done today, it will be hard for Yemma to judge you immediately. When you come back, you're powers will have awaken to a new level. I probably won't see you until after this is all over. I just want you to know that Gohan, as well as Goku, would be proud of what you're about to do, and why you are doing it as well."

"Thank you," replied Vegeta, "I think after Trunks and Bulma, those two are the closest among anybody that I've met to understand me. Go now, and take them with you."

"Right," said Piccolo, picking up Trunks while Krillin got Goten.

Piccolo and Krillin flew off as fast as they could, so they would escape what Vegeta was about to do.

Vegeta looked at Majin Buu, knowing the pink blob was the last thing he would ever see alive for days to come. He summoned his power, delving into his life force as well, and let loose the BIGGEST 'Big Bang Attack' ever in his entire life. He destroyed Buu's body, as well as his own, and sent his pieces into the wind.

"Goodbye, my friend," said Piccolo, as Krillin shouted out in concern for the Saiyan Prince.

(Chapter End)

Well, Vegeta always DID want to go out in a bang, and I don't think I've seen a bigger one that he's created, by himself that is.

Goku: (Unconscious)

Gohan: (Also unconscious)

Vegeta: (Dead) (Sheds one tear)

Hercule: (Hiding from fans)

Piccolo: Still here.

RDF1: Well, at least everyone's not gone.

Piccolo: Really, why's that? Because I am the only one left that's conscious and at the battlefield?

RDF1: Because you're the only one that's conscious and able to visit me.

Piccolo: Ain't _that_ a joy.

RDF1: Alright I'll let you go. Just get the boys to the lookout, alright?

Piccolo: Working on it.

(Piccolo leaves)

AN1: Well, the drawings are the same, just the Mighty Mask IS the real one in this timeline.

AN2: This is for everyone who hated the fact that the creators decided for Piccolo to forfeit this match.

AN3: Just after writing this, I realized I made this into a reference of Robin's cape, from Teen Titans. It was the first thing I could think of that was stronger than steel.

AN4: What I mean is that Gohan and Vegeta don't go past Super Saiyan in their spars.

AN5: I think they would rather face Dabura, rather than Gohan that very second.

AN6: I'm trying to limit that 'kid's' complaints to a minimum. That way it would be less annoying on our eyes, and ears to just skip over those annoying parts.

AN7: Well, he doesn't. And just to give you my opinion: I would say Vegeta would even be able to hold his own even if it WERE ten years ago and Vegeta was still not ready to face Frieza.

AN8: Apparently the Kai's haven't.

AN9: This is how I'm interpreting the scanner Babidi has. It said he had three thousand (whatever it's called), so I translated that into 3 million.

AN10: Does anyone know how powerful he REALLY was, because this is my best guess?

AN11: Yeah, this fight isn't just short of epic (sarcasm). Everyone knows about this fight, you guys know it, I know it, the entire world that's watched DBZ knows it. I'm not covering it because it's not something that needs to be covered. So watch the real thing if you want to see all the action.

AN12: The Japanese subbing in English has this. Not to mention this proves the thing about Bulma being an 'Aunt' in the last chapters. I didn't even know Goten called Vegeta 'Uncle' until I saw the subs.

AN13: Anyone makes a stupid, perverted joke about this, and I will report you. (No lie!)

Anyways, it's late and I need to wake up early tomorrow. It's Family Day, which is the two-year/non-Football Homecoming equivalent. Until next chapter.

Later,

RDF1


	4. Fusion, Bee, and Elder Kais! OH MY!

Well, I'm back, with more Dragonball Z crappy goodness.

(I know, oxymoronic.)

Time for the next chapter in Gohan's High School Buusical!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Trunks," said Vegeta, after a minute of silence, "I want you to know: You have made the proudest father in the world."_

_He took his hand off of his son, before knocking him out with a light blow to the neck. Trunks fell unconscious, out of Super Saiyan._

"_Why'd you do that!?" demanded Goten, "He's your son! You just said you were proud of him!"_

_Vegeta silenced him with a small punch to the gut. Goten also fell unconscious and out of Super Saiyan as well._

_Piccolo soon landed, and bid Krillin to join them._

"_Know this," informed Piccolo, "With everything you've done today, it will be hard for Yemma to judge you immediately. When you come back, you're powers will have awaken to a new level. I probably won't see you until after this is all over. I just want you to know that Gohan, as well as Goku, would be proud of what you're about to do, and why you are doing it as well."_

"_Thank you," replied Vegeta, "I think after Trunks and Bulma, those two are the closest among anybody that I've met to understand me. Go now, and take them with you."_

"_Right," said Piccolo, picking up Trunks while Krillin got Goten._

_Piccolo and Goten flew off as fast as they could, so they would escape what Vegeta was about to do._

_Vegeta looked at Majin Buu, knowing the pink blob was the last thing he would ever see alive for days to come. He summoned his power, delving into his life force as well, and let loose the BIGGEST 'Big Bang Attack' ever in his entire life. He destroyed Buu's body, as well as his own, and sent his pieces into the wind._

"_Goodbye, my friend," said Piccolo, as Krillin shouted out in concern for the Saiyan Prince._

(Recap End)

When Goku woke up, things had turned for the worst. Buu managed to recover from Vegeta's attack and was now going on a rampage, with Babidi in tow. He couldn't feel Gohan OR Vegeta anywhere and knew the worst had happened. He found the last Senzu Bean Vegeta graciously left behind and recovered his strength before using Instant Transmission to find Piccolo and Krillin, who would have the best idea of what was happening right now.

* * *

As soon as Goku appeared, Krillin and Piccolo felt his Ki immediately. They ran over to meet him.

"About time you got here," said Piccolo, "Do you have ANY idea how long we've waited for your return?"

"Too long I'd imagine," replied Goku, chuckling a bit, "But I need to be brought up to date if I'm gonna form a plan. Also, I'm gonna need a new set of clothes if I'm gonna be doing any fighting."

So, after a change of clothes and information exchanging, Goku told them plainly how he would do against Majin Buu:

"I can't win," said Goku, "Not alone!"

"WHAT!?" cried out Krillin.

"Alone," said Piccolo, "Are you saying you actually learned that fusion technique?"

"I can't say I'm surprised you know Piccolo," said Goku, smiling slightly, "You HAVE gone through this before, after all."

"But then again," said Piccolo, "The only problem with fusion is time. It would take too long to learn, right? You would have to go back before you could properly fuse."

"That's right," replied Goku, "I'm not sure how to proceed from here."

"What about the boys, Goten and Trunks? They're just one year apart and their strengths are almost identical?" asked Popo.

"That would work," said Piccolo, "After Goku returns to otherworld, I will do my best to teach them the Fusion technique."

It wasn't long after that when the sky turned dark.

"Oh no!" said Piccolo, "I can't believe I forgot this one little detail! Goku, you have to stop her before she makes the second wish! She should be at Capsule Corp.!"

"Right!" said Goku, feeling out Bulma's energy, and finding it where Piccolo said, and used Instant Transmission to teleport out of there.

* * *

"Please bring back everyone who died today, except for the really, really bad ones!!" wished Yamcha.

"**Your wish has been granted, but it will take a few moments for the full effect to take place. Now, name your second wish!**" spoke Shenron.

"Oh no! BULMA!!" shouted Goku, having arrived on the scene, "Please tell me Shenron was kidding!"

"**I do not kid,**" replied Shenron, moving his attention to Goku, "**I am a Dragon, made from the Guardian of Earth, I have no sense of humor when it comes to wishes!**"

'Crap, Dende, what do I do?' pleaded Goku.

'You can save the second wish for later,' replied Dende, 'The Dragon can grant the other wish 5 months from now instead of a whole year.'

'Got it,' understood Goku, before speaking to Shenron, "That's all the wishes for today, we'll gotta call you more often if all you ever want are wishes! See you in 5 months!!"

"**Until the next summoning!**" replied Shenron, before returning to his dimension, and the Dragonballs scattering once more.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma, "You better have a good explanation for this!"

Goku proceeded to explain everything to his family and friends, before getting everyone ready to head to the Lookout.

* * *

Gohan didn't know what kept him alive, but he didn't argue it. Knowing it would be some time before he returned to the conscious world, he decided to train with Gohan2 and Oozaru while he waited. When he felt Kibito and Supreme Kai's presence, he stopped.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later, guys," said, Gohan, "Looks like I'm being called by destiny once again to 'save the world'. I'll keep in touch."

And with that Gohan woke up.

* * *

Upon returning to the lookout, Goku bore the bad news upon his family and friends.

'It can't be true,' thought Videl, 'It just can't be. I would sense it if it was. Gohan's alive, I know it.'

Videl looked at Piccolo, who seemed to be deep in thought. She suspected Piccolo knew it too, but didn't say anything.

Bulma felt the emptiness in her heart and knew it was true, no matter how much she didn't want it to be. She now understood how Chi Chi felt when Goku died.

Soon, Babidi contacted the people of Earth and showed them the destruction that was to follow if Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten didn't show themselves.

* * *

The first thing Gohan saw upon awakening was a healed Supreme Kai, as well as a _very much alive_ Kibito.

"Let me guess," said Gohan, sitting up slowly, "I lost, right?"

"Unfortunately so, Gohan," said Supreme Kai, "But I've brought you here, to the Land of the Kais, to try and change that the next time you fight."

"Something tells me this will take longer than I want it to, right? Let's get going then."

"Alright, then, follow me to the Z-Sword," said Supreme Kai, Kibito and Gohan following him.

"Master, I have my doubts this will actually work," spoke up Kibito.

"Kibito, give it a rest," said Gohan, "I'm tired of you always insulting me. Is it because you're JEALOUS that I'm stronger than you? Is it that I know more than you would ever WANT me to know? Or is it because I don't respect you like you think you should be respected?"

"It's that arrogant attitude I don't like, not to mention those unholy garments unbefitting of this sacred place!" countered Kibito.

"Well, if you feel THAT strongly about it, then why don't you give me the proper clothing."

Kibito growled quietly, but changed his clothes anyway.

"They suit you, Gohan," informed the Supreme Kai, "Maybe you should've been born a Kai."

"I don't know," chuckled Gohan, "If I was a Kai, then I wouldn't have the fun of testing my strength against the strongest fighters the Universe has to offer."

Soon they arrived and Gohan remembered the Z-Sword from the last time he pulled it out.

"Yep, I definitely remember doing this before," said Gohan, getting his hands around the handle, "Let see if this works."

Gohan gripped the handle and began to pull. Immediately, he felt resistance, and the more he pulled, the more resistance the sword was giving him. Gohan let go before his hands decided to disconnect from his body.

"Ha!" boasted Kibito, "I knew a mere Earthling couldn't pull that sword out."

"Shows what you know," replied Gohan, glaring at Kibito, "You keep forgetting, I'm a Half-Blood Saiyan! My strength is far greater than you assume."

"Not even your father would be able to pull this sword out."

"Let's test that theory," said Gohan, focusing his power and becoming a Super Saiyan 2 within seconds of doing so, "I wasn't trying my hardest before, now I'm serious."

"It won't matter," said Kibito, confident that Gohan didn't have the strength necessary to pull the Z-Sword.

Gohan once again gripped the Z-Sword.

'Ya know,' said Gohan2 from the mindscape, 'considering we call ourselves 'Z-Fighters', maybe it IS fate. I don't care, as long as you put Kibito in his place, even if you have to take a slice at him.'

'I won't make promises I don't really intend to keep,' replied Gohan, before shifting his focus to the Z-Sword.

As before, Gohan felt resistance, but it was much weaker now that he was at his best. The harder he pulled, the more the resistance fought back, but Gohan didn't stop, and launched himself from the mountain, bringing the sword with him. Added to the surprise that was Gohan actually pulling the Z-Sword was the fact that the mountain itself was breaking apart, forcing the Kais to jump off, as to not fall into the lake.

Later, after they landed, Gohan found himself remembering the weight very clearly. It didn't seem as hard as it was last time, but it still took two hands to keep it from falling to the ground. He got his focus ready as he learned how to wield the Z-Sword once more.

* * *

Bad news. No, the worst news came for Trunks and Bulma as Babidi announced that he was heading to West City to find Trunks. Goku decided to face off against Buu himself to give Trunks time to retrieve the Dragonball Radar, so they could find the Dragonballs when Buu was finally defeated.

Trunks powered up and flew at full speed towards his home, trusting Goku to do his part.

* * *

Upon arriving, Goku was mentally preparing himself for the power transform into the Super Saiyan Three.

"I think it's time you learned a thing or two about Super Saiyans, starting with the basics," started Goku, feeling his way through each stage, "First, what you see now is my normal state," Goku brought forth a surge of power, transforming into a Super Saiyan his power around 200 million, "This is a Super Saiyan." Goku then brought forth another surge of power, his level at around 300 billion. "And this is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan, or you can just call this a Super Saiyan 2."

Buu nodded in understanding.

"What a useless transformation. The only difference I see is a hair dye job gone wrong," commented Babidi.

"Just wait, it gets better," boasted Goku, feeling the depths of his power and bring it out as best he can.

He yelled to the heavens, summoning forth his power.

* * *

In other world, Vegeta training himself for when he would be sent back to help in the battle against Buu when he felt it.

"Kakarot? You've finally done it!" said Vegeta, smiling, "You've reached the next stage. It's my turn next when I get back to Earth."

Vegeta began to train even harder, in order to break the physical and mental barrier between Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world of the Kais, Gohan had been training for the past few hours, getting familiar with the power of the Z-Sword once more. He then stopped short when he felt a surge of his father's Ki.

"No way," said Kibito, "There's no way energy from Earth can be felt here!"

"There is a way, and it's called 'the Goku method'," said Gohan, smirking at Goku's energy, "If there's one thing my father can do, is rise to any challenge."

* * *

"Sorry that took so long," apologized Goku, noting the fear in Babidi's eyes, and some in Buu's, "I haven't practiced this transformation much, so it took longer than necessary. This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3."

Soon enough Buu was ready to fight, so Goku decided to jump the gun and charged. He disappeared, only to reappear behind Buu and knock him for a loop. Not giving him any time to recover, Goku proceeded to pounce on Buu and beat the stuffing out of him. Buu managed to get away and regain his composure. He soon unleashed a volley of energy attacks. Goku dodged them, only to receive a stretch punch to the face, reminding Goku of Piccolo's unique ability. Soon they started trading blows, having the time of their lives while doing so. Goku made a note that Buu was starting to resist Babidi on his own, and Goku had to hide his smirk as Buu managed to prove himself stronger than even he imagined. After another ten minutes of fighting, he noticed Trunks's energy signature leave Capsule Corp., and knew he succeeded. He knew his time was greatly diminished and felt he had only about an hour or so left. He finished off his fight with a few quick energy blasts and retreating to safe distance and returning to normal.

"Sorry that was so short, but I have to be somewhere. Don't worry; we'll meet again. And I meant what I said earlier, you don't have to take orders from Babidi," stated Goku, before using Instant Transmission to get back to the Lookout, leaving Buu to kill Babidi without hesitation.

* * *

When Trunks returned to the lookout, Goku had about 20 minutes left to teach the form of the fusion technique. After practicing the technique for 15 minutes, Goten and Trunks begged for Goku to show them the Super Saiyan 3 again, a plan forming in their heads already.

"Alright, I guess I can show you, but you better get to work under Piccolo's eyes, because I won't have any time left after this. Okay," said Goku.

Goku then walked them through each stage of Super Saiyan, taking about half the time it did to go Super Saiyan 3 than it did with Majin Buu. This gain praise from the boys until Goku fell to one knee, bringing his power back to normal.

"It's time Goku," said Baba.

"Already?" whined Goku, "Can't I have just 2 minutes to say goodbye?"

"I can't do a moment more."

So Goku said his goodbyes to his friends and family, including Chi Chi, who was his mate. When the subject of Gohan being dead came up, Videl spoke up.

"He can't be dead, I just know it," said Videl, fighting back tears, "My dad told me 3 years ago that a Saiyan's mate can always tell if their mate is in danger. I think I would be able to feel it if Gohan's really dead. I love him after all."

"I'll tell him you said that when I find him," said Goku, before noticing Goten wanting one last hug. After that, Goku left with Baba to other world.

* * *

When Goku got back to otherworld, he could already tell that something felt different. He checked with King Yemma to see if Gohan had checked in, and when he received a 'no', he was happy indeed. He quickly searched out his son's energy and upon finding it _way_ out of place, he quickly used Instant Transmission to get there immediately.

* * *

Gohan was hard at work when Goku popped in, a few hairs separating him from losing his head. After taking in a few minutes to catch up, Goku noticed the Z-Sword.

"Can I see that sword for a moment?" asked Goku.

"I don't see why not," said Gohan, "Watch out though, if your not careful, you might lose your arms, right Kibito?"

Gohan smirked at Kibito's red face. Goku tested the weight, but moving it around like he already had practice with it. Kibito's face returned to shock at this, wondering just how much he missed when seeing Gohan's strength. After a quick bite to eat, and a _THIRD_ Super Saiyan 3 demonstration, Gohan got back to training, focusing on trying that trick out when he mastered the Z-Sword.

(Time Change)

Over the next day-and-a-half, Gohan worked diligently towards mastering the sword as he knew Trunks and Goten were mastering the Fusion Technique. Soon, the sword felt light as a feather and wielding it one handed with both hands was second nature.

"Why don't we test that sharpness?" asked Goku.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," replied Gohan, "But, let's start small, we wouldn't want to over tax the poor blade."

"Alright," said Goku, picking up the rock he was sitting on, "This one will be perfect to start out with."

Goku tossed the rock at Gohan, who swung the sword like a baseball bat. The rock was sliced clean in half.

"Now let's try a big one!" said Goku, getting as excited as a little kid.

"May I suggest something with more density, but less mass," suggested Supreme Kai, "That way we can truly tell the sharpness of the blade."

Goku caught the katchinko block with little difficulty, having train under intense gravity before and lift far heavier material. He then chucked it at Gohan.

SNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the sound of the Z-Sword breaking against the katchinko metal, with the block landing some 50 yards away.

"Well, that proves that," said Gohan, tossing the blade aside, "I guess I'll have to go it alone."

"But will it be enough?" asked Goku, "To defeat Majin Buu, I mean."

"Why wouldn't it be!?" countered Supreme Kai, before another voice range out.

"_**QUIET!!**_" said Elder Kai, standing in all of his wrinkled-face glory, "It's about time you let me out of there, I've been waiting for hours!!"

"Wow," said Gohan, "If you wanted out earlier, all you had to do was ask."

"Well, you can't very well hear my screams when you're throwing me around like that," said Elder Kai, "Not to mention the fact that that seal was soundproof from the inside."

"So, what's the condition if I were to ask you to awaken my inner powers?" asked Gohan.

"A date, with an Earth woman," said Elder Kai, "Nothing less."

"Okay," said Goku, "We'll find you one."

"Does it HAVE to be an Earth woman?" asked a familiar voice to Gohan.

"Bardock?" spoke a surprised Gohan.

"In the dead flesh, kid," said Bardock, who had followed his son as soon as he got back to otherworld.

He wasn't alone, as someone who looked similar to Videl, but with Saiyan armor on walked out from behind him.

"What? No hug for your grandmother, boy? Didn't your mother teach you any manners," said Fasha.

(AN1)

"Bardock?" asked Goku slowly, "The same Bardock I spoke to on Namek?"

"Yes son," said Bardock, "It was thanks to your message that King Yemma granted me passage to Other World. But more on that later. You said you could release Gohan's inner power for a date right?"

"Yep," replied Elder Kai.

"Then why not this," suggested Fasha, "How about a kiss from me in exchange for releasing Gohan's powers?"

'Something doesn't feel right Gohan,' spoke up Gohan2, who had been quiet the last day to allow Gohan to concentrate on his training, 'I remember you mentioning something about not being able to access your Super Saiyan powers for a time.'

'It'll be fine,' replied Gohan, 'I won't let anything happen to you, or Oozaru.'

"Well then, let's get started," said Elder Kai.

Gohan stood perfectly still, before retreating into his mindscape for the next 5 hours.

(Mindscape)

"Well," said Gohan, "Since I have nothing more to do for the next day or so, what do we do?"

"How 'bout some games?" suggested Oozaru, shrinking down to Gohan and Gohan2's size.

(Mindscape Exit)

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Goten and Trunks were ready for their first fusion. Upon seeing the first result, one thought went through Piccolo's head.

'Better keep the fusion technique with the boys, seeing Bulma and Chi Chi fused would be 30 minutes in the depths of hell.'

(AN2)

"Alright, I understand the problem," said Piccolo, walking up to Gotenks, "Trunks extended his index fingers when he should've kept them as fists. In thirty minutes, you separate and then we'll try again."

(Time Change)

Thirty minutes later, Goten and Trunks separate, only one thought on their minds: 'Let's not do THAT again.'

"Ready to try again?" asked Piccolo, tired of thing proceeding so slowly.

Goten and Trunks nodded before getting back in position.

'Hey Goten,' thought Trunks, exploring the new mind connection between them now, 'Sorry about that. It was my fault we turned into that blob.'

'Don't worry about it,' replied Goten, 'We'll get it this time.'

Two minutes later…

"FU- SION! HA!!"

'Damn it!' swore Goten, missing Trunks's fingers by an inch.

This time, Gotenks was an aged man rivaling Roshi in age. Another thirty minutes passed before they separated, again, and got mad at themselves for messing up once more.

'We have to get it right this time,' said Trunks to Goten, 'We don't have a choice.'

'Let's do it, bro,' replied Goten.

Goten and Trunks got into position, looking at each other as the other half of themselves.

"FU! **SION!** _**HA!!**_" shouted Goten and Trunks.

(Mindscape)

This time they felt it: they were aligned. Yet something was wrong. They had no control over their body now. They could only see through Gotenks's eyes.

'**Alright boys, let me show you how it's done,**' spoke Gotenks to Goten and Trunks.

"What have we created?" wondered Trunks.

"Nothing less than your overconfidence combined with my inability to see when I'm in over my head," replied Goten.

"You think I'm overconfident?" asked Trunks.

"Only sometimes," said Goten, rubbing the back of his head in the Son fashion.

(Mindscape Exit)

"I know you're scared!" boasted Gotenks, "But Buu is NOTHING!"

"Fine," said Piccolo, smirking, "You want to find out how tough Majin Buu is for yourself, then go. But be back within 30 minutes, otherwise Buu will be the least of your concerns!!"

"See ya," said Gotenks, bringing up two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to find Buu.

"I guess that technique transfers over if one of them already knows it," guessed Krillin, at Gotenks sudden departure.

Twenty-five minutes later, Gotenks returned, looking worse for wear.

"Let's try this again," said Gotenks weakly, "Only this time I'll do it your way."

Gotenks promptly fell back, separating back into Goten and Trunks, who looked like they went ten rounds on each other, with no victor.

"Can't say I blame you," responded Piccolo, "Chi Chi, Bulma, I leave them with you for now. I'll talk to them later."

* * *

Back on the Kai Planet, Gohan was still as a board, while Goku talked with Bardock and Fasha, learning as much as he could from his parents. In return, he told them about his life on Earth, and how he learned how to have compassion, even for his enemies. Bardock caught him up on how his Grandpa Gohan was doing in Other World, as well as King Vegeta and Raditz. Goku was pleased to know that Raditz had begun making up for what he did in the past.

(AN3)

* * *

While Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were going through training, Hercule was preparing to meet Buu again, for the first time. It had been years since he saw his friend and was anxious to see him again. He also remembered 7 years ago that this was also the day that Buu's evil side would manifest itself in another body. He sent the few soldiers who were with him on recon, to prevent anyone from pulling something stupid.

(AN4)

He moved slowly towards Majin Buu's house, and Buu found him from atop his house. After showing a few delights that Earth has to offer, Hercule offered to spend the day with him, in order for them to get to know each other better (again).

* * *

Back on Kai World, Gohan was getting annoyed with Elder Kai's sleeping, and decided to wake him up.

"I thought you were supposed to be AWAKE for this!?" demanded the Half-Blooded Saiyan Time Traveler.

(AN5)

"I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating myself," denied Elder Kai.

"Yeah right, and I'm no Time Traveler," countered Gohan.

"I'll have you know it's very rare for a Kai to let himself lie to others!!"

"But you're not ALL Kai, are you?" accused Gohan, smirking all the while.

"How??" asked Elder Kai, bewildered that Gohan knew.

"Like I said, 'I'm a Time Traveler'," replied Gohan, before turning serious again, "Just get back to work!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lookout.

"Are you ready to try as Super Saiyans now?" asked Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks nodded.

"Just don't let your ego get the better of you this time," replied Piccolo.

"That wasn't us!!" defended Goten.

"YEAH!! Gotenks did that, NOT US!!" agreed Trunks, "He has a totally different personality than we do!!"

"That just means you'll have to work harder to subdue him," informed Piccolo, "Now, turn Super Saiyan and Fuse already!!"

FU! SION!! **HA!!!!!!!!**

Super Gotenks stood there in all his glory.

"I'm back!" said Gotenks, "And this time, things will be diff…"

Goten and Trunks cut Gotenks off, pulling him into the mindscape.

(Mindscape)

"**HEY!!**" shouted Gotenks, "**HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! Don't you know I'm in control right now!!**"

"So," replied Goten, "That doesn't mean you can act all hotheaded like that."

"Goten's right," added Trunks, "If we're gonna beat Buu, then we're gonna have to work together!"

"**Fine,**" sighed Gotenks, before regaining control using the body take off down to the Earth, "**PSYCH!!**"

(Mindscape Exit)

After a few minutes with a dazed look in Gotenks's eyes, he took off down to Earth, yelling to Piccolo, "Try to keep up!!" as he flew down.

Piccolo growled before powering up and flying down after him at Super Speed.

* * *

Goten and Trunks tried to warn Gotenks to get away from Buu's house while he was still in control, but couldn't as they separated again, forcing them to hide from Majin Buu.

"Crap," said Trunks, "Why can't he listen?"

"You think it's because we're both impatient and have little sense of time?"

"Don't know, but we've got to set Gotenks straight, otherwise we'll be seeing our dads sooner, rather than later."

* * *

Hercule was making some food for Majin Buu, thinking about how Gotenks nearly ruined everything.

'Why can't he be in more control, like Goku? I guess it's cause he's got Vegeta's genes as well,' thought Hercule, before he felt a familiar presence.

"Buu, everything alright?" asked Hercule, but stopped upon seeing Buu holding a wounded puppy.

'BEE!!' thought Hercule in concern, rushing over to him.

"I think his leg's broken," said Hercule, noticing the wounds on Bee.

"Alright, I heal him now, okay?" said Buu, focusing his healing powers into Bee.

Soon, Hercule was smiling at the two as they played together. After heading to the store and getting food for Bee, Hercule told Buu all the things he could do now that he was free of Babidi and Bididi's control. Buu listened to his words and took them to heart, vowing never to kill again.

While Buu was playing fetch with Bee, Hercule felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to the cliffs to see the sniper taking aim on Bee.

"_**HEY!!**_" shouted Hercule, "GET AWAY FROM HERE! **NOW!!**"

Hercule tackled the guy down, causing his shot to misfire in the air.

"Take the puppy down!" order the thug who was being held down by Hercule.

"I don't think so!" shouted Hercule, knocking the thug on the ground out, before turning to tackle the other one down.

Hercule was determined to save Bee AND Buu; he swore it.

(Chapter End)

I know this is SUPER short, but it's the end of the first Season I bought like three weeks ago.

Gohan: Well, it doesn't HAVE to end here, but I guess I won't argue. I'm stuck waiting on the old geezer to finish up.

Piccolo: At least you don't have to put up with Gotenks.

Goten: At least YOU don't have a mental connection with him.

Trunks: It's just plain wrong. Gotenks is just our worst qualities come to life.

RDF1: (laughs) So what, you're both still new at this. After a few more fusions, Gotenks will calm down, considering what two young boys imagination will do for his attack list.

Goten: You hear that Trunks, let's go get started.

Trunks: Right behind ya!!

(Goten and Trunks fly off)

Gohan: Next time: Buu starts regressing back to his original form as his evil side completely absorbs his good into him. I become 'Mystic', and Gotenks gets humility lessons from Piccolo, Goten and Trunks.

RDF1: Thanks Gohan.

That about wraps it up, except Author Notes.

AN1: Don't blame me. I'm not the only one who supports the Bardock/Fasha couple. Besides, if you get a good look at her, you can tell she's a Saiyan version of Videl.

AN2: Imagine 'Chima'!!!! Or even 'Bulchi'!!! My mind can be so evil at times.

AN3: HAD to mention it SOMETIME, because you can't have a Bardock and Goku meeting without mentions Raditz in there SOMEWHERE.

AN4: That worked out, didn't it? (Stupid cowards)

AN5: Try saying _that_ mouthful 5 times fast. Or even 10 times fast.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	5. Limitations of 'Mystic' and Absorptions!

Hey guys. Looks like I'm putting up another chapter of… What was this again?

Dx: Dragonball Z: Gohan's High School Buusical.

RDF1: RIGHT! Right! Right. Right.

Gohan: Dude, you need a slap to the head to wake up?

RDF1: No. I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Oh well…

(pops joints)

RDF1: THERE WE GO!! I feel better now!

Hercule: Start the fic already so I can save Bee!

RDF1: Fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why else would this be up here?

Sad to say this is where extended plot devices are activated to lengthen the series. Hopefully I can work around or with that to keep it entertaining, or something. Because Gohan doesn't really see all that much action to begin with, and Piccolo even less.

Time to start…

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_While Buu was playing fetch with Bee, Hercule felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to the cliffs to see the sniper taking aim on Bee._

"_**HEY!!**__" shouted Hercule, "GET AWAY FROM HERE! __**NOW!!**__"_

_Hercule tackled the guy down, causing his shot to misfire in the air._

"_Take the puppy down!" order the thug who was being held down by Hercule._

"_I don't think so!" shouted Hercule, knocking the thug on the ground out, before turning to tackle the other one down._

_Hercule was determined to save Bee AND Buu; he swore it._

(Recap End)

While Hercule was defending Buu, I mean beating the crap out of the two idiots, Buu was standing shocked still, wondering why those men would want to hurt Bee. Hercule let his guard down for a second walloping on the older man, allowing the other one to recover and take out a pistol and shoot Hercule in the chest, piercing clean through his right lung. Hercule, through his adrenaline, ignored it and focused his attention on the shooter, intent on making him go down. The guy got a few more shots off before Hercule got to him, each one knick through his shoulders, hip, and leg, but it didn't stop Hercule from breaking his jaw with a single shot and sending him into blissful unconsciousness before the wounds got to Hercule. He collapsed on the spot, sending Buu racing towards him.

"HERCULE!!" shouted Buu.

* * *

"Damn it!" swore Piccolo up on the lookout with Dende next to him, "Things are getting out of control. I need to get the boys into the chamber sooner than I thought."

"Go!" said Dende, "I'll keep watch here."

"Right," said Piccolo, before he rushed off to get the boys.

Turns out, the boys had just returned, an hour after they were supposed to.

"Goten knows Instant Transmission," rebuked Piccolo, "So don't tell me it took you over an hour to get back! Take five for your mothers to look you over, then report to me!"

"YES SIR!!" responded Trunks and Goten immediately, not wanting to tick him off anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Buu's house…

"Hercule, no!" begged Buu, "You can die, not now!!"

Buu focused all of his power into healing Hercule while trying to keep his anger at bay. He healed Hercule in less than a minute, but his anger wanted out, one way or another. Buu stepped away from Hercule, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Buu, no!" said Hercule weakly as he got up, "FIGHT IT Buu!! You don't need him anymore!!"

"Too late!" cried Buu, before releasing all of his anger in one burst of energy.

The energy released shaped itself into an evil Majin Buu. Hercule, knowing what was coming next, picked up Bee and hightailed it out of there. The Good Buu fought the Evil Buu, but lost, giving Evil Buu the power to Transform into a more powerful entity. The new Majin Buu noticed Hercule and moved to kill him, but the Good Buu wouldn't allow it. So, he powered up and flew straight towards the lookout, where a mass of energy was detected.

* * *

After being checked up on by Chi Chi and Bulma, Piccolo took the boys to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He explained what the rules of the Chamber were and how long they had until Buu arrived.

It didn't take long before Buu arrived at the Lookout. Piccolo rushed out to meet him. After a Short discussion, Piccolo managed to convince Majin Buu to wait until he killed the rest of the Earth's Population. In response, Buu took a slow walk around the Lookout, just seemingly staring out across the skies of the Earth in all directions. When he was finished, his summoned his power and unleashed it all across the world, killing nearly every human left down there.

"'Human Extinction Attack', do you like it?" asked Buu when he was done.

"Not bad," replied Piccolo, earning 'are you crazy' looks from his friends, "I think that's a new record. If you wait one hour, our fighter will be ready."

"How long is an hour?" asked Buu.

Piccolo summoned an hourglass.

"When all the grains of sand fall from the top to the bottom, an hour will have passed," said Piccolo.

"That's not good enough!!" said Buu.

(AN1)

"Can't you be patient for one measly little hour!" taunted Videl, "Patience is a virtue, and those who wait will be rewarded. One hour is all we're asking."

"You want to DIE, loud-mouth girl?" questioned Buu, getting ready to charge a finger death shot.

"Wait!!" shouted Piccolo, "She is Hercule Satan's daughter! I doubt Hercule will be pleased if he knew you had killed her. Wait out the hour, for her sake if not anyone else's!"

Buu consented to the hour and decided to spend it in front of the hourglass.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet of the Kais, it took all of Gohan's willpower and Gohan2 and Oozaru to prevent himself from going insane. After 21 hours, added to the 5 hours prep, the process STILL wasn't completed. Goku had taken up playing card games with his parents to pass the time along.

'Another hour, and I'll be ready to go to the next level,' thought an anxious Gohan.

(Mindscape)

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, Gohan2 and Oozaru were sparing for the umpteenth time to pass time along until one of the gatekeepers, who had not been seen since Gohan was a little kid again, walked up.

"If you two wouldn't mind following me," said the guard, "There is something we must inform you of."

So, the two followed him out of boredom. When they arrived at the gates that were locked about ten years ago, they found the pathway came to a split; one path being open while the other was being unlocked from the many chains surrounding it.

"Nice," said Gohan2, "You're getting Gohan ready to unlock his hidden 'Mystic' powers, I see."

"Yes, but there is one slight problem with that," said the head guard, overlooking the others.

"Really? What's that?" asked Oozaru.

Suddenly, a group of gatekeepers appeared behind them and forced them into the opened pathway area, the locks closing in behind them, trapping them inside.

"You are preventing him from accessing his full power as a 'Mystic'. Therefore, you two, along with his Saiyan Powers, must be locked up if Gohan is to battle as 'Mystic' against Buu."

"YOU TRAITORS!!" shouted Gohan2.

"**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!**" promised Oozaru.

"You won't be leaving here again. I promise you that," finalized the head Gatekeeper, as he returned to his duty of overseeing Gohan's 'Mystic' power being unlocked.

(Mindscape Exit)

Gohan felt something amiss in his mindscape, but put it too Gohan2 and Oozaru doing something by themselves in the mindscape waiting for Gohan's powers to be awakened. He concentrated on unleashing his inner power so he could help Gotenks and Piccolo when he got back to Earth.

(AN2)

* * *

Soon, Buu's patience was worn thin, and he demanded his fight NOW!! Piccolo decided to buy Goten and Trunks more time by taking an extremely long pathway towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to give Goten and Trunks as much time as need be. After a few minutes, and a mental message to Goten and Trunks, they arrived at the door. Upon entering, they found Goten and Trunks waiting for them.

"Where is the fighter?" asked Buu.

"It's them, just give them ten seconds to prepare," said Piccolo, before adding mentally to Goten and Trunks, 'You two better fuse right now, otherwise Buu will attack and you won't be able to fuse afterwards.'

'Right,' replied Trunks, before looking at Goten, "Ready?"

"Ready," replied Goten.

FU! SION!! **HA!!!!!!**

And with perfect synchronization, Gotenks was back and ready to fight Majin Buu.

"I'm back Buu, and this time I'm ready for you!!" said Gotenks.

'_Hey! Remember the plan!!_' reminded Trunks.

'I know, I know,' replied Gotenks.

After a flurry of attacks, all of which didn't do a THING, Gotenks pulled a tactical retreat and asked Piccolo for advice.

"Physical blows from the power level you are at right now aren't good enough. You need something with more oomph, otherwise Buu won't feel a thing," suggested Piccolo.

"Alright, I have a move that could work," replied Gotenks, moving back to the field of battle. He turned Super Saiyan, and then Ascended Saiyan after that. He was ready for the REAL fight now. "Ready to get started? COSMIC HALO!!" shouted Gotenks, forming a ring and using it to bind Majin Buu.

After a few minutes of struggling, Buu broke free of it. Gotenks formed a new strategy, after about ten minutes of dodging Majin Buu's blows. Soon, one got to him and knocked both him and Piccolo into the tub.

"What are you doing?" asked Piccolo, not happy at all at his predicament.

Gotenks got his bearings back and fought back Majin Buu, before being sent back to the ground. Gotenks recovered and shot upwards towards Buu like a rocket.

"Take THIS: SON/BRIEFS SKULL BASH!!" shouted Gotenks.

(AN3)

The impact caused a massive headache for both fighters.

"I think it's time for my new signature attack!!" said Gotenks, "Super! Ghost! KAMIKAZE! **ATTACK!!**"

Gotenks took a deep breath and released a white balloon of air that formed a ghost-like Gotenks. Buu was thrown off by this sudden tactic and when the Ghost attacked, he physically countered, causing the ghost to exploded in his face, warping his body.

'Inventive,' praised Piccolo mentally.

By the time Gotenks released another ten Ghosts and got them ready, Buu had recovered and was reading a magazine while sipping on some fruit soda.

(AN4)

"Sor-ry!" replied a sarcastic Gotenks, before sending Ghosts 1 and 2 into battle.

Buu was ready this time; finishing his drink, he jumped out of the way, causing both Ghosts to touch each other and go off, uselessly. Gotenks changed his strategy a little and was able to blow up Buu into a million tiny pieces.

Piccolo quickly got Gotenks off his high horse about being a 'legend', and got started on obliterating the pieces. However, Buu's will was too strong and willed the pink smoke back into physical form.

"You have a plan? I'm fresh out of ideas," said Gotenks dejectedly.

"I have one, though you're not gonna like it," replied Piccolo, charging up an energy blast.

He released the blast into the building that served as the only thing that broke up the continuity of the dimension they were in. The resulting explosion destroyed the door back to Earth, and the others.

"Buu, you've lost," said Piccolo, "I've just severed the connection back to Earth. We're trapped, and nothing you do can change that!"

"PICCOLO!!" complained Gotenks, softly enough so Majin Buu wouldn't hear, "I still had one trick left up my sleeve to beat that guy."

"You had your chance, kid, this is the ultimatum," replied Piccolo evenly, "THAT MEANS NO MORE CANDY, BUU! No more chocolate, no more jawbreakers, no more food, except us if you prefer."

This caused a great disturbance in Buu's mental stability and shouted in an echoing voice that ruptured the time/space continuum and punctured a hole to Earth. Buu used the portal to escape back to Earth, and to his next meal. The portal closed behind him.

'Just great,' said Piccolo, 'Now all that's left is for Gotenks to go Super Saiyan 3 so we can get out of here.'

"Ready to try the next level, Gotenks?" asked Piccolo.

"Alright," said Gotenks, before sighing "Though, I wish there was a crowd."

Piccolo's eye twitched for a second before he bopped Gotenks over the head so hard that Goten and Trunks felt it inside the mindscape.

'_You didn't have to DO that!!_' complained Goten.

Gotenks focused his power, reaching deep into his core, and brought out his full power as a Super Saiyan 3.

"I can't stay like this long, but it should long enough to finish out the fusion time, Piccolo," said Gotenks, before focusing his power again.

Gotenks then screamed out, his friends in mind as his echoing voice punctured a second hole in the time/space continuum, in the same spot as the first. Gotenks and Piccolo returned to the lookout, only to sense that everyone was gone, eaten by Majin Buu. Things were heating up, as Gotenks's time was nearly over, and Majin Buu was still just as powerful as ever.

* * *

Gohan felt Gotenks's power all the way from Earth, and he had to smirk, considering he was going to match it soon, and even before reaching Super Saiyan 3 himself. As he waited out the final minutes of the power up session, he wondered what happened to Gohan2 and Oozaru, since he hadn't heard from them for about 4 hours and he was starting to get concerned. Soon, he felt his power unlock fully and he was ready for action.

"I would love to stay and continue doing nothing, but I'm needed on Earth," said Gohan, standing up.

Elder Kai took the hint and rushed out of there just before Gohan powered up, feeling nothing of Super Saiyan transformation coming about, but paid it no heed, and got ready to battle Majin Buu. He quickly changed his clothes to match that of his father and used Instant Transmission to get himself to the battlefield. After he finished, Fasha walked up to him.

"Ready?" asked Fasha.

"Ye-es," replied Elder Kai, closing his eyes and puckering out his lips.

Fasha faked him out by kissing him on the cheek, before pulling back and standing next to Bardock.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" said an angry Elder Kai, "THAT'S ALL I GET!!"

"Well," said Fasha, smirking, "You said a kiss. You didn't specify where, did you?"

Elder Kai just sighed, being tricked out of his own trick.

(AN5)

"You ALMOST had me worried there, Fasha," said Bardock.

"I wouldn't cheat on my mate," replied Fasha, "I had to make the tiniest of exceptions for Gohan's cause though."

"I said 'almost', dear," finished Bardock, "Good to know where your loyalties lie."

* * *

Gohan returned to Earth, about five miles from where Gotenks and Piccolo were stalling Majin Buu.

"This is it," said Gohan, "It's my time to fight. I owe it to the Planet Earth and everyone in the Universe to stop this creature. Majin Buu, you're fight is with me."

Gohan then summoned his energy and flew off to where Piccolo, Gotenks, and Majin Buu were.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the massa-, I mean battle, Normal Gotenks was getting knocked around the battlefield, before the fusion finally came undone.

"Oh crap," said Goten, fearfully.

"We're in for it now," added Trunks, also fearfully.

Buu waited about 30 seconds without doing anything, before sitting down and falling asleep, waiting for his next fight. A few minutes later, all four of them felt an energy signature approaching, revealing itself to be Gohan, who had finished training with Elder Kai.

"What up guys," said Gohan, as he landed, "Why not take a break? I'll battle Majin from here on in."

"GOHAN!!" shouted Goten, rushing to his brother and giving him the biggest bear hug he could muster.

Gohan returned the hug, chuckling a bit, before setting him down.

"Goten, I'm really proud of you. You held your own, even though you were scared and outmatched. You have shown true Son Courage," praised Gohan, before getting serious, "Rest now, I've got this handled."

"I see you have returned," said Buu, "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry for the delay," replied Gohan, walking up to him, "I had something to take care of. Now, it's just you and me."

(AN6)

"Get him, Gohan!" encouraged Trunks, "Make him pay for what he did to the others!!"

"He got everyone, Gohan," followed Goten, "Mom, Dende, everyone. Even Videl."

Gohan's eye twitched as he kept his anger in check.

"You've made your last mistake, Majin Buu," said Gohan in a deathly serious voice, "Killing my family and friends I can tolerate, but killing Videl is something I can never forgive! You will die, even if I have to destroy you, molecule by molecule, just like I did with Cell!!"

(AN7)

"Well, Cell was nothing compared to me, can you handle it like you say?" challenged Buu.

"Last time we fought, _I_ was nothing compared to you," replied Gohan, "Now I am stronger, are you?"

"Let's begin our fight, shall we?"

"Fight? No, not fight. I will destroy you for what you have done."

Goten and Trunks wanted to help Gohan, but Gohan cut them off.

"This is my fight, guys," said Gohan, "Gotenks had his chance, now he must wait at least an hour for his next shot."

Majin Buu was getting angry at Gohan's lack of fear, and tried to intimidate him with a burst of power, but Gohan merely matched his power with ease, throwing him off his game. Gohan then decided to throw the first punch, sending Buu back ten feet. Gohan then followed with a fake-out punch, only to kick Buu further back. Gohan then landed behind Buu. Buu tried to attack from behind, only for Gohan to raise his left hand and catch the blow, turning around and send a punch straight threw his stomach. He flooded power out of his fist, sending a broken Majin Buu flying. Buu recover and charged again, only for Gohan to speed behind him and knock him to the ground again.

'Something doesn't feel right,' thought Gohan, 'Something's off, I can feel it.'

Gohan pushed the thought to the back of his mind and rushed forward, pummeling Majin Buu with hundreds of blows in seconds. Gohan then charged a 'small' energy blast and sent it into Buu's mouth, blasting him apart once more. Buu regenerated again and reformed himself into a cannonball and shot himself at Gohan. Gohan brought up his left hand and stopped Buu in his tracks, before proceeding to pummel him again. Buu recovered and tried to attack Gohan from behind, only for him to pull a 'Rafiki' (AN8) and countered the move without even moving to look at Buu. Buu then tried an energy burst from his mouth again, but Gohan just made him swallow it, deforming him again.

"I guess you can't handle your own medicine, Buu," taunted Gohan, still ready for more.

"I will kill you, once an for all!!" said Buu, summoning out more power.

Buu then decided to set off a HUGE blast. Gohan used Instant Transmission to get the others safely away from the blast zone. When they landed, they couldn't find a hint of Majin Buu's power.

"Piccolo," said Gohan, "If I'm correct in thinking about what Majin Buu is doing, then we have 50 minutes to prepare for the next encounter. Buu's TRUE patience is paying off, since he's hiding and waiting for us to let our guard down."

"By the way," said Piccolo, "How did get so strong in just a day? You never told me, not even last time."

"Doesn't 'Elder Kai' ring a bell?" asked Gohan.

"Wow," said Piccolo, "I wonder what he can do with Nameks?"

So, Gohan took the next ten minutes to explain how he more than 100x his maxed out strength in just one day.

"Our next move is to get the Dragon Radar," said Gohan, "Finding the Dragonballs and keeping them safe is our primary concern."

"It doesn't matter," said Trunks, "Dende's dead."

"Not necessarily," said Gohan, "I felt him earlier. It was faint, but it was there. Follow me."

Gohan took off, flying towards Dende's energy signature with the others following him. Gohan then detected another energy signature, one he was familiar with.

"Hey guys," said Gohan, "Hold on. I'm gonna pick up a hitchhiker."

Gohan took a detour and picked up Hercule and Bee from their long walk from Good Buu's home.

"Hey Gohan," greeted Hercule, "Thanks for the save. I was dying out there."

"You could've lasted another hour or two before the heat got to you, but Bee on the other hand…"

Gohan didn't finish that sentence, not wanting to voice what would happen.

"How's it going, Goten and Trunks?" asked Hercule.

"Not bad," said Trunks, "Training, battling for the universe, same old, same old."

They soon found Dende and took about 30 minutes to catch up on current events, including telling Hercule about Videl's death at Majin Buu's hands, or rather stomach.

"I know you guys would have done something if you could," said Hercule sadly, before getting angry, "That Evil Buu! Darn him! You better make him pay, Gohan. I didn't risk my life to save Bee and Good Buu just for it to be in vain!"

"I promise you that, Hercule."

It wasn't long after that when Buu decided to make his reappearance.

"You didn't think I would just leave, right?" smirked Buu.

"No one returns to a losing battle, unless they have something in their favor," replied Gohan.

"Why should I fight you, when Gotenks wants another shot at me? Where's Gotenks? Is he scared?" taunted Buu.

'Let me at him!!' shouted Gotenks to Goten and Trunks, 'He's just begging to be pounded into mincemeat!!'

'Remember what Gohan said,' replied Trunks, 'Stay out of it!'

'But he challenged us,' countered Goten, 'We're warriors, aren't we! We can't just let him insult us and get away with it!'

Goten started powering up, forcing Trunks to do the same.

'No guys!' thought Gohan, 'Let me handle this!!'

FU! SION!! **HA!!!!!!!**

Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan 3 right off the bat, wanting to take Majin Buu down for real this time.

However, no one noticed that Buu separated two portions of himself and had them get ready to surprise Piccolo and Gotenks from behind.

'Crap,' thought Gohan, 'Buu is definitely smarter than before.'

"Gotenks, power down NOW!!" urged Gohan, "This is MY fight!"

"He challenged me, so you'll have to wait, Gohan," replied Gotenks, "When I'm done, maybe, just maybe, there'll be something left for you."

"I see Vegeta's arrogance, as well as Goku's naïveté and adrenaline rush for battle has passed onto you. Too bad Goten and Trunks can't display that adrenaline rush more often, then I could actually train you guys right, instead of just taking it easy on you."

"Goten and Trunks heard that, and they want fight you after all of this is over," replied Gotenks, chuckling a bit.

Buu then activated his capture power and captured Gotenks and Piccolo and absorbed them into himself. Gohan just glared at Buu during this whole exchange and watched as Buu's antenna lengthened and Gotenks's vest appeared on him.

"The power of Gotenks, the mind of Piccolo, and my own stamina," said Buu, "all wrapped into one. Can you beat me now?"

"Well, I'm stronger than Gotenks, and smarter than Piccolo," replied Gohan, "The only thing left to determine is if I have more endurance than you!"

Gohan powered up further to match Buu. Gohan used Instant Transmission to get behind Buu, only to be stopped by Buu's OWN Instant Transmission.

'Damn,' thought Gohan, 'He can match my speed. Guess I have to get serious sooner rather than later.'

Gohan focused his power and started moving in on Buu, launching a fury of punches and kicks, though only a few connected. Gohan pulled back at the sight of Buu's energy blast.

"MASENKO! **HA!!**" shouted Gohan, launching his original signature attack at Buu's blast.

After the blast collided, causing a HUGE explosion, Gohan and Buu traded more blows, until Buu focused power into his right index and middle fingers. Gohan mirrored him and both of them launched 'Special Beam Cannons' at each other.

"Not bad, Gohan," said Buu, "Though you're looking a bit tired."

"More like bored," countered Gohan, "I let you take Gotenks and Piccolo to see how badly you wanted to defeat me and here I see you really haven't strengthened at all. Sure your stronger, but I'm not even feeling them."

Buu got mad and tried to counter with insults of his very own, using Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks against him, saying how much they don't have faith in them.

"That's a lie!" said Gohan, "Piccolo knows better, and blood is thicker than water. Saiyans stick together no matter how much animosity is between us. Observe Goku and Vegeta for a while and attempt to understand what I mean."

Gohan formed a Kamehameha and launched it at Buu, only for Buu to return the favor with his own.

'He can copy Piccolo and Goku's techniques down to the letter, but can he match mine!' thought Gohan, using Instant Transmission to gain a few feet distance, before launching another 'Masenko HA!' at him. Gohan focused his energy to move about through his body, but in different pathways as to deter Buu's heightened senses. He super speeded his way into pummeling Buu before Buu started block his attacks, using Instant Transmission, he got behind Buu and wailed on him from there, before falling back ten yards.

"I guess you just don't have the stamina," said a cocky Buu.

'That's it!' realized Gohan, knowing now why he was losing control of this fight, 'Something must have happened to Gohan2 and Oozaru, because I haven't been able to turn Super Saiyan ever since Elder Kai awakened my power! Something must have happened to them!'

* * *

"Why hasn't Gohan gone Super Saiyan yet?" asked Bardock, "If he can't defeat him in his normal mode, why not go Super Saiyan?"

"Because he can't," sighed Elder Kai, realizing his mistake, "By unlocking Gohan's 'Mystic' power, I have unintentionally locked away Gohan's Saiyan powers, including turning into a Super Saiyan."

"WHAT!?" shouted Goku, Bardock, and Fasha.

"I GAVE YOU A KISS FOR NOTHING THEN!!" screeched Fasha, upset that all the Elder Kai did was for nothing.

"I'm sorry," said Elder Kai, "I didn't know the severity of what this would accomplish."

"It doesn't matter now," said Bardock, "Right now we need a way to contact Gohan about this."

"He already knows," said Supreme Kai, looking at the, "He's already tried to go Super Saiyan twice now and failed both times."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Gohan was slowly losing control of the battle ever since he found out he couldn't turn Super Saiyan. Buu then wanted to show Gohan just how much he learned by pulling out a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.

"So you can use Gotenks's signature move," said Gohan, "I'm not impressed."

"Oh, but you will be," replied Buu, "GO MY GHOST!!"

The Kamikaze Ghost launched himself at Gohan, who brought up his left hand and swatted it down while bring up his right hand. Upon making contact, he used Instant Transmission to teleport the explosion to include Buu as well, deforming his left arm and side.

"I'll be honest: I didn't expect that," admitted Buu, "But you still can't defeat me."

Gohan stood slowly, the pain from the explosion hurting more than he thought.

'Not as I am now, but maybe there IS a way,' thought Gohan, wondering how he could turn this fight around.

"You said you'd make me pay, but I have yet to see that happening," reminded Buu, as he reformed and picked up Gohan by the throat, "You have nothing left to fight with, and nothing to fight for…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Supreme Kai world, everyone was watching with uneasiness at Gohan's battle against Majin Buu, wondering how he could get help.

"I think it's time for you to head on back, Goku," said Elder Kai, "You need to help your son out."

"But how," said Goku, "I'm dead, and I've already used up my day on Earth."

"Because you won't be dead when you return to Earth. You can take whatever life is left in my body. I have little to no plans of ever returning to the living world and I can stay here, in the land of the Kais, to help my descendents."

"Thank you, Elder Kai," said Goku.

"Go for it, Son," said Bardock.

"Fight hard Kakarot," added Fasha.

"Thank you, Mother and Father, I'll make you proud," replied Goku.

"You already have," said Bardock and Fasha together.

Elder Kai concentrated and felt his life leaving him. Goku noticed the ring over his head disappear.

"I'll see you later, guys," said Goku, smiling a bit, before using Instant Transmission to get to Earth, after obtaining two Potara Earrings from Elder Kai, and an example from Kibito Kai on Kai Fusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Check-In Station, Vegeta was called forth to journey to Earth for another bout against Majin Buu.

"I won't make the same mistake this time," said Vegeta, his focus at least 10x better than before, and he was ready to attempt Super Saiyan 3 for real.

Baba took him to Earth, hoping that King Yemma had made the right Decision.

* * *

By the time Goku got back to Earth, Gohan had done everything he could to stay alive, but Buu was ready to finish him off. Dende was able to heal him during the distraction Gohan gave Buu to deal with.

"Thanks, Dende," said Gohan, his strength returned, but not increased, "But it won't be enough. My Saiyan powers have been locked and until I can unlock them, I can't get stronger."

"But, why have…" started Dende.

"Long story, but it won't matter if I die now, so just get out of here before we lose our last shot at getting everyone back!"

Dende ran as fast as he could, given the terrain he was working with. Buu sent an energy beam, reminding Gohan of Frieza and moved to block it, only for another energy blast to knock it off course.

They turned to see Tien was there, his hands in a Tri-Beam formation.

"Hey Tien," greeted Gohan, "I haven't seen you in years! I've been waiting to see you in action again."

"Well, Majin Buu here cut our training trip short with his 'Human Extinction Attack' earlier. Nearly got me and Chiaotzu."

Buu got tired of more fighters, weak ones at that, showing up and decided to end the Earth right then and there. However, Goku showed up and with a Destructo Disc, chopped Buu in three: his antenna, his upper body, and his lower body. The blast was also weakened so it would only destroy a small area.

"Dad! How d'you get back here?" wondered Gohan.

"Elder Kai, Gohan," replied Goku, "Now it's time to go to the next level!"

"Dad! Get out of here!" yelled Gohan, "There's someone who's on his way here right now and he's a better candidate!"

"Fine, if you're not gonna fuse with me," relented Goku, "Then I'll go it alone!"

Goku then powered up to Super Saiyan 3, the strain feeling less than when he did it earlier, as he now has had practice, and battled Majin Buu by himself. Gohan took that time to get Tien, Dende, and Hercule out of there. When he returned, Goku had managed to stall Buu until the fusion wore off.

'Nice,' thought Gohan, 'now I can beat him, unless…'

Gohan thoughts were cut short when he felt something amiss behind him. He jumped out of the way, seeing more of Buu's goop trying to capture him. He backed off and got next to Goku.

"Dad, Vegeta's waiting," said Gohan, "I'll hold him off, then after you get back here with Vegeta, you'll be able to beat him then!"

"Alright, I'm going," said Goku, powering down to normal and flying off to find Vegeta.

Gohan turned to Buu.

"Well, well," said Gohan, "here we are at a crossroads. How about multiple-choice? A, I beat you to a pulp, you spit out Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, and I kill you, or B, you spit out Goten, Trunks and Piccolo now, and I just kill you without beating you to a pulp. Sounds interesting?"

"How about C: I absorb you and go wipe Goku and Vegeta from existence!!" answered Majin Buu, bringing up his goop around Gohan.

"See you in other world," replied Gohan, as he let himself be absorbed into Majin Buu, his awareness taken away.

* * *

By the time Vegeta arrived back on Earth, Goku popped in.

"Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"Goku!?" wondered Baba.

"Baba, no time for explanations, get back to Other World where it's safe!" urged Goku.

"You don't need to tell me twice," replied Baba, getting out of there, "BEST OF LUCK!!"

After Baba left, Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Kakarot, I sacrificed myself once for this planet, I won't do it again," said Vegeta, powering up to Ascended Saiyan.

Goku mimicked him, if only to stop Majin Buu's next blast to destroy the Earth.

"Kakarot, you held back, didn't you?" demanded Vegeta.

"You mean you know?" asked Goku.

"Of course I do!!" counted Vegeta, "Other than Gohan telling me, I saw it for myself in Other World!! But you're not the only Super Saiyan 3 in town anymore, Kakarot. I will show you AND Buu why I am the Saiyan Prince!!"

Vegeta then powered up to Super Saiyan 3, amazing Goku and even Buu a little. Vegeta then moved as Super Speed and started pounding Majin Buu. Goku followed Vegeta's lead and also became a Super Saiyan 3 and started battling Majin Buu alongside Vegeta.

Even at Super Saiyan 3, they could only last so long against Buu until the strain got to them, considering that Goku hadn't practice all that much in a living body, nor had Vegeta in his dead body. They were soon overwhelmed and left with no choice.

"Alright, Kakarot," said Vegeta, "Throw the darn earring!!"

"Thanks Vegeta," said Goku, taking out the earring and throwing it towards Vegeta, "This means more than you know."

Vegeta placed the earring on his right ear and they were pulled together, by what seemed to be a magnetic force, and merged together. Vegito was born, and ready to fight Majin Buu. The question is, is he up for it?

(Chapter End)

I know, I know, it's so short, but the next few chapters is just mainly one long drawn out fight with convenient plot devices to lengthen the series. This was by far the worst battle saga in my opinion. You can literally sum it up in a paragraph:

Majin Buu awakens, defeats Gohan and Supreme Kai. Buu then eats Debura, and kills Babidi after fighting Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. Hercule befriends Buu while Goten and Trunks learn to fuse. Evil Buu separates and absorbs Good Buu and becomes stronger, kills every last being on Earth, minus a few, and proceeds to fight Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3. Gohan returns, all 'Mystic' and beats Majin Buu into hiding. An hour passes in like 7 minutes and Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, the wails on Gohan for 25 minutes when Goku returns. After Buu absorbs Gohan, Goku goes to Vegeta, who reluctantly fuses with him. Vegito fights Majin Buu, then gets absorbed by him, but not fully assimilated. Vegeta and Goku separate, free the others, and save the world. However, Buu returns to his original form and destroys the Earth, along with the last few people in it besides Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende, and Bee, Buu's puppy. Goku and Vegeta fight Kid Buu on Kai World when Namekian Dragon is summoned and restores the Earth to it's natural state, as well as Goku's power. Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu, who is later incarnated as Uub. Goku offers to train him and they leave, the end.

Like I said, one paragraph, however anti-climatic.

Sad to say, the next chapter or two will be dullsville, because I'm trying to work something out for the fights, particularly Gohan. Try and guess what it is.

Author Notes:

AN1: Reminds you of Will from Pirates of the Caribbean, doesn't it?

AN2: This is an important plot device for this fic. This will resolve… eventually.

AN3: Well, since the Son family gets a Headbutt, I thought the fusion needed an upgrade: hence Skull Bash.

AN4: Seriously, he gets all impatient to start fighting, and now that the fight has begun, he's more patient than the virtue itself? Where's the logic in that?

AN5: Gotta LOVE loopholes!! Seriously didn't think I was REALLY gonna have Fasha kiss him, did you? That's just WRONG!!!!

AN6: Well, considering Gohan2 and Oozaru are locked up, it IS just Gohan and Buu fighting.

AN7: Considering how Cell and Majin Buu died, you can understand the imagery I'm trying to set here.

AN8: Gotta love Rafiki. He is an excellent Lion King character, with even better martial arts move.

Hopefully I can get some more reviews, to help me in these depressing chapters where it's just part of one big ol' fight against one enemy no matter how many times it changes forms.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	6. Old Foe, New Form, and Fusion Returns

(Insert Halleluiah Chorus)

And I'm back! I know I've been gone for SUCH a long time, but my hard drive was fried, what are you gonna do?

Dx: I don't know, maybe ANNOY YOU TILL THE END OF TIME!!!!

RDF1: (boots DragonX out of there for the umpteenth time) What? It's been awhile, he got back while my hard drive was getting replaced.

Gohan: Well, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and everything else that's passed since then.

RDF1: Same to you guys.

Hercule: So, anything pop up while you were on hiatus?

RDF1: Actually, yes. I've completed most of the details in my head for this chapter, and the next chapter will be able to follow once I've gotten everything on this one completed.

Vegeta: Sweet. In the mean time, I'll kick back and relax while Vegito's beating up on Majin Buu.

RDF1: Actually, to be precise, Majin Buu is in his 'Mystic' form, carried over from Gohan.

FYI everyone, I've worked out how to bring back Gohan into the final battle while giving him an extra of his own.

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, then you'd know it.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Gohan turned to Buu._

"_Well, well," said Gohan, "here we are at a crossroads. How about multiple-choice? A, I beat you to a pulp, you spit out Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, and I kill you, or B, you spit out Goten, Trunks and Piccolo now, and I just kill you without beating you to a pulp. Sounds interesting?"_

"_How about C: I absorb you and go wipe Goku and Vegeta from existence!!" answered Majin Buu, bringing up his goop around Gohan._

"_See you in other world," replied Gohan, as he let himself be absorbed into Majin Buu, his awareness taken away._

(Recap End)

While Vegito battled Majin Buu outside, Gohan woke up to a strange sight. He was within his mindscape, but the sky had a pink hue to it.

'Must be because I've been absorbed by Majin Buu,' thought Gohan, getting up and checking his surroundings. Something felt different, and the pink sky didn't explain it. He felt out for Gohan2 and Oozaru, but felt nothing. He didn't like it.

"Okay, let's find out what's going on," Gohan said to himself.

He powered up a bit and flew off towards the only place that would have answers, his guardians for his powers. When he arrived what his saw scared him. Gohan2 and Oozaru were behind a locked gate with an open area behind it. He looked to the other side and found another pathway open. He figured that's where his Mystic power was. But why did they lock up Gohan2 and Oozaru in the process?

"What's going on here!" demanded Gohan to a nearby Guard, who got a scared look and scurried away.

"BOSS!!" he yelled, getting the head guard's attention.

"What's going on here?" demanded the boss, "I don't like interruptions."

"Well you got a big one right here!" replied Gohan, his anger rising.

"Ah, Master Gohan," said the head guard, looking surprised, "I didn't expect you."

"You're darn right, you didn't expect me!" said Gohan, loathing in his voice, "Let them go, right now!!"

"Sorry, no can do," said the head guard, a smirk showing on his face.

"And why not?" asked Gohan.

"Because," said the head guard, his form changing, "I've been in control of how much power you've actually been able to harness. And let me tell you, it's quite satisfying to think that all of this worked twice."

"What do you…" started Gohan, before recognizing who he really was.

The head guard changed into Cell, while the other guards turned into Cell Juniors.

"You know, I didn't think it'd be this easy," monologued Cell, "All those years ago when you beat me in that other timeline, what you or the others didn't know was that all my Cell Juniors and myself had one cell left after you destroyed us one by one. While you and the others were celebrating my destruction and mourning Goku's death, my kids and I moved into your mind. Sure it took a few years, but I did manage to decrease your power so that you didn't mind it when the 'Mystic' power offered a trade. When you traveled back, you're Mystic Power was sealed away again and you had to unlock it once more, but this time I was more than prepared. We took over as guards of your power, and you didn't think anything of it. That was your first mistake. Now, when you went to access your hidden power, you inadvertently allowed us to lock up your Saiyan power as well. Now with your Mystic power under my control and your Saiyan powers locked up, you can't beat me. I'll destroy you, absorb Buu and become the most powerful being in the Universe!"

(AN1)

Gohan's glare lessened as his mouth formed into a smirk.

"There's one thing you've forgotten," said Gohan, powering up, "I've still got access to that power as well. Let's see who's stronger!"

Gohan moved at Super Speeds, charging into the horde of Cell Juniors as well as Cell himself. Battling seven on one is usually foolhardy, but Gohan could handle himself. As it was his mind, his reflexes were better than they ever would be outside his mindscape. Soon enough, he was able to destroy three of the Cell Juniors, forcing the others to back off. Gohan smirked again, using Instant Transmission to destroy the other four. Cell looked angry and powered up further, hoping to match Gohan's power and speed. Gohan2 and Oozaru, the only other two occupants in the mindscape other than Gohan and Cell, could see a flurry of punches from the two combatants.

"Something's not right here," said Gohan2 to Oozaru.

"**Something's coming,**" said Oozaru, "**Gohan's power has been held back for too long. Something gonna give, and when it does, we don't want to be right next to this gate.**"

Gohan2 nodded and they both jumped up above the gate, though they still couldn't get out due to it being locked.

(AN2)

Gohan smashed his fist against Cells face, only to receive a fist in response. He replied with a kick to the back of the head, only to get a punch in the gut. Cell extended his tail, only for Gohan to grab it and send him flying. Gohan powered up a Kamehameha and sent it towards Cell. Cell recovered and returned with his own. The ensuing explosion covered their field of vision, but that did not stop them from moving in and crossing forearms.

"You can't beat me!" boasted Cell.

"You forget where we are!" countered Gohan, bringing his knee up Cell's stomach, sending him back a few yards.

Both stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath, before charging up Special Beam Cannons and firing them at close range. Gohan used the smoke as cover as he used Instant Transmission to get behind Cell and blast him to the ground.

Gohan landed and fell to his knees.

"This isn't working. I can't access my full power, and even if I did, I can't break down both barriers at once."

Cell managed to stand up, and laughed.

"Don't you get it!? This may be your mind, but unless you manage to DIE, then I don't see you destroying me!!"

The sky lost its pinkness, signaling that they were out of Buu's body.

"It looks like those pathetic fools, Goku and Vegeta, have managed to get this body out of Buu, just like the others," said Cell, "Time seems to be running short, so I'll just kill you now!!!"

Cell charged up one final Kamehameha to destroy Gohan with.

Gohan's glare returned with a fury as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"_Don't tell me this is it?_" said a voice similar to his own. Young teen Gohan appear in spirit form next to Gohan, smiling the same as on the day Mirai left for his own timeline, "_Come on, I thought you came here to change things, not get killed by a weak bug._"

"Well that 'bug' gained access to my power, and I let him," replied Gohan

"_Don't worry about him, worry about Buu. He's the one that's helping you right now._"

Indeed, the pink returned, but grew darker with each passing second.

"_Gohan, remember who you really are. WHAT you really are,_" said Young Gohan, "_Finish this the way a Saiyan would!!_"

Young teen Gohan faded, his smile returning as he did so. The sky turned white as death engulfed the body.

Gohan felt a surge of power rushing through his body. He remembered that he is a Saiyan by blood and that near death, or actual death, only made him stronger. That, along with the fact that this was his mind, he meld the two powers in his body together, merging their gates into one, surprising Cell.

"What is this?" said Cell, his power disappearing without his focus holding it together.

"Don't you know?" asked Gohan sarcastically, focusing his power.

He brought his left arm up into his Masenko HA! position while his right arm went into the Kamehameha position.

"KA! ME! HA ME!" started Gohan, Blue energy forming in his right hand, "MASENKO!!" Gold energy formed his left, "_**HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

He brought both arms together, the beams wrapping around each other as they collided with Cell, sending him against the gate.

"This isn't the end!!" declared Cell.

"IT **IS!!!!**" countered Gohan, focusing more power into the blasts. He didn't even notice that he had changed in that time, "**SPECIAL!!!**"

"No!" said Cell in fear.

"_**BEAM!!**_"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"_**CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Gohan moved both of his hands in the Special Beam Cannon position and held them together as the power surged through the combined power of the Masenko and Kamehameha.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…………" shouted Cell as he was obliterated.

(AN3)

The blast continued, disintegrating the gate behind it, all the power within it: unleashed.

Gohan panted hard, before noticing what he was.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Gohan, his energy instantly back.

(AN4)

"I'm a Super Saiyan 3!!!" yelled Gohan joyfully.

"Congratulations," said Gohan2, as he and Oozaru walked over.

"**But don't think this is over,**" said Oozaru, killing the mood, "**Evil Buu is still out there.**"

"I prefer Kid Buu," said Gohan, calming himself down, "but I get your point. Thanks guys, for everything, I think."

Gohan smirked as he returned to his body.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, and saw Goten and Trunks floating in place, their attention on someone other than him. He then realized he was on Piccolo's shoulder.

"Uh, Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

"Hmm?" wondered Piccolo, before realizing Gohan was awake, "Oh. Sorry Gohan."

Gohan got his bearings back and found that he was in front of King Yemma.

"Welcome to the check in station, Gohan Son," greeted King Yemma, "You're dad is currently on the Supreme Kai's planet battling Buu as we speak."

Gohan turned to the monitor built into the wall. Sure enough, Goku was on the Supreme Kai's planet facing off against Buu who just appeared there. Gohan sighed as he resigned to wait until he returned to life to head there. Gohan turned to Piccolo and the others.

"I'm gonna look for Mom, Videl, and Bulma. Find Yamcha and Krillin and stay with them while I'm gone."

"Aw, do we have to?" whined Goten and Trunks in twin speak, despite being one year apart.

"Yes," said Piccolo, "Go ahead kid. Find your girlfriend."

"Shut up Piccolo," said Gohan, slightly irritated, but not denying it. He used instant transmission to get out of there.

* * *

Videl was chatting away with Bulma and Chi Chi., when Gohan appeared about ten yards away. Videl turned and noticed him, before rushing over to him and hugging him. Gohan accepted the hug.

"Gohan!" said Videl, tears forming in her eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Gohan," said Bulma, "Why is there a halo over your head?"

Videl pulled back enough to notice it as well. Gohan sighed.

"I'm dead, along with Earth and everyone on it except for Dende and Hercule," said Gohan sadly, purposefully omitting Goku's return to life.

"My dad's alive?" asked Videl hopefully.

"Yes. He's with Goku and Vegeta right now, keeping Buu away from the rest of the universe."

"What about you?" asked Chi Chi.

"We're gonna be wished back to life, and to Earth soon enough," said Gohan, "Then I'm gonna finish what I started on Earth: defeat Majin Buu."

While waiting for the Namekians to receive their wishing instructions from Dende, the girls told Gohan about what happened with Dabura. Gohan laughed at King Yemma's decision.

"Talk about irony. Couldn't have happened to a meaner guy," said Gohan, "Hey Videl?"

"Yeah Gohan," asked Videl.

"Once this is over, can we talk in private?" asked Gohan, blushing a bit.

"Sure Gohan," replied Videl, who was also blushing.

Chi Chi and Bulma exchanged some nasty grins, thinking about the future of the two lovebirds.

Soon, Gohan sensed something happening all around them. Soon, all of their halos disappeared, along with them.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't with Videl anymore. He looked around and saw Piccolo, Trunks and Goten, looking around confused as well.

"Guys, get to the lookout!" said Gohan, "I'm finishing things, here and now!!!"

Gohan brought up his index and middle fingers to his forehead and disappeared before the others could move.

* * *

Hercule couldn't think what was worse: the fact that Goku wasn't at full power yet, or the fact that Vegeta had no energy left to battle. With Vegeta out of the fight and Goku fighting a losing battle, it was only a matter of time before Buu would wipe them all from existence.

(AN5)

Goku fell to the ground, before Buu charged another energy blast; however, before he could launch it, Gohan warped in and kicked him out of the way, the blast deflected to another part of the planet.

"GOHAN!?" shouted Goku and Vegeta.

"Guys, I'll handle Buu. Get the Spirit Bomb going!" shouted Gohan, powering up to a Super Saiyan 3 himself.

"Majin Buu," said Gohan, in a loud voice, "Our last fight was interrupted. Let's pick up where we left off!"

Gohan charged after Buu and battled fiercely, leaving the other three behind.

"Okay guys," said Hercule, getting serious for once in his life, "We've already used the first two wishes to restore Earth and her people back. Let's get them to help out."

"Well," said Vegeta, "Don't just stand there. Call out to Earth."

"But how can we do that?" asked Goku.

"Just say 'King Kai, connect us to Earth, please?'" said King Kai, his voice echoing around them.

"Wow," said Goku, slapping himself against the head, "How could I forget that?"

"It's easy, considering how thick your head is," joked Vegeta.

"Guys, focus," said Hercule.

"Communications to Earth are open," said King Kai, "Speak when ready."

"Let's do it," said Hercule, taking a deep breath, "People of the Earth. This is Hercule, your World Champion. I know things seem strange, but I assure you: everyone on Earth died and returned to life. I and three of my best fighters have continued the fight with Buu away from the Earth. However, I will need help in order to defeat him for good. EVERYONE: RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE SKY AND OFFER UP YOUR ENERGY TO ME SO I CAN BEAT MAJIN BUU FOR GOOD!!!"

* * *

Everyone at the Lookout heard the message, as well as the rest of the planet.

"Not exactly humble," said Videl, sweatdropping, "But it gets the job done."

Everyone raised their hands and energy flowed from them across the universe.

* * *

Goku raised his hands and used his energy as a source to create the Spirit Bomb. The energy flowed from space into it, increasing its size tremendously.

Gohan noticed this and gathered energy into his hand, before punching Kid Buu straight through the gut, forcing him to spit up Good Buu from inside of him. Good Buu returned to normal size.

"Buu," said Gohan, "Protect Hercule and Bee. I've got this one covered."

"Right," said Buu, heading over to the others.

Gohan returned his attention to Evil Buu.

"I think it's time I ended this. Masenko HA!!!" shouted Gohan, unleashed a massive Masenko Ha! on Kid Buu.

Kid Buu got hit with it, but recovered in a matter of seconds.

'Now I know why Dad had such a tough time, as well as a fun time,' thought Gohan, as he continued fighting Kid Buu, 'This guy's the ultimate opponent anyone could ask for. He recovers like crazy and his stamina's insane, even by imagination standards.'

* * *

Goku had collected all the energy, but still felt it wasn't enough.

"Dende, can you get the Dragon to restore my power?" asked Goku, as he moved into position.

"On it," replied Dende.

A few seconds later, Goku felt his energy restored, actually greater because of his Saiyan blood. He signaled to Gohan when he was ready, who nodded while fighting.

"Buu," said Gohan, "It's been fun, but you gotta go. If King Yemma can swing it, hopefully I'll see you again someday."

Gohan got on the other side of Buu and charged up his power.

"KAME-SENKO-CANNON!" shouted Gohan, using the combined form of all three special attacks he learned over the years directly at Buu, forcing him back into the Spirit Bomb thrown by Goku.

"That was a fun battle," said Goku, "Let's do it again sometime. Maybe we could do a little one-on-one."

The combined powers of both attacks disintegrated Buu piece by microscopic piece.

* * *

Kid Buu appeared in front of King Yemma.

"Well," said Yemma, "Considering Goku and Gohan want it so bad, I'm reincarnating you Buu. You shall be known as Uub, a Human Boy living on Earth with Family that will care for you as you care for them. And your evil shall be cleansed, to make your new life pure as it once was with Good Buu."

So, Buu's evil and memory was stripped from him and he was reborn as Uub in a small village, where he grew up with his brothers and sisters in peace.

(AN6)

* * *

After the battle was over, Goku and Gohan landed next to Vegeta, Buu, Bee, and Hercule. Kibito Kai, Dende, and Elder Kai returned to the Planet, Bardock and Fasha having returned to Other World once Buu arrived there, and Dende set about healing them. Once they had recovered, Goku and Gohan used Instant Transmission to get them and their friends to the Lookout.

* * *

When they arrived back on Earth, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan walked out first, not wanting to scare the others, minus Piccolo, about Buu. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Videl ran from the group to greet them, hugging them fiercely. They returned the hugs gently, so as to not snap them in half with their crazy, immense strength.

"Do you DARE go off and do that again!!" demanded Videl.

"I don't think that'll stop him, Videl," said Chi Chi, smirking.

"As much as it pains us, we let it happen," agreed Bulma, "Our mates love fighting more than anything, even food if it was serious."

Everyone chuckled at that point. Hercule came out with Bee and Buu behind him and Videl ran to hug him.

"You big oaf. Another victory for the 'World Champ,'" right?" said Videl, a smirk on her face.

"Don't you know it?" replied Hercule.

Goku explained to the others what happened to Buu over the last week.

(AN7)

"Well," said Bulma, "Hopefully six months will go by in a snap."

"Let's head home," said Krillin.

Everyone took their separate ways home, readying for some relaxation.

* * *

Over the next few months, Gold Fighter and Videl saved Satan City from would-be thugs and small-time criminals. Gohan had indeed talked to Videl and they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Goku and Vegeta enjoyed time with their family, particularly their sons (Goku more with Goten because he and Gohan had already worked things out), and Chi Chi and Bulma were helping each other whenever Goten and Trunks were at each other houses. Good Buu moved in with Hercule, after assuring his staff what had happened, and they made sure Bee was safe so Buu could keep his cool. Piccolo continued to live on the Lookout, meditating in peace. Soon six months had passed and Goku wished the people's memories of Buu away. He was glad that he could see the Eternal Dragon, something he had missed in other world.

A few weeks later found Buu strolling down the street to get some ice cream. Upon finishing it, he was coerced into shopping with Bulma, as Vegeta and Trunks went to visit Goku and Goten for the boys to continue their training under Fusion. This landed them both in a Jewelry store that robbers attempted to steal from, only to be stopped by Buu. Gohan and Videl were outside, chuckling at what had happened along with Bulma.

* * *

That night, the Briefs and the Satans were over at the Son residence for a get together. Goku was enjoying a bath with Goten and Trunks. Things got heated up when Goku decided to duck their heads under water. They got out and fused into Gotenks, but it didn't help as everyone heard the commotion and Chi Chi raced after them to give them their proper punishment.

(Author's Dimension)

Okay guys. I didn't want to do this, but it seems like it is necessary. Since the finally of this series is ten years in the future, and there are two-three movies that could fit in here, I'd thought I'd give a shot at adding them. The first is Fusion Reborn. This one I fully believe CAN fit into the 'timeline,' if only because of GT where Vegeta suggested fusion. So, for GT to be considered, Fusion Reborn can also be considered, especially because of the similarities between Good Buu and Janempa, as well as Adult Evil Buu and Janemba. The next is Wrath of the Dragon. This one I personally believe that it could fit with the main timeline, or somehow in the Mirai Timeline considering the sword is EXACTLY the same. The last one hasn't been translated into English yet, but IS subtitled, so I'll be working with that. Expect one more chapter after this one, for I will only do Fusion reborn as an AU portion of this chapter. So, here we go!!!!!!!

(Dragonball Z Dimension)

In an alternate universe, where Goku and Vegeta couldn't be brought back to life, and Vegeta couldn't get a pass to Other World, another Other World Tournament was underway and Goku and Pikkon made their way to the finals. However, unbeknownst to them, a new worker for King Yemma was slacking off work and the evil cleanser had overflowed a container. This caused an explosion that mutated the worker. With the evil of Majin Buu within a container unto itself, the worker mutated into a creature similar to Majin Buu, but far more powerful and deadly that Majin Buu ever was.

* * *

Gohan was having lunch with Chi Chi, Goten, and Videl, his girlfriend, when a chill went down his spine. He felt more Ki signatures than ever: More than 100x normal for the current day. Downside, some of them he's felt before, and he didn't like it.

Meanwhile, Videl was washing dishes when the call came in. She looked toward Gohan.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," said Gohan, calling for Goten as they headed outside.

Gohan changed into Gold Fighter and he used Instant Transmission to transport the three of them to the city.

* * *

When they got there, it looked like WW3. Given that many lives from the past century was walking around again like when they were in their prime, it didn't help the WW3 aspect.

"Goten, get Trunks out here, we'll need him as well," said Gohan, before moving to take out a few zombies that were in the area.

'Trunks, better get down here,' thought Goten to Trunks. They had worked on this ever since Gotenks calmed down, 'Something's up and Gohan's not liking it.'

'I'm on my way, Goten. I'm leaving now,' replied Trunks.

* * *

'I'm on my way, Goten. I'm leaving now,' replied Trunks.

Trunks made his way downstairs, but was stopped at the door.

"Trunks," said Bulma, in a warning tone.

"Mom, Gohan's calling. I need to go."

"Stay safe," said Bulma, allowing Trunks to fly out at super speed to Satan City.

* * *

After about ten minutes of fighting zombies, Gohan felt a stronger energy signature, followed by about a hundred others. He flew up on a nearby roof and found the nearest energy signature. It was someone who haunted his nightmares at one point. Now, he was just irritated by the mere thought of him. Frieza was the one on the roof.

"Don't get overconfident just because you defeated a few mindless human zombies," taunted Frieza, "You haven't even begun to realize the depths of this fight."

"Frieza," said Gohan, emotionlessly, though one could feel the hatred coming from him.

"So, a random stranger knows my name?" wondered Frieza, "My reputation proceeds me again."

"It seems like you have a faulty memory," said Gohan, reverting back his body, but with glasses still on, "But I don't. We fought on Namek years ago."

Frieza then recognized him.

"Your that little monkey brat!" realized Frieza.

"Looks like you've forgotten my name. Let me remind you," said Gohan, taking off his glasses, "I am Son of Goku, Guardian of all that is good: Gohan!"

"Nice one," said Videl, clapping, "I think that's the best one I've heard."

"I'd love to wipe Goku out of existence," said Frieza, a smirk showing on his face, "But taking out his son will be the next best thing."

"Like you'd ever know," countered Gohan, who began focusing his power.

He swatted his tail down, and dozens of past foes floated up, including Cooler and Bojack.

"TEACH THIS SON OF A SAIYAN A LESSON!!!!"

All of them charged at Gohan, who responded by powering up without going Super Saiyan and blasted off at Super Speed towards Frieza. He focused power into his right fist and punched Frieza in the gut, before releasing his power, flooding it through Frieza, obliterating his body.

The others got scared, even Cell, Bojack, Cooler, and King Cold, and tried to run for it, but Gohan killed all four of them. The others were taken out by the tag team of Goten and Trunks.

"Guys," said Gohan, focusing on his father's Ki, "I'll leave the rest in your hands. I'm going to check on Dad."

Gohan brought up two fingers and used Instant Transmission to teleport to HFIL.

(AN8)

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was having problems of his own. After leaving Pikkon to deal with the barrier around the North Galaxy Check-In Station, he led Janempa down to HFIL where he battled him, forcing him to turn into Janemba. Janemba quickly turned the tides of battle, forcing Goku back into a corner. Before Janemba delivered the final blow, a blast from Vegeta intercepted it, allowing Goku to rest.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta, "Now's not the time for questions. I'm sure Gohan will be here soon anyways. Long story short, I'm here to help and ready to fight. Take a breather while I battle Janemba."

Vegeta powered up and started battling Janemba. Upon being out-maneuvered, Vegeta quickly changed into Super Saiyan 3 to turn the battle, but was forced out of it due to Janemba's chokehold. Goku sped to prevent him from being punctured in the Mountain of Needles. They set down on the ground.

"Kakarot," sighed Vegeta, "You need to get out of here. Find Gohan, he'll be able to figure out a plan of attack while I hold off Janemba."

"N! O! Vegeta," denied Goku, "If we're going to do this, then we need to work together."

"He picked us apart, even without a break in between," said Vegeta.

"Well, yeah," said Goku, in a 'duh' voice, "Separately."

"You can't be serious," said Vegeta in a deadly voice.

"I AM serious," said Goku, "Fusion is the only way."

"I will NOT do that. I allowed Trunks to do because he's still young and Earth is his home. He wouldn't be ridiculed like on Planet Vegeta."

"Vegeta," countered Goku in the same deadly voice Vegeta used before, "A Saiyan's TRUE pride isn't about fighting. It's about protecting the ones we love. Trunks learned the dance so he could protect those he cares about. Are you saying you're too proud to do the same, even if Bulma's life was on the line? Because it is, whether you like it or not!!"

Sounds of fighting could be heard outside and they both knew Gohan had shown up to take up the fight.

"Let's go Kakarot," said Vegeta, "Gohan's buying us the time we need."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was battling Janemba as a Super Saiyan 3. Thanks to his 'Mystic' Powers, he was able to blast Janemba even when he's transcended dimensions to teleport. Gohan felt Goku and Vegeta leave the area and smirked. He backed off and focused his power.

"So," said Gohan, "Let's see you handle THIS: Special Beam Cannon!!"

Janemba had a hole through his chest, which healed over in milliseconds. Gohan focused his power into his fist again and attempted a repeat of what happened with Frieza. Janemba was a step ahead of him and slammed his tail into his back. Gohan was stunned long enough for Janemba to go after Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were along the pillar of non-gravity blocks, hoping that Gohan could buy them enough time.

"Vegeta, let's get to work," said Goku.

Vegeta nodded and watched and listened as Goku explained the technique.

"While the technique is fairly simple, we need to put are spiritual energies in harmony. Our powers need to be the same and your posture needs to mirror mine."

"Posture?" asked Vegeta, fear growing within him.

"Showing is better than telling for me, so just watch," said Goku, getting into position, "Fu…" he said, moving in the first step of the Fusion Technique, "First, think of two rivers flowing toward one another, getting narrower as they approach each other." He then went through the second step, "Sion… Note that knee and arms are facing opposite directions."

He finished the technique, "HA!! The rivers meet at two different points, the water gives way under the building pressure and become one. This creates a new being, one being made of traits and personalities from both of us."

"Do you know how humiliating that looks?" asked Vegeta, trying to keep yelling.

"The look isn't important," replied Goku, looking serious as he does when he faces a great opponent, "The result is. Besides, no one will be watching you."

"Fine," sighed Vegeta, "If my son can do, then I should have no qualms about it."

Goku and Vegeta got into position and focused their power. They ran through the motion, only for Vegeta to miss Goku's fingers on the last step, thus Veku appeared.

* * *

By the time Gohan caught up to Janemba, he was beating up Veku in a way that reminded him of Buu with Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed. Gohan couldn't help but face fault.

"Vegeta," sighed Gohan, sweatdropping, "Why does this happen on the first attempt. Gohan followed them to the destroyed Mountain of Needles, where Janemba broke off a needle to skewer Veku with. Gohan charged out and broke the needle as it extended, but part of it continued on to Veku. At the last second possible, the Fusion ended and Goku and Vegeta were able to dodge the needle fragment and charge after Janemba, surprising him and they were able to buy some time. Gohan flew after them.

"Kakarot!! Mind telling me what happened. That was worse than getting beaten up by Frieza!!"

"I don't know," said Goku.

"Something went wrong, that's for sure," said Gohan, looking back to where Janemba was following them.

"You guys were not synchronized," said King Kai, his voice echoing around them, "Vegeta's hands weren't the proper placement."

"What!?" cried Vegeta, "It's MY fault we turned into that lard!?"

"Watch those fingers," said Goku, a goofy grin on his face, "The index fingers need to meet mine."

"Guys, I'll hold off Janemba for as long as I can. Try to get it right this time," said Gohan, before stopping and facing Janemba, "Okay, you monstrosity. Let's go!!"

Gohan charged at Janemba, only for him to block him with his tail. Gohan grabbed it and threw Janemba for a loop, before he recovered and punched Gohan in the gut. Gohan responded with a knee to the face, which Janemba blocked and used his tail to grab Gohan by the neck, choking him.

'Come on,' thought Gohan, 'you can do this, Gohan.'

Gohan was forced to let go when Pikkon intervened and knocked Janemba away from him.

"Thanks," said Gohan, "Now let's…"

Gohan was cut off by Janemba transcending Dimensions again, before returning and blasting both of them to the ground. However, they had done enough for Goku and Vegeta to realign their energies and fuse properly, going Super Saiyan upon fusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goten and Trunks were having the time of their lives beating up on a half-century out of date army.

(AN9)

They stopped when they felt two powers give way to a completely new one.

"Hey Trunks!" said Goten, enthusiastic about this turn of events, "Our dads fused!!"

"YEAH!" replied Trunks, with the same enthusiasm, "Let's get Gotenks to join him."

FU! SION!! **HA!!!!!!!**

Gotenks stood proudly as a Super Saiyan, knowing that his Dad was handling things in Other World, and he was gonna do the same on Earth.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze ATTACK!!" shouted Gohan, bringing about dozens of Ghosts. "GHOSTS!! ATTACK!!!"

This brought about the end to not so WW3.

"YEAH!! FUSION ROCKS!!!" declared Gotenks, to no extent of a lie.

* * *

Gogeta stood proudly in front of Janemba. With his determination to overcome all things from Vegeta and his pure heartedness and innocence from Goku, he was the perfect warrior against Janemba: His positive force against Janemba's negative force.

Janemba called out his Negative powers in hopes to deter this newcomer, but nothing doing.

"Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing," declared Gogeta.

Moving faster than Instant Transmission in Super Speed could ever hope to come close to; Gogeta launched a dozen punches as he passed by Janemba without even making a move to hit him. He turned around and kneed him in the back of the neck twice. Janemba turned around only to be kicked in the face. Then, Gogeta raised his left hand as he turned around to face Janemba for one final time; he focused all the positive energy in his being into a single sphere of energy. Janemba charged in hopes of undoing this being in front of him once and for all. Gogeta launched his positive energy into Janemba, erasing the Negative energy within so that the punch Janemba threw at his face never connected, because it wasn't there to connect. The energy that was left reconfigured into the new worker. Upon looking up at Gogeta and remembering all that he did as Janempa and Janemba, the worker ran off with a silent promise never to listen to music at work again.

Gogeta gave a soft chuckle as Gohan and Pikkon landed behind him, having recovered from their beating.

"So, Gogeta," said Gohan, "How's Vegeta holding up in there?"

"He's doing fine," said Gogeta, "Surprisingly he doesn't mind this as long as it's last resort."

Gohan had to snicker at that, before turning to Pikkon, "Name's Gohan, Goku's son."

"Pikkon from the West Quadrant," replied Pikkon, shaking Gohan's hand.

"Well, since Janemba's gone, I'd better be heading back home. Videl's gonna kill me if I don't do the dishes with her.

Goku chuckled with empathy at his son's remark; considering he did everything he could to avoid it.

* * *

Later, at the blood pond, Goku and Vegeta had separated and were saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything Vegeta," said Goku.

"No thanks necessary," said Vegeta, smiling, "It was a blast. One that I won't forget for a long time."

"Same here," said Goku, "I loved every minute of it."

Vegeta vanished into the blood pond, his work finished for now.

Goku returned to the Grand Kai's planet, only to find out that the finals have been postponed due to Universal endangerment. This allowed both Goku and Pikkon two days respite before resuming their bout.

* * *

Gohan appeared back in the city a few yards from Videl. Videl smiled and launched herself at him, kissing him for his 'victory' over Janemba with Gogeta and Pikkon. Gohan returned it in kind and they stayed there, ignoring everything at the moment, including two peeping kids.

When they were flying home, Goten and Trunks admitted to spying on them, though they really didn't think there was anything wrong with it.

"Boys, just for that, YOU'RE taking over Dish duty," scolded Gohan, like the big brother he is.

"You've got to be kidding!" cried Trunks.

"Chi Chi's supervising, so don't break anything, otherwise it's coming out of YOUR allowance, Trunks," added Videl, "And I'm sure you don't want to be grounded, eh Goten."

"Let's go!" yelled Goten, grabbing Trunks and used Instant Transmission to get them out of there.

Gohan and Videl chuckled.

"Let's head home," said Gohan.

"Right with you," replied Videl.

And the two of them flew the rest of the way home, hand in hand.

(Chapter End)

Well, maybe that's not TOO bad.

Gohan: When did you actually think of using Cell from my timeline as a way for me to ascend to SS3?

RDF1: Sometime ago, probably as I was finishing the fifth chapter. The details came in over the last few months though. It WAS a good break for me to get back my inspiration and imagination to finish writing this fic.

Piccolo: So, everything's done now, right? Or is there more?

Dx: Well, if you looked up earlier you would see that RDF1 is going to have another chapter wrapping things up.

RDF1: Right. Next chapter is Wrath of the Dragon, followed by Return of Goku and Friends, and finishing up with the last episode of Dragonball Z where Uub is heading off to train with Goku.

Right now: The Author Notes.

AN1: Yes, I have Cell fall prey to the biggest weakness any villain will ever have: Monologuing. Every villain that does it gives the hero a chance to think of a way to bring about victory instead of defeat.

AN2: Logic. Considering this a mindscape, it follows different rules of Logic.

AN3: I would like to thank the people at TeamFourStar for providing us with this excellent dialogue, which I couldn't resist putting up here.

AN4: Well, again Mindscape logic: you're only as tired as you think you are.

AN5: Well, consider that a recap for canon before it gets altered for the better, at least for Gohan fans.

AN6: Well, I'd thought I'd put this to lead up into the final part for Uub's part, considering there's a LONG way to go from there to the end for Goku and Gohan's side.

AN7: Consider the flashback of Goku understand what Buu went through the explanation for which was told to the others.

AN8: Since Gohan doesn't show up again until after all the big action is over, I thought I would move him elsewhere so he could help out Goku and Vegeta.

AN9: I considered putting Germans in, but they're really not, even though one would make the comparison quite easily without trying.

Okay guys, one last thing before we end it.

Omake time! I haven't had one of these in a while. So I'd thought to give three more in honor of how much you like them.

* * *

Goten and Trunks meet Oozaru.

(Omake 1 Begin)

Trunks was spending the night over at the Son residence. As bedtime rolled around, Goten couldn't find his brother anywhere. He alerted Trunks to this and they decided to head out to find him, not knowing what that would bring.

* * *

Gohan stood out in the middle his old training area with Piccolo all those years ago. Here he was keeping a promise to someone he met years ago. He looked up and saw the full moon, thus triggering his transformation. His body grew, as well as fur all over. He grew to about 150 feet high, his tail itself being 40 on its own. From there, his eyes turned blood red as gave a loud roar. The Oozaru had returned.

'Okay Oozaru, this is just for tonight,' said Gohan from within his mind, 'I'm not gonna make a monthly session out of this.'

'**Relax,**' replied Oozaru, '**Tonight's gonna be a good night for me. The moon is in Luna Perigee. This will be most satisfying.**'

Oozaru had fun wrecking the mountains there for about an hour when Goten and Trunks showed up.

"Trunks," said Goten, fear threatening to engulf him, "What is that?"

"Uh oh," said Trunks, "That's the Oozaru. Dad told me about this last year. The Oozaru were the Saiyan's transformed State upon receiving Blutz Waves in their eyes from a Full Moon. Only Saiyans like us would have tails, and we had our removed a long time ago."

"Then who?" asked Goten, "Your dad also said that his was removed in the first fight with my dad, right?"

"Yeah," said Trunks, before focusing his Ki to sense the energy in the Oozaru and his eyes widened when he realized who it was, "Goten, that's your brother."

"What?" cried Goten, "It can't be!"

"But, it is."

"We gotta do something!"

"If we can cut his tail off, then he can transform back."

Oozaru turned around to face them.

"**Hello, boys!!**" said Oozaru, his tone sending chills down their spine, "**So you think getting rid of me will save your brother, eh? Well, let's see about that.**"

So Goten and Trunks powered up and charged at Oozaru, who just swatted them away like they were flies. Goten and Trunks recovered and sent Ki Blasts at him, with minimal damage. Oozaru chuckled and swung at them with his massive arms, having the time of his life. Goten and Trunks did everything they could to dodge most of the strikes, but two got in, sending them down to the ground. They recovered and flew above him.

"Burning attack!" shouted Trunks, unleashing his signature move.

"Kamehameha!" followed Goten, unleashing his family's technique.

Oozaru opened his mouth and fired his own blast, meeting the other to and setting off a big explosion.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" shouted a voice from afar.

"Gohan, why in Kami's name are you fighting the boys as Oozaru?" followed another voice.

All three turned to see Vegeta and Piccolo staring at them, seriousness in their expressions.

"But, Oozaru's got my brother!" started Goten.

"Yeah, we were only trying to help!" added Trunks.

Oozaru just laughed.

"**You think I took over this body by force? That's too rich! HA! HA! HA! Gohan allowed me to take over tonight to stretch my arms and legs. I haven't been out of his mind in years.**"

"In any case," said Piccolo, "Get back home. I'm sure Chi Chi would love to hear this one, even from you Gohan."

'Fine,' sighed Gohan.

Oozaru shrunk back down to size and Gohan was once again in control.

"You two really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that," said Gohan, "I'll explain later. Get back to the house, NOW!"

Trunks grabbed Goten and hightailed it out of there.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Gohan, bringing up his fingers to his forehead.

"Two-on-one spar tomorrow," said Vegeta, before Gohan left.

"You vs. us," added Piccolo, before the three of them went their separate ways.

(Omake End)

Well, hopefully that was funny. If not, I've got another coming right now.

* * *

If Buu went back as well.

(Omake 2 Begin)

Buu shouted out in a loud voice, before calming down instantly looked around where he is now.

"This not Hercule's house," said Buu, landing softly.

"Buu!?!?" said Gohan, sweatdropping at his one-time friend.

"Hey Gohan!" said Buu, "Where are we? Last thing I remember was eating at Hercule's Hotel."

"We're in the past," explained Gohan, before looking over to where Babidi and Dabura were looking on, bewilderment in their eyes, "I think it's time to change history for good."

Gohan rushed at Babidi and killed him instantly.

"MASTER!!" shouted Dabura, before being faced with a fist through his gut.

"Sorry Dabura, but you need this," apologized Gohan, letting Dabura dying body fall to the ground before fading away.

* * *

"You feel that Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah," said Goku, before noticing something different about Vegeta, "HEY! You're mark is gone!"

"Hmm?" said Vegeta, before feeling no overwhelming desire for revenge inside of him anymore, "Wow, you're right. Let's blow up the ship and see what's going on."

"Right," nodded Goku.

* * *

Gohan explained to Supreme Kai what had happened when the ship suddenly exploded. Goku and Vegeta stood among the rubble.

"What's going on here?" demanded Vegeta.

"Looks like this Buu here is from my time. Though this totally messes up everything," said Gohan.

Just then Cell appeared out of Gohan's head.

"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!"

Cell used his planetary bomb technique to obliterate everything.

(Omake 2 End)

Funny, yet sad at the same time.

One more on it's way, and I bet you anything rational that this one will be funny, or scary.

Chi Chi and Bulma learn the Fusion Technique.

(Omake 3)

It was just another training day for the guys. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were training out in the wilderness when Goten and Trunks fused. Goku and Vegeta fused to counter them.

"Oh well," said Gohan, "Guess I'm the odd one out."

Gohan stood back while Gotenks and Gogeta spared until they heard two voices that signed their death warrants.

Chi Chi and Bulma stood there, glaring at their fused Husbands and Sons before looking at each other.

"You think we should show them?" asked Chi Chi.

"Let's," smirk Bulma, "I'm sure SHE'D like to have a word with her husband and son."

FU!! **SION!!** _**HA!!!!!!!!**_

In place of Chi Chi and Bulma, stood the worst nightmare of everyone, especially for Gogeta and Gotenks. A woman, who had Blue hair with black on the sides, Bulma's eyes and Chi Chi's mouth. They had a Blue undershirt on under the Vest to cover up some sizable breasts. The pants were the same as all Fused Warriors wore.

"**WELL!!**" said Chima, Wife of Gogeta and Mother of Gotenks, "**YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST FLY AWAY AND TRAIN THE DAY AWAY, HUH? WELL, FOR YOUR INFORMATION MISTERS!! I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR BUTS FROM HERE UNTIL THE FUSION WEARS OFF!!**"

This resulted in hell for Gogeta and Gotenks, despite being the most powerful warrior in the universe, and his son. Gohan watched from the sidelines.

"Interesting," commented Gohan, "Bulma's short temper with Chi Chi's tendency to yell at her husband, or is that the other way around. Could even be both, and THAT'S scary."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!**" shouted Chima, rounding on Gohan.

"Later!" said Gohan, using Instant Transmission to leave.

(Omake 3 End)

Uh oh, my imagination's come to life, RUN!!!!!!

Later,

RDF1

(Zips away)


End file.
